Welcome To Byron Academy
by Roxeysgirl
Summary: What happens when you take main characters from five hit anime shows and put them all together in a boarding school? A fight, a murder, and the most high school drama you could ask for. Atla, Bleach, Inuyasha, Azumanga Daioh, OHSHC rated for language
1. Accepted

Chapter 1

–

Accepted

–

**Eisen Family Private Beach**

**Mendocino, California USA**

**August 2, 2009 **

**7:00 PM**

"Banzai!" Aang yelled as he shot the curve on the beach just outside his Oceanside house.

"Woa, man that was awesome! Perfect wave!"

"Yea! When I saw that baby, I was so stoked! I just had to get it!" Aang ran his hands through his hair and shook the water out from it. Sokka splashed Aang due to him spraying him with water just as Zuko came down from a big one.

"Hey guys, where's Toph and Katara?" Zuko asked. Aang shrugged while Sokka thought.

"Last time I checked she went to the mall with Toph," Zuko cringed.

"Sokka are you sure?" Zuko asked.

"Yea," Sokka assured him.

"Katara's going to be dead by the time Toph gets through with her. She hates the mall,"Aang inwardly sighed.

"My poor sister, I knew her so well- AAAH!" Zuko pushed Sokka off his surf board.

"Nice!" Aang and Zuko high fived. Aang looked at the horizon. The sun was starting to set.

"Hey it's Friday, should we start the bonfire?" Zuko looked back from the horizon to the beach.

"Yea," Zuko and Aang began the swim back while Sokka still played around not noticing his friends were leaving him.

–

It was about 30 minutes later and the drift wood fire was burning brightly. The boys were talking about this and that when Toph stormed up to the part of the beach where they were.

"Hey look! It's little Miss Sunshine!" Toph planted a blow right to Sokka's stomach.

"That bad, huh?" Zuko noted the scowl on her face.

"Worse! But not for Katara! She went crazy in that store she likes.....Roxy*? Yea that's the one. She saw a halter, then some shorts, then a dress. And the whole time while she's in her own 'I just got my allowance so I'm partying!' world, while I'm sulking near the back blasting my iPod!"

"Where's she now?"

"We stopped at her house and she was looking at the mail and then went all spastic! She went to the phone and called some number and then told me to go to you guys. That she'll be right there!"

"A letter? Usually she doesn't get so excited over the mail....unless it's from that pen pal of hers who lives in Japan," Sokka grunted.

"Pen pal?" Aang looked at Sokka.

"Yea, some guy named Tamaki in Japan. She says he's interesting and goes on and on about his life and culture and stuff,"

"Tamaki....So uhh....what's he like?" Aang scratched his head and looked away.

"Urm...he's blonde, and in his letter's he call's himself a prince. One time when they saw each other's pictures via face book...he commented back and when she was reading it she kept blushing,"

"Oh...does she like him?" Aang turned his head quickly and blushed a light cherry pink.

"Oh I think....wait, I know where you're going with this. Don't worry Aang; you have nothing to worry about. This Tamaki guy is JUST a friend,"

"Oh....I didn't care I just-"

"Aang, your 15. It's okay to like a girl," Zuko chuckled.

"Yea, guys your age have mostly already had 3 girlfriends," Toph rolled her pale eyes at the subject. Aang blushed. Once again.

"Look, Katara-"

"Katara what?" Katara popped up from behind him and scared Aang off the rock he was sitting on.

"Katara, not...cool," Aang smiled though.

"Well the news I have now's great news! Awesome news!!!"

"Well, stop spazzing and tell us," Zuko said after sipping some of his pineapple juice.

"Ok.......WE'VE BEEN ACCEPTED!"

"Accepted?" Aang looked quizzical.

"Yup! You remember a couple months ago when I had all you guys fill out those forms to that school in St. Barts?"

"Oh yea, oh Byron Academy....what about it?" Toph could care less.

"We've been accepted for the fall season! We're going there!"

"WHAT?!" Almost everyone yelled.

"Boarding school?! Count me out!" Sokka yelled.

"Look it's not that bad. It's a private boarding school right on the coast of the island,"

"It's on a coast?"Zuko asked.

"Yea,"

"You know what that means?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"GNARLY WAVES!" Sokka and Zuko high fived.

"It's also one of the top schools in the world! Almost every teacher is scholastically recognized. Grade a school and it's beautiful,"

"Not to mention the waves, they'll be off the chain!" Toph plopped down in the sand.

"So you guys are excited?"

"Stoked!"

"There is one problem though..."

"What Katara?"

"Transportation,"

"Where is St. Barts anyway?"

"It's in the French Caribbean,"

"So, it's like, not on US land?" Toph raised an eyebrow.

"No,"

"Well either way," Aang broke in, "It sounds awesome. Awesome School, awesome waves, just awesome!" Aang smiled at Katara to have her continue.

"We leave in 3 weeks!"

"WE'RE GOING TO BYRON ACADEMY!" All five hands shot up in the air.

**Funplex Center **

**Manhattan, New York USA**

**August 6, 2009**

**9:00**

"_Bring me back_

_Before I go_

_Show Me this _

_Is where I belong"_

"_Don't let go,_

_Just hold on tight_

_I'll be there _

_Waiting on you…"_

"_I am lost _

_(I am lost)_

_I need to be found_

_(Need to be found)_

_Bring me Back_

_(Just bring me Baaaaaack)_

_Before I am gone again"_

"_I'm not going to go through_

_I'm not going to live_

_Another trifling moment_

_Hoping that you come_

_Knowing that you won't_

_Breaking me again and again....." _Kagome and Inuyasha just finished the first verse of their song Breaking Me Again. Kagome had the first verse and the main vocals of the bridge, while Inuyasha had the second verse and the shadow behind Kagome on the bridge. They both had the chorus.

2 verses, 1 bridge, and 3 choruses later the song was over and Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango exited the stage.

"Woa! Awesome concert yet again!" Kagome pumped her fists in the air.

"Why is it your always more excited after a concert than before?" Sango arched a perfect eyebrow at Kagome.

Kagome plopped down in a seat and looked at Sango "I don't know the feeling of the adrenaline just pumps through me! It, in a way.... just fuels me!"

"Where'd Inuyasha go?" Miroku put his bass in the case.

"Went to talk to the manager," Kagome took a long sip from her water bottle.

"Ahh....well let's hope he gets back soon. I'm exhausted," Sango yawned.

"Well, in that case you can always lean your head on me," Miroku scooted right next to Sango on the couch.

"Drop dead pervert," Sango got up and walked away.

"One day, you'll fall for me! AND HARD!"

"Don't hold your breath!" She called from the bathroom.

"Well guys that's 600 cold ones," Inuyasha came through a door.

"Hey baby," Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Hey hottie," Inuyasha pecked her back on the lips.

"$600? For the high demand of the group all over Manhattan...isn't that a little low?" Miroku asked.

"Well actually it was $2,000"

"Now that's a little better,"

"But....once you add in transportation, instrument repairs, and a bunch of other crap, its $600,"

"Do we really need to do all that?"

"Duh," Kagome thumped Miroku on the head.. "But this time.....You don't really need to spend all that money......,"

"Why not Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her.  
"Because, and don't get mad,"

"Why would I need to get mad?"

"Well, you see, I...umm"

"God, just say it," Sango came from the bathroom.

"Say what?!" Inuyasha was getting aggravated.

"The fact that she signed us all for some boarding school and we were accepted," Miroku blurted.

"Miroku!" Miroku just shrugged and put his ear plugs in.

"...."

"Inuyasha?"

"....."

"Baby?"

"...."

"So....am I in trouble?"

"You bet," but then he leaned in her ear and whispered _'but not right now, later' _Kagome bit back a smile knowing that she truly was in trouble.

–

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Inuyasha yelled. "A BOARDING SCHOOL?! AND YOU DIDNT EVEN ASK ME?!" Inuyasha yelled at her once they dropped Miroku and Sango off at they're houses.

"WELL INUYASHA! Actually I did in fact ask you!"

"WHEN?!"

"3 months ago,"

"I would have never said yes!"

"You didn't realize you did,"

"I think I would have,"

"Oh really?" Kagome smirked. She leaned over in the back seat of the taxi and started kissing him up and his neck. "Are...you...sure...you....wouldn't....remember....." she spoke between kisses. At first he was lost in between each kiss. But then he snapped back to reality.

"So you asked me during that?!"

"Well yea, it's the only time you would have said yes...." She twirled the red streak in her hair. Inuyasha was too pissed for words and looked away. It was silent after that…

"You remember when we got these streaks in our hair," She said.

'Hmph' was Inuyasha's only reply.

"Well I do, it was 3 years ago when we first started the band… Everyone that day was wearing red coincidentally. And that same day was the day we were trying to establish a name. We were in another argument.. I wanted the Silver Roses, and you wanted something...uhh...."

"Heartbroken Savages," He murmured.

"Yea, that. You were upset because the girl just broke up with you....Kikyou. Because of that you wanted the name Heartbroken Savages. Because of the conflicting names we went to Miroku, Sango, and then Souta so we can decide the name. You were confident on your name that you said whoever looses has to get a red streak in their hair. I agreed and luckily they chose The Silver Roses. You were pissed but getting the streak anyway. I didn't want you to be upset alone so I got one along with you. And that same day I found a red rose that was tie died silver. It was the prettiest thing I've ever seen...other than you that is. And the next day...was the day we became an item," Inuyasha looked at her at the end of that statement.

"Did you know that this streak was probably the best thing to ever happen to me?"

"No," She looked deflated and shot down.

_'I can't believe what I'm actually about to say' _"So....this...Boarding School...what's it like?" Inuyasha groaned. Kagome's eyes lit up the way he liked…

"It's beautiful! It's right off the coast...." During the whole monologue all Inuyasha could think was....'_Oh god what did I get myself into?'_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ouran Academy**

**Japan**

**August 13, 2009**

**4:00**

"BOSS!!!" Hikaru and Kaoru came running into the club room.

"YOU GUYS ARE LATE!" Tamaki blurted. "And you're not even in your costumes! INSULT TO INJURY!"

"Fine then....we won't tell you what was in your mailbox...."

"Mail? What mail?! GIMME!"

"NO!"

"COME ON!!!!"  
"NO!" It was a full game of tug of war, but finally...

"If you don't mind me interrupting," Kyouya started, "We have our guests waiting on us. What mail could this possibly be?"

"Well....there's two letters," they both started.

"One's from that pen pal in America," Hikaru began.

"The other is from some boarding school," Kaoru ended.

"OOOOOO!" Tamaki devoured into the letter from his pen pal. "Dear Tamaki," Tamaki started out loud. "The best news just came in the mail. You remember that school I told you about? Well my friends and I got in! I'm so excited! We're going to be going to Byron Academy! It's so exciting! You said you....." he read the rest to himself. When he finished he said "Haruhi! Pen! Honey! Paper!" Once he had the stuff he needed he dramatically began writing back.

_'Dear Katara,_

_I'm so glad you got into the school. My friends here still aren't aware I signed them up! The school is amazing! Tell your Friends I said hi!_

_Very Sincerely,_

_Suoh Tamaki'_

"Twins! Mail this letter for me!"

"Right on it boss!" they took the letter and ran out to the mailbox.

"Now for this other letter," Tamaki opened the letter and began reading.

"Senpai, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki was brimming with happiness.

"JOY!" Tamaki took Haruhi and started spinning her around and around.

"Sen-Pai! What! Are! You! Doing?!" He let her go and she kept spinning like a top.

"We're leaving Ouran Academy!"

"WE'RE WHAT?! Haruhi blurted.

"Tama-Chan, if we're not going to Ouran where are we going?" Honey asked.

"Why a boarding school on the island of St. Barts,"

"What?! Why?!"

"Well, I love Ouran really I do. But it will be such a richer experience if the family moves over to the boarding school!"

"I understand completely your intentions...and it's not like it's out of our money. But have you considered the fact that a commoner like Haruhi probably can't and won't have a passport and pay for the funds? Not to mention the host club here. What would happen if we weren't here?"

"Well it's simple. We're moving the host club to Byron Academy! And Haruhi will go off scholarship! And she can easily get a passport!"

"Guys...I'm still here," Haruhi dully pointed out.

"But Tama-Chan....won't you miss the school?"

"Oh course Honey! But this will be such a rich experience! We go international!"

"Letter is mailed and on its way to California!" The twins stood at the doorway.

"So what was the letter boss?"

"We're going out of Japan to boarding School," Haruhi said oh so enthusiastically. (Sarcasm)

"Woa! Really?! ROADTRIP!"

"Fun," Mori said.

"AND SO A NEW CHAPTER BEGINS FOR OUR 7 BOYS!" Renge popped out.

"Seriously...where does she come from?" Haruhi asked. The twins shrugged.

"AND THE ONLY WAY FOR THIS PROJECT TO WORK IS IF I GO WITH YOU!"

"Wait....she's coming too?" The twins moaned.

"WHY OF COURSE!" Renge pulled out two suitcases and comically started packing.

"We should follow her lead!" The twins copied her.

"Now we go shopping!"

"Shopping?" Haruhi asked.

"Why yes, you don't think that the clothes you usually wear are going to cut it at this school...do you?"

"Why does that feel like an insult?"

"SHOPPING!" Kaoru and Hikaru exclaimed. They picked up Haruhi and dragged her out the room.

"Hey you doppelgangers! Come back with my little girl!" Tamaki ran after them leaving Honey eating cake and Mori and Kyouya watching.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.**

**Downtown Skate Park**

**Tampa Florida, USA**

**August 20, 2009 **

**3:00**

–

"Nice one Ichigo!" Orihime shouted. Ichigo just landed a 50-50 flip out. Rukia followed close behind performing a tuck knee, followed by Chad who was bmx-ing and performed a Smith Stall. Orihime preferred snow sports so she mainly stood and watched. She was from the north so she was a snow sports type of gal.

"Woo!" Orihime high fived each one as they pulled to a stop near her. "I swear you guys are the best skaters and bmxers I ever saw!

"Thanks," Ichigo said before taking a long swig from his Gatorade.

"God! This is the life! Being able to skate twenty/four seven! Being able to have such great friends. I'm so happy we can be here together!"

"God, Orihime. Calm down," Rukia looked at her.

"I know, I know! But it's just so awesome! Here I made all of you cookies!"

"Gee, thanks Orihime, what's in them?" Ichigo said taking a bite.

"Let me see.....sugar, chocolate chips, mango, wasabi paste....oh the usual!" Ichigo felt like he was going to vomit......

"Hey guys!" Tatsuki ran up to the four. "Sorry I'm late, baby sitting," Tatsuki looked at the cookies and then at Ichigo's face. "God, Ichigo you know she can't cook.. Why'd you take the cookies?"

"They looked edible.. How was I supposed to know?"

"Leave it to Ichigo to get sick 3 days before school starts,"

"Yea, I can't wait until we go to Citrus High!" Tatsuki yelled… "The high school is so kick ass!"

"Yea," Chad said.

"So, you guys ready for ninth grade?" Rukia bit a piece of an orange she pulled out.

"So ready. I hated middle school. Too much drama," Tatsuki sighed.

"True dat,"

"So, have you guys heard abo-"

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Isshin (Ichigo's father) came and punched him dead in the jaw.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU MY SON ARE GOING TO BOARDING SCHOOL!"

"I'M GOING TO WHAT?!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO BOARDING SCHOOL!"

"You're kidding.....right?" Ichigo looked dead at his father.

"NO!!"

"Ichigo's leaving us?" Rukia asked.

"NOPE! YOU'RE LEAVING TO!"

"Say what?" Tatsuki spoke.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO TO BYRON ACADEMY!"

"You're....kidding, right?" Rukia repeated..

"NOPE!!!!!!"

"But we're signed up for Citrus high...in 3days!"

"NOPE!!! I TOOK ALL OF YOU KIDS OUT!" [A/n- Chad's still here just so you know]

"We're out of public school?" Orihime asked.

"YUP!! YOU GUYS LEAVE FOR BYRON ACADEMY IN 4 DAYS!"

"4 days!" almost everyone yelled.

"It's time to pack," Chad got on his bike and rode off towards his house.

"I can't believe this crap....hey where did my dad go?" Isshin was nowhere in sight.

"This is so messed up,"

"Well, I don't know Ichigo; I mean....it may be fun,"

"Yea, Ichigo. Orhime's right. New experience may be entertaining," Rukia smiled.

"I don't know guys," Ichigo sighed.

"I'm with Ichigo on this one.........I don't trust it," Tatsuki frowned.

"Look....what can go wrong?!" Orihime giggled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Mihama Family Estate**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**August 20, 2009**

**4:00**

"IIIII WIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Tomo punched her left hand in the air since her right hand had Osaka's thump pinned down in a finished game of thumb wrestling.

"Woa, that was fast," Osaka looked at the thumb holding hers down.

"You do realize you won to Osaka," Kagura pointed out.

"EITHER WAY I STILL WON!!!!" Tomo started doing a victory dance when Yumi walked in the room. She looked around at her companions and sighed happily.

"Wow, I'm going to miss you guys," Yumi smiled.

"Wait, you're talking in a future tense, why?" Chiyo asked…

"Well, I do love all you guys Chiyo-chan," she took a brief pause, "But I'm going to St. Barts Island for the rest of my high school career!"

"Wait really?!" Almost everyone asked.

"Yea! Byron Academy!"

"Did you just say Byron academy?" Tomo asked.

"Yea, why?"

"NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!!!! I'M GOING THERE TOO!" She exclaimed.

"...say what?" Yumi's smiled disappeared quick.

"Yea! I heard about it and I was like....WOA....so I just had to fill out the applications and a week ago I get an acceptance letter, LOOKS LIKE WE'LL BE TOGETHER FOR THE REST OF HIGH SCHOOL!" Tomo squeezed Yumi's stomach.

'Oh great,' Yumi inwardly moaned.

"YEA ALL THREE OF US!" Chiyo joined the hug.

"You too?" Yumi looked down at the ten year old.

"Actually....all 7 of us!"

"SEVEN?!"

"YEA! You don't know about the student exchange program?!"

"We're.....all going?" Yumi asked.

"YEA!" and this time everyone with an exception with Sakaki joined the hug. Sakaki was in her own little world.....


	2. Welcome to Byron Academy

Chapter 2

–

Welcome to Byron Academy

–

**Before I start the chapter I just want to say I don't own any of the characters named from the other animes. Including the anime of Inuyasha, Ouran High School Host Club, Azumanga Daioh, Bleach; nor do I own the Nickelodeon Animation Avatar the Last Airbender. On with the show!**

**Gustaf III Airport**

**St. Bart's Island**

**August 25, 2009**

**11:00 AM**

"Awe Haruhi do you smell that?" Tamaki put his nose to the air.

"All I can keep smelling are the peanuts and ginger ale they served for all those hours on the plane," Haruhi moaned and then sniffed the air.

"No you silly silly girl! The air! It's crisp and ocean like! It's the smell of St. Barts!" Just as Tamaki said that a fat guy walked by and farted.

"Well, St. Bart's-"

"Stinks!" Kaouru finished after Hikaru.

"You two are so immature," Haruhi shook her head. "I still don't know why I even agreed to come along with you guys to this school,"

"WELL isn't it obvious! WE needed you to come because simply the host club isn't the same without you," Hikaru stated.

"Wow, that was actually sweet..." Haruhi smiled

"and besides....who else would buy the coffee...." Kaouru pointed out.

" and you go and ruin it," Haruhi frowned once again.

"Mori where is Honey?" Kyouya asked. Mori pointed over to a big window full of pastries and sweets.

"Well guys! This marks the rest of our high school carEE-"

"oh Sorry,...." a caramel skinned girl turned around after bumping into Tamaki to apologize.... "Tamaki?"

"Katara?!" Tamaki smiled and took her hand and kissed it. "Your even lovelier in person," Katara blushed but it was all intervened shortly by a over protective brother and his male friends.

"Excuse me, who are you? And WHY are you kissing my sister's hand?!" Sokka poked his chest and tried to look intimidating (but failed miserably).

"SOKKA!" Tamaki hugged him.

"WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME?! ARE YOU GAY?!"

"Oh....no" he let go "I am Suoh Tamaki, your sister's pen pal from Japan. From her letters it was easy to pick you out. And I'm not gay,"

"He's just really friendly," Honey piped up.

"Oh....ya ok....." Sokka stepped back and tried to smile.

"Any who.....I LOVE GUESSING GAMES! Let me guess the rest. Your Zuko, Aang, and you in the back...Toph!"

"Wow...he's right. Guess you described us well!" Sokka said immediately after eyeing Honey's sweets.

"YEA!! She did. She said the dark skinned guy with the big head was her brother, a guy with messy oily hair was Zuko, some skinny guy with a usual bed head was Aang, and Toph was the short girl with the pale skin and long hair!" Tamaki squeled at his guessing. Aang, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph all looks twords Katara with the same '_I keeeeel you!'_ eyes.

"Ok ok, now I want to guess you guys. You are........Kyouya, Mori, Honey,...the twins...but which is which I don't know. But where's Haruhi?"

"Right here," Haruhi piped up carrying all the bags.

"You can't be. You described Haruhi as a muscular man and not feminine in any way shape or form. That's a girl," Katara pointed out to Tamaki.

"WHAT?!" The twins stuttered. They then dragged Tamaki away from Katara. "Why did you exaggerate so much?!"

"I didn't know she'd meet her!"

"But Haruhi does in fact look like a girl! In fact she isn't manly at all! She isn't muscular and has really feminine looks!"

"Ok....follow my lead," Tamaki stood up gesturing them to follow."Oh really Katara, did I write that? I was talking about.....MORI SENPAI!"

"hmm?" Mori looked up.

"Oh...but in the letter-"

"the letter is old, forget about it," Hikaru said...

"umm ok..."

"Is he ok?" Kaouru asked Hikaru looking at Aang who seemed to be staring daggers at Tamaki.

"Wait, if your from Japan, why can you speak fluent English?" Zuko asked.

"Well, back at Ouran Academy we had to learn two languages. I'm already fluent in french so I chose English and Italian. We all took English,"

"Oh okay, that makes more sense," Toph smiled.

"Out of curiosity, what happened to your eyes. They're kind of pale but they have a green undertone,"

"I have an eye disease. What happens is every year since I was born my eyesight's been getting worse and worse. The doctor said within two to three years I have a eighty five percent chance of going completely blind in both eyes," She looked down at the end of her statement.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking-"

"OH MY GOD YOU POOR POOR THING YOU!" Tamaki picked her up and started giving her a tight hug. "I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR YOU!!!!!!!"

"GET---OFF----MEEEE!" Toph struggled in his grasp. Sokka automatically pounced.

"GET OFF HER!!!!!" Once he freed Toph from his grisp he didn't realize he was no gripping her against him. He was too busy staring down Tamaki...

"Sokka...you can get off me now,"

"Oh...right," he let go of her and turned his head to act like he was looking at some window so no one saw his blush.

"Here why don't we finish the conversation in the car that's going to be driving us to the school," Kyouya mentioned. "We do have to be there in a couple hours. We can take a look around the island before he go to the campus,"

"No thanks, we already have a ride," Aang finally spoke. He started to walk away.

"Oh no! You MUST!" Tamaki started to drag off Aang while the twins followed suit with Zuko and Sokka. Soon it was just Toph and Haruhi left walking behind them.

"I really wonder why I hang out with these guys," Haruhi spoke.

"Tell me about it," Toph agreed.

–

**1 mile away from Byron Academy**

**1:00 PM**

"WOA! THIS PLACE IS BEAUTIFUL!" Kagome shouted over the music.

"I know!!!!" Shippo started taking pictures of everything in sight.

"WHY...why did we HAVE to bring him?!" Inuyasha asked Kagome while driving..

"Because! He's your cousin! Plus there's a middle school campus where he can go to school, so why wouldn't we bring him! He's like family!!!!" Kagome hugged Shippo from the back seat.

"HAHA!" Shippo poked his tounge out at Inuyasha.

"Why you-" Inuyasha was about to hit Shippo but before his hand even made contact they all heard a slap from the back seat. Kagome turned all the way around from the front of the car and Inuyasha looked in the rear view mirror to find Sango glaring out the window and Miroku with a beat red slap imprint on his face.

"Wow Miroku, you couldn't wait until we actually got at the school to start groping her?" Inuyasha chuckled under his breath.

"Eh, I'm only human," Miroku smiled and looked at Sango from the corner of his eye.

"One day, she's going to kill you," Shippo added.

"And that day just might be today," Kagome uttered under her breath.

"Hey, is that the school up there?" Sango finally spoke up about the large cast iron gates up front with a giant B on it.

"I think so," Inuyasha turned his attention back to the road.

When Inuyasha reached the front gates a voice came from a hidden intercom.

"Names and Business,"

"Um hi, we're here to attend the school. It is the first day," Inuyasha replied matter of factly.

"Names?"

"Inuyasha Taisho, Kagome Higurashi, Shippo Astuni, Sango Tajiya, and Miroku Miyazaki,"

"Please stop at the first building on your right upon entrance," The gates opened and Inuyasha drove through.

"Wow, that guy needs to remove the stick up his butt," Kagome said bluntly.

"Yea," Sango agreed and Inuyasha pulled into a parking spot near a stone building with various flower vines coming up the sides. It was contemporary and chic yet at the same time reserved and cozy.

"Well you guys coming?" Inuyasha asked getting out the car. Everyone took the message and jumped out after him.

–

"Um hello?" Kagome asked standing at the counter of the (what it looked like) business office.

"Oh hello! Welcome to Byron Academy! Are you kids students for the fall 09 season?" A middle aged women with a slight french accent asked.

"Yea,"

"OK then, may I please see your acceptance letters, driver's licenses or any other form of id?"

"Sure," everyone pulled out the information and gave them to the lady.

"One moment please," She walked out the room leaving the teens alone.

"Wow, she's a little....."

"Cheery? Perky?" Miroku finished Sango's statement.

"Perfect words," just as Sango said that the lady came back.

"So, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. It is a pleasure to have you here all the way from New York! Shortly we'll be having a guide come in to show you around campus so you know where some things are. Before your tour, do you have any questions?"

"When do the classes start?" Kagome asked.

"You meet your teachers tomorrow. But that is completely optional. Your actual classes however start the day after tomorrow," she answered. "Now, please wait in the chairs over there," She pointed to the chairs in another room. "Hope you have a great year here at Byron academy," and with that the teens got up and went to the other room.

–..--..--..----

**1:30**

"_They call me 'quiet girl'  
But I'm a riot girl!  
Mary Jo Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name!" _Orihime sang to the top of her lungs.

"WE GET IT! THAT'S NOT YOUR NAME!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!" Tatsuki yelled above her singing.

"Oh sorry!!" Orihime plugged in her ipod and hummed it.

"I'm so glad we brought our boards and bikes!" Rukia said pedaling.

"Yea, if we didn't we'd have to walk all over campus," Ichigo agreed.

"I feel bad for chad though. He has to have Orihime on the same bike as him because she doesn't have her own skateboard. He has to go through the singing.......*shudder*" Tatsuki shuddered at the thought.

"It's not that bad....." Chad muttered.

"THATS NOT MY _NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME!"_

"....never mind" Chad took a hand of one of the handbars and rubbed his ears.

"Oh my god, Tomo did you hear that sound?" Yumi asked.

"You mean that really high pitched blah sound yea..." Tomo shook her head.

"Wow, Tomo you knew you were coming to a school where they spoke primarily English. You didn't try to learn any?" Chiyo asked.

"Nope!" Tomo said bluntly. Then her eyes went to Rukia's bike. "What is that beauty?" She was fixated by its bright blue color and silver flames going up it. Rukia turned around to see the girl staring so intently at the bike.

"Do you like it?" Rukia asked the girl she didn't know...Tomo looked at her and you could easily tell she didn't understand.

"_Don't worry Tomo...I don't understand them either_," Osaka patted Tomo on the back.

"Oh....they're Japanese...." Tatsuki noted.

"Hey, Chad, aren't you half Japanese?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea, but I can't speak it well,"

"Well in that case what are we supposed to-"

"Hi, My name is Yumi," Yumi piped up in English.

"Wait, how do you know English?"

"I thought I might be coming to this school and I knew most people here spoke English. So I studied with our language teacher and became fluent. I'm a fast learner,"

**[a/n with the Azumanga Daioh girls if it's in _italics_ they're speaking Japanese]**

"Oh ok, smart..." Rukia smiled.

"Oh, and these are my....'friends'...Tomo, Chiyo, Sakaki, Osaka, and Kagura,"

"Nice to meet you all," Chad said politely. The girls smiled at him.

"_Yumi what did they say?" _Chiyo asked.

"_I introduced us, that's all that really happened,"_

"_WELL FIND OUT THEIR NAMES!" _Tomo poked her.

"_fine, _So, you know who we are.....what's your names?"

"I'm Ichigo, this is Rukia, Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime was the one I'm guessing you heard screaming..."

"Ichigo, don't you mean singing,"

"uh...sure," He shook his head lightly at Orihime. "Did you already have your tour around campus?"

"actually yea, we were about to head for lunch...you want to come?"

"sure,"

–

**2:00 PM**

"Well then, here we are at your house," A 35 year old blonde teacher lead them to a very villa like house.

"This is where we'll be staying?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, based off your personalities we added a few touches here and there inside," She used the key to open the door and everyone was in awe.

"Am I in heaven?" Miroku asked. Then he looked at Sango and said... "no, although I'm pretty close to it. If it were heaven Sango would surely be-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence," Sango glared at him.

"....Sango would be fully clothed reading a book!"

"....nice save," Sango patted him on the back.

The house had THE SILVER ROSES screaming at the top of it's lungs. There was a area for them to practice music, bean bag chairs, possibly one of the most expensive stereos ever, and a lot more. Then in a frame it had a picture of the five of them after a concert hitting it off at Panera Bread afterward...the day after Inuyasha and Kagome became a couple.

"it's perfect,"

"The house has 4 bedrooms, 3 ½ bathrooms, and a full kitchen. It's your home away from home. Because of your need to study if you ever need anything just write down a list and put it sticking out your mailbox. We'll pick it up and deliver as soon as the next day. Your luggage has arrived and it's in your rooms. I hope you've enjoyed the tour of the campus and your stay here at Byron academy have a good afternoon," and she left.

"So, who get's what room?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," Kagome thought... "let's check them out," They were walking to the bedrooms when they passed a glass screen door. "Oh my..." Every one stopped to look at what Kagome was looking at. It was a crystal clear blue private pool on a patio that overlooked the ocean.

"This would have a perfect view of the sunset," Sango said dreamily.

"Yea," Kagome sighed. It was lovely. There own piece of the Caribbean right on their back patio.

"So, you guys want to check out the rooms or what?" Inuyasha said clearly bored...on the outside. He was taken in awe too at the peace and serenity but he wouldn't let that show. Kagome knew better though. She smirked at him as she left the patio behind. They traveled to where most of the bedrooms were.

"Wow, looks like they already picked our rooms for us," Miroku looked at the names on each of the doors. "Look's like I'm sharing a room with Shippo!" Shippo smiled up at Miroku and took a picture of the room. Everyone else went inside their rooms to find their luggage already there and their instruments too. Kagome's room had a very sophisticated but rocked out edge to it. Her bed comforter was a silver down feather comforter with silk black swirls on it. Her sheets looked to be at least 500 thread count.

'Wow, this place sure does have a lot of money,' She then looked at the walls. Pictures of her and all her friends were there from when she was really little to current times. She saw pictures with her old friends, and her new ones. Even one of her dad. She quickly drew a tear. She took the picture out it's frame and put it in her pocket.

'You said you'd always be with me dad...please stay with me now. I miss you...' As more tears came down her face she felt two large arms pull her into a rock hard yet cozy familiar chest.

"It's okay Kags,"

"I...I just miss him is all,"

"That's okay, he's with you right now,"

"Thank you Inuyasha," and she gripped him tighter.

"AWWW! Isn't that cute Miroku!"

"You bet Sango!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome playfully stuck her tounge out at the two.

"Come on, let's see if all our instruments are fine and aren't damaged," They all went back to their rooms to check their instruments. Sango had her drums in tip top shape, as did Miroku his Bass, and Inuyasha his two guitars (one's acoustic and the others electric). Even though Kagome was co lead singer, she still knew how to play various instruments. She knew guitar, piano, and was starting to learn drums from Sango. She also created the songs (sometimes with help though) and did the choreography. Even though Inuyasha was the head of the bunch, she was definitely the brains.

–

**2:30 pm**

It was now late lunch and everyone who wasn't already in the cafeteria were headed that way.

"Zuko, please don't get the spaghetti,"

"why not?" Zuko asked.

"Because I swear your like a trumpet when it comes to fiber,"

"Gee thanks Toph," Zuko rolled his eyes and wasn't looking when he rammed his spaghetti unto Inuyasha's stark clean (now dirty) white shirt.

"Oh sor-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Inuyasha roared. He looked intently at Zuko noticing his one scarred eye.

"Wow, no wonder you didn't see me. Surprised you can see anything out of that bad eye," Aang's eyes widened seeing what was about to happen. Zuko glared at Inuyasha.

"Well, then you must have pretty good eyesight because this is healed up. Perhaps your eyesight is as good and large as your ego,"

"Well, I'd rather have a LARGE ego then a SMALL one...which I'm pretty sure you do," Inuyasha turned around to leave but Zuko grabbed his shoulder and tried to punch him. Inuyasha easily maneuvered out of the way and aimed for Zuko's guts. It was a full fledged fight.

"BREAK IT UP!! BREAK IT UP!" Kagome and Kagome stopped Zuko and Inuyasha from fighting. Kagome looked apologetic at Kagome.

"I'm sorry,"

"Oh no big deal...."

"Kagome,"

"Kagome....no big deal. I mean Zuko was about to say he was sorry. He was just provoked in the wrong ways,"

"excuse me?"

"Well, he said he was sorry. But that guy just erupted,"

"Well, Inuyasha wouldn't have a stained shirt if your little Zuko just watched where he was going,"

"Well. Zuko wouldn't have had to watch if that guy wasn't right behind him..."

"Ok, that GUY has a name. Say it with me... I-nu-yash-a! INUYASHA! And this was not his fault! It was that one eyed freak over there's fault," That struck a cord with Katara.

"Well that one eyed freak happens to have the grace of a swan so I highly doubt-"

"yea ok," Kagome tucked hair behind her ear obviously peeved. "Just keep him away from us," Kagome turned to leave.

"and keep your dog away from us," Kagome felt as if that jab was at her and it couldn't go unnoticed.

"You wanna go bitch?"

"Come on! Bring it!

"already brought!" and then the worst fight began. Nail scratches, pulled hair, the works. Everyone else in the cafeteria were scared of the two girls fighting before them. Especially the groups they were usually in. Then...

_'click_

_clack_

_click_

_clack'_ Heels were heard coming down the cafeteria floor.

"Is there a problem?" A women in her 40's looked at the two groups and then the girls. She was 6'3, had dark skin, and her hair was in a neat chignon. She wore a pencil skirt suit that was traced with red seems. The two girls looked at each other and then at the women.

"Obviously there is. This isn't a good way to start off the year Ms. Whitman and Ms. Higurashi. I expected better from you both from your personalty essays. We will definitely have a long talk about this tomorrow. The women turned around. "By the way. I am Coco Byron. But of course you'll call me Ms. Byron. I am the head master of this school and this definitely isn't a good first impression. And by the way," She started walking away and turned her head and said "Welcome to Byron Academy,"

**well chappy 2!!!! ok some references...**

**well there was the song that's not my name...but thats about it.**

**Well look's like we have our first enemies. And your either with a side or against it. **

**Next Chapter Preview!**

**Looks like Kagome and Katara are in troubles....Ms. Byron is gonna keeeeeeeeeeel them! We'll find out some stuff about the teachers. Like one who hates Techno, the other that is mentally unstable, and one who is strict and precise in all her movements. We'll also meet a new student, and possibly the worst one yet......**

**Shippings that are going to be in this fic...**

**Kataang**

**Zutara**

**Tokka**

**Inukag**

**Mirsan**

**ShippoxChiyo**

**KyouyaxYumi**

**TamakixHaruhi**

**HikouruxHaruhi**

**MorixOrihime**

**Ichiruki**

**ChadxSakaki **


	3. Techno, Tails, And Group D

Chapter 3

–

Techno, Tails, and Group D

–

**Ms. Byron's Office**

**9:00 AM August 26, 2009**

"Well then, let's look back at what happened," Ms. Byron looked at the two girls sitting in front of them and then the two boys in back. "Inuyasha...bumped into Zuko on accident. He tried to apologize but was cut off by screaming by Inuyasha. Zuko immediately fueled up and started fighting. Then the girls broke it up and ended up getting into a fight themselves,"

"Basically the main gist of it," Katara mumbled.

"Well then. Let me explain something too you. You have to be a very important person or be extremely gifted to make it in to Byron Academy. We don't pick up pimps, whores, trashy young girls or gangsters on the street. Right now I have the strongest will to expel all of you immediately and have you exit the campus now. But, I feel that this may have been an impulse type thing. Maybe it was your time of the month ladies, I don't know. But either way, I'm letting you guys go. But...I do not want this type of confrontation again. I will be watching the four of you and your groups very very very closely. One slip up and you are out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the four replied.

"Now, get accustomed to the campus. For the next 3 months, this island and this school will be your home. And guess who the mom is," she chuckled. "I have high expectations of you and this doesn't deplete them one bit. Your dismissed,"

The four stood and excited the room. After closing Ms. Byron's office they each gave the other pair death stares.

"Look-" As Inuyasha started Kagome nudged him in the ribs and whispered...

"It's not worth it," She then turned her attention to Katara giving off a very successful death glare. Zuko doing the same but not nearly as good. They turned their backs to each other and walked away.

–

**10:00 AM**

"Wow, Katara you lashed out!" Sokka laughed remembering the spectacle that took place just the day before.

"Sha she did! It was funny to watch too! I mean the little facial tick you got just before she kicked your as-"

"SHE DID NOT! And that fight was highly uncalled for. She was clearly just pmsing and unfortunately I was in her path," Katara grumbled.

"If you ask me it was that white haired freak's fault. I said I was sorry, but he must be really bi-polar because right before that he was laughing right before," Zuko bit into an apple.

"Look guys, in my opinion it's not about who's fault it is. Let's just stop and forget. Forget and forgive,"

"NOT EVEN!" everyone yelled at him. Aang sighed and looked out the window.

"So, GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" Aang perked up. Everyone shrugged and looked at Aang. "I found..." he ran out the room and then ran back in record time with a Black and white bird on his arm. "this!"

"How did you find a bird?" Sokka asked.

"We're on a tropical island stupid," Toph commented.

"No, no. I meant how did he capture it?"

"Well I had a mango that I was eating last night and I accidentally left it on the window sill. Then I woke up and this guy was eating on the windowsill!"

"Are you keeping him?" Zuko asked.

"Yup! I even gave him a name!"

"NO! We can't keep this...thing....the headmaster is already looking after us for any broken rules. I love California but this place is to sweet to pass up. We need to stay here and I'm not going to risk it for a bird," Sokka pointed at the avian.

"But Sokka, he has a broken wing," Aang pouted his lip.

"*sigh* what's his name?" Sokka finally asked.

"MOMO!" the bird chirped approvingly.

–

**10:30 AM**

"SHIT!" Kagome yelled to the top of her lungs in her room.

"THAT BITCH! I MEAN REALLY! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!" She went into her room and blasted the music.

"Could you be anymore loud?" Miroku stood in her doorway.

"Oh sorry Miroku,"

"It's okay, something i'll admit. Inuyasha did start the fight....but that other girl only made it worse...."

"Um thanks Miroku?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, she was hot though...."

"What was that Miroku?!" Sango called out from the other room.

"Nothing!" Miroku smiled and quickly fled to Sango's room where shortly after you heard a slap and a whine. She went and closed her door and once again turned on her iHome.

About 3 songs later Inuyasha came into the room.

"Can you believe this?"

"No not really. I thought people here would have more class. Obviously I wrong,"

"Yea,"

_~Hey there it's good to see you again,  
It never felt right calling this just friends,  
I'm happy if your happy with yourself,~_

"Did you hear what Miroku said?"

"About her being hot?"

"Yea, but in my opinion she was no where as hot as you,"

"Oh really?"

"Really," He leaned in to kiss her.

_~Take off your shirt your shoes,  
Those skinny jeans I bought for you,  
We're diving in there's nothing left to lose~_

They were already at second base. Usually the farthest they'd go.

"Are we interrupting something?" Sango and Miroku stood in the doorway. They broke away fast and quickly got their clothes back on.

"Well we did have practice. But if you guys were busy we could always do this another time..." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows.

"No no, come on," Inuyasha mumbled and went to his room to get his guitar.

"Which song are we working on?" Sango asked.

"A new one I thought of, here," Kagome handed everyone their music sheets. In this song Kagome played acoustic in the beginning but at the chorus and the rest it was Inuyasha on electric guitar. She still played along with him. Though.

It didn't take long for every one to catch the rhthem and beats of the song. In fact they caught up quick.

–

**12:30 AM**

2 hours later they had nearly mastered the song.

"Hey guys!" Shippo came in the room.

"Hey Shippo," Kagome smiled at him.

"I FINALLY FINISHED!" he started jumping up and down.

"finished what?" Sango asked lightly tapping her drum set.

"The band's website! There's a forum and a music sampler page and everything. I'm even keeping a blog! That fight sure got us a lot of hits! And the look of your eye in those pictures Kagome, killer!"

"What?!"

"You put that on the site?!" Inuyasha roared.

"YUP!" Shippo then looked at Inuyasha and started running leaving the rest of the group laughing behind. Inuyasha had chased Shippo all the way to the front door when someone knocked on the door.

"Yea?" Inuyasha opened the door to a strange kid he didn't know.

"Hey was that you playing the guitar and stuff?"

"Yea, what of it?"

"Nothing, just thought it sounded pretty tight," Inuyasha softened up.

"Thanks....what's your name?"

"Ichigo, yours?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome soon walked past the front door seeing Ichigo there.

"Hi! My name's Kagome," She shook his hand.

"Hey, that was some great playing up there. And are you the same girl who kicked that other girl's ass yesterday?"

"...yea, that was me..."

"Wow...she had that coming. Right before you guys came she was yelling at that other friend of her's about health and stuff. It started to even annoy me," Kagome smiled and Ichigo's confession.

"You want to come in?" She asked.

"No, I'm supposed to meet my friends in a little bit. Nice meeting you," And he got on his skateboard and skated off.

"Wow, at least some people here have some sense," Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's comment and captured him in another kiss.

–

**3:00 **

"_YEA!!!!_" Tomo screamed before she fell overboard on the surfboard she rented. Sakaki passed right by her on her board and looked at her and smiled lightly.

"_Osaka!_" Chiyo called out.

"_Yea Chiyo-chan?"_

"_Look at what I found!" _She held up a hermit crab.

"_I wonder how that little guy got in there......" _Osaka looked all over the shell.

"_I think he climbs in," _Chiyo said. They kept themselves fascinated with the shell while Sakaki and Kagura excelled at surfing and para-sailing and Tomo basically just failed...at everything. But did she show it? Not even.

Yumi looked at all her friends and then returned to her drawing. She was drawing a girl, but was unsure of her face. She needed the eyes to be perfect. They were the reflection of the soul, and she didn't want the girl to have a crappy soul.

"_What's such a lovely lady doing out here on her own_?" Yumi looked up to see seven boys...scratch that....six boys and a girl looking down at her.

"_You guys are from japan?"_

"_Correct. I'm glad we can speak our native language right now. English is so confusing,"_

"_What's your names?" _The blonde one flipped his hair and grabbed her hand pulling her close.

"_My name...is Suoh Tamaki,"_

"_Mizuhara Koyomi...but you can call me Yumi,"_

"_Ah ha....these are my friends. Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Mori, and Honey,"_

"_Why is it the last name sound familiar....wait you mean THE Mitsukuni Haninotsuka,"_

"_Yup!"_

"_but he looks nothing like what I pictured,"_

"_trust us...he can get lethal," Tamaki laughed._

"_Well over there are my friends. There para-sailing; that's Kagura and Sakaki. Then the loud one all the way to your right is Tomo. And the two right there are Osaka and Chiyo. Chiyo's the small one,"_

"_Ah ha..."_

"_Hey boss....we're going to over there and look in the bushes,"_

"_Why?"_

"_It seems interesting....COME ON HARUHI!" _they dragged Haruhi off.

"_COME BACK HERE! HARUHI!" _Tamaki followed running. By the time she looked back it was just her and Kyouya. Honey and Mori were over with Osaka and Chiyo.

"_You have a weird batch of friends," Yumi smiled at Kyouya._

"_You could say that twice. They're unique. They definitely fill up the time,"_

"_I see,"_

"_Why aren't you with your friends?"_

"_I don't know. I'm not one for the high excitement. I'm at a more relaxed pace,"_

"_I see....well it was a pleasure to meet you...Yumi," _Kyouya bowed and Yumi found herself blushing. He walked away giving one last glance at her and she smiled to herself...knowing just how the eyes were going to be.

–

**August 27, 2009**

**Building G 1st Period**

**Chemistry **

**8:00 AM**

"Hey where is the teacher?" Toph asked. "Class started five minutes ago,"

"Do you honestly care?" Sokka flung a pen across the room.

"No...the noises just irritate me. Everyone's yelling and my ears have been more sensitive then usual,"

"...She's probably a no show," Zuko sat back in his chair and closed his eyes when out of no where the lights went out....

"What the-" Different color fog filled the room and as quick as it came, it dispersed leaving a woman standing at the front of the classroom.

"Are you Ms.L-"

"LAXZ BE'S THE NAME! IF YOU CAN'T SAY IT GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM! LET ME HEAR YOU SAY IT! LAXZ LAXZ LAXZ!!!!!!" the class started repeating her in a weird fashion.

"YAY! WE DON'T HAVE A BUNCH OF RETARDS IN MY CLASS THIS YEAR! COME ON START A WAVE!!! WOOOO!" the class looked at her.

"Are you on crack?" some kid asked form the back.

"YES! THE CRACK OF KNOWLEDGE!" She composed herself. "I'm going to teach you things that no one wants you to know,"

"but...isn't that illegal?"

"JUST THE OPPOSITE! THE STUFF I'M TEACHING YOU'S PERFECTLY LEGAL! As long as they don't find out! HAHA JUST KIDDING! I'm teaching you everything from the basics to the advanced...but in different ways..."

Sokka took a good look at the teacher. She was about 5'6 and had light brown hair that came down to her chin. She had a long braid going down the front and had a scar down the left side of her face.

"How' did you get that scar?" Sokka asked. The playfulness from her eyes vanished and she got serious quick.

"How did I get this scar...I ask myself that everyday," she looked at the window sadly making Sokka feel like he asked the wrong question. "IT WAS THE SUMMER OF 92! I WAS CORNERED BY THE GOVERNMENT IN MY HOME COUNRTY OF SCOTLAND! I KNEW SOMETHING THEY DIDN'T AND THEY NEEDED ME! THEY SHOT!" She jumped and slammed a book down on a table. "BUT THEY MISSED ME!" She ducked behind her desk. "I RAN AND TUMBLED BEHIND A BUSH WHERE I RELOADED A GUN I CARRYED. POW POW! I TOOK DOWN TWO! Then one shot me...and I went down,"

"What the hell...." Haruhi stood in the doorway looking at Ms. Laxz.

"I woke up and I was in the doctor's office. I just had a life changing and saving surgery. I would have died if they didn't insert the blood of a kimono dragon and thus...that gave me.....THIS!" She turned around and showed everyone her tail.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Exactly! I was an outcast, but I found refuge in Austrailia where I found my now best friend. The English teacher Ms. Moore. She took me in no matter how weird I was. 5 years after, the headmaster of this school came on a trip from the school and asked us to teach. My chemistry scores were the best in Scotland and Ms. Moore was phenomenal.....and that's how I got this scar!"

"Sorry, but that doesn't explain at all how you got your scar," Haruhi added bluntly.

"THE HELL IT DOES!" and just then the bell rung. "BRING YOUR BOOKS TO CLASS TOMAROW! WE START OFF WITH THE 3 STATES OF MATTER!" she yelled as every was leaving.

"What...."

"The...."

"Fuck...." The three sighed. "This is going to be an interesting year.

–

**D Building 3rd Period**

**English 9 10:30 AM**

"_I don't see why we have to take English," _Tomo sighed.

"_Maybe because we don't have any English experience other than what Yumi knows," _Kagura said.

"_That's true. They say English is the worst language...I believe them. I before E except C unless sounding like ay as in neighbor and weigh? Honestly what?" _Tomo sighed.

"_I couldn't even remember that," _Osaka said.

"_Look, it'll be interesting!" _Yumi was happy.

"_Why are you so happy?" _Sakaki asked.

"_No reason," _Yumi looked at two boys enter the class room.

"_Hey Yumi!" _Tamaki ran over to Yumi and was about to take the seat next to her when Kyouya appeared right before Tamaki and sat in the seat he pulled out.

"_What a pleasant surprise Yumi," _Kyouya smiled at her and she could've sworn her insides would have just melted if she wasn't cool and collected.

"_Good morning Kyouya,"_ She would have started a conversation with Kyouya but the teacher walked in with a bunch of books in her hand.

"Good morning class. I'm Ms. Moore otherwise known as Ms. Rathbone.....it would be Ms. Lautner but some headmaster had to steal him away...." She sighed to herself and looked at the class who clearly had no idea what she was talking about. "Anywho, we will be covering stuff such as nouns, gerrunds, participles, diaglouge, poetry, and the basic grammar principles for our foreign students..." She smiled at the Japanese exchange students. Yumi then translated everything in Japanese.

'**looks like we have a smart student in the bunch'** Kyouya thought to himself. He was attracted to her and definitely wanted to get to know her more.

"Who here has had Chemistry with Ms. Laxz?" A few hands raised.

"She's crazy. Isn't she," Mumbled yeas were heard.

"Don't worry. She's an excellent teacher! She told you her little story on the tail?" More yeas. "Yea, then you know my story,"

"This will be a slower class due to our Japanese friends. But don't worry,"

"Are you here if we need help?" Yumi asked.

**'Fluent in English too...wow' **Kyouya thought.

"Yes, I'm here anytime you need help,"

"Sorry I'm late!" A girl walked through the door lazily and looked Ms. Moore.

"Ms. Weinstein, good to have you joining us,"

"Sorry Ms. M, I have an excuse. I was with Mr. Antony," She gave a smile. Ms. Moore looked her over.

'**short pink skirt, messy updo, very recvieling black tight shirt. And high heels. She is on the path to major bimbodom if she isn't there already' **"Go to your seat. You already disrupted my class. The girl gave a once over over everyone. She scoffed at Yumi, earning a quick glare for Kyouya.

"We're going to play a game. Name your first and last name, favorite color, and favorite music. I'll go first. My name is Mandy 'Steve' Moore, my favorite color is green, and I like rock music. More perferably Paramore. Next?"

"Hi my name is Tamaki Suoh as you would say in America. My favorite color is blue and I like many types of music....perferably anything these young ladies would,"

"Next,"

"Hi my name is Kyouya Otori,...." it went on like that for the rest of the class with an exception of the only japanese speaking students. Right after Tomo the class ended. No one said techno and she was happy for that.

"That's nice, no one likes that stupid techno music. If it is music...which it's not.....I mean really. All it is is a bunch of sounds and-"

"It was nice to meet you," Yumi said on her way out.

"It's nice to meet you too! and it looks like we'll have a good school year after all," she watched the students leave, "Star?"

The blonde turned towards the teacher.

"Watch yourself. This is your second time taking my class. Watch yourself and don't get too carried away,"

"Okay MOM," she replied sarcasticly " I won't do just that. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to get changed for Dance class," And she walked off. Ms. Moore rolled her eyes in disgust.

**'She'll learn'**

–

**B Building 4th Period**

**10:55 AM**

**Dance**

Katara was streching out. Dance was her element. She could twirl and spin and pop and lock and jam. She was a looking at the amateurs around...it wasn't going to be much of a challenging class.

"Class! Attention!" A taller woman with wavy brunette hair in a bun. Her skin was pale, but in a nice way and she had deep blue purple eyes. "Welcome to Dance. I am your teacher Madame' Violet. I have been dancing since I was 3 in France. I am not 38 so you see how long I've been in the profession,"

"What brought you to this profession?" Katara asked. Star snorted.

"Please Madame', let me answer the question," Star smiled. The teacher nodded and stepped back and let her star pupil take the stage.

"Madame' was born in France to a poor family. She found refuge in dance at the age of three and she's stuck to it since. She was so gifted that at the age of 19 she was accepted to a dance college in Russia. Within merely a year of being in the college the New York Rocket's came and recruited her down. She was there for 6 years until our headmaster saw her perform. She was looking for a dance teacher and Mad. Fit the description perfectly. She accepted the job and she's been here since. She know's pop, jazz, ballet, hip hop, tap, and more," Star recited perfectly.

"Perfect, now back in line," Star went back in line just as the door to the studio burst open. "I'm sooo sorry!" Kagome ran to the line fully in her dance attire and looking apologetic at the teacher. Kagome then scanned the room and noticed a certain girl out from among the rest. She glared at her before switiching her attention to the teacher.

"Now I will play the music. I want you to divide up depending on your specialities, whether that's ballet, tap, etc,"

"What if SOME of us are good at most dances," Kagome put emphasis on some and side glanced Katara for a second.

"Yea, what if SOME of us are," Katara cooed backed.

"Then you shall free form. You two since you are apparently so good. Will be with Star. I will play the music and the three of you shall go first,"

She pressed play.

_High on a hill was a lonely goatherd Lay-ee-odl-lay-ee-odl-lay-hee-hoo  
Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd  
Lay-ee-odl-lay-ee-odl-oo _

"5, 6, 7, 8!"

_Wind it up  
Wind it up, uh, uh,  
Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Uh, uh, Yodellay, yodallay, yodel-low _

Kagome started out slow moving to the upbeat and using more jazzy/ hip hop moves. Katara started out classical starting in first position and doing multiple pirouettes and pulling out of it when Gewn hit _Yodellay, yodallay, yoda- low_

_(Yeah)  
This is the key that makes us wind up  
When the beat comes on, the girls all line up_

Kagome was on it fierce and she was neck and neck with Katara. Katara had switched out of ballet and moved towards where Kagome was going with the Jazz and the hip hop.

_And the boys all look, but no, they can't touch  
But the girls want to know why the boys like us so much_

Katara popped up from the floor and did a wave pop like movement at the last line. Kagome did a backflip, and did a jazzy punch to her side and then slid her hands down and she ended right in Katara's face before popping out.

_They like way we dance, they like the way we work  
They like the way the L.A.M.B. is going 'cross my shirt  
They like the way my pants, it compliments my shape (She's crazy, right?)  
They like the way we react everytime we dance_

By the end of the verse Kagome switched into modern ballet and Katara was full hip hop.

Star had already stopped dancing and she looked at the two girls.

'**How dare they upstage me! This is my class, my life. I'm not going to give that up for anything...again' **Star thought. She wasn't jealous. Just surprised they there were actually dancers here. The rest danced like apes on roller skates.

"Enough!" Md. Violet turned the music off and clapped her hands. "We have some over exceptional dancers here. You girls should be proud of yourself. I have made up the groups. After going over the basics, these groups will be assigned a dance style and a song every week. You have to come up with the choreography according to my chart. It WILL be tough. But it will be rewarding. The groups are posted on the board. Dissmissed" the girls went to the board to look at the posting.

Kagome and Katara got there at the same time and had a stare off. They both turned at the same time to check the list...and guess who was in the same group!

"You've got to be kidding," Katara sighed.

"no...no...Um Madam?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible you could have me switch groups?"

"Not even. This is the most advanced group. If your not in here you will be undervalued. You are staying in Group D,"

"But-"

"No exceptions," and she walked off.

Kagome once again ended staring down Katara.

"Those moves you did were easy you know," Katara stared at Kagome.

"Not as easy as those pirouettes you did. Wow so freaking original. Make something up on your own and then come to me," Kagome got an inch closer to Katara.

"Look girls, both your moves were easy. But somehow it impressed Charlotte," She looked snidely at the two girls... "Oh yea, Charlotte equals Md. Violet. Listen newbies. Know your place in this jungle called Byron Academy. I've worked too hard to get where I am and to get my status. I'm not going to let some little girls take over my kingdom. So back off, and no one get's hurt. Toodles!" And she walked off.

**So, chapter three. Lil forshadowing. Wow, Kagome and Katara really hate each other. And who in the name of Jesus, Vishnu, and Kami does she think she is?! We'll find out.**

**Next Chapter Spoilers-**

**+New Teacher, Old class**

**+The Twins begin a plan, and like usual its not good**

**+Haruhi finally finds someone she can talk to who isn't crazy...who would that be?**


	4. The Twins Hatch a Plan

**Chapter 4**

–

**The Twins Hatch a Plan**

**Building C 6h Period**

**September 3, 2009**

**1:30 PM**

"Oh man! I'm sooo not ready for this test!" Orihime banged her head against the desk.

"Chill, it's just a quiz on the first 3 sections. And it's a pretty easy class,"

"Algebra 2 is not an easy class! I'm lucky I'm getting the grades I do get!"

"Your average so far is a 95.7," Ichigo commented.

"That's horrible!!!! I can do better!" She picked up her pencil and started jotting down problems. Everyone was basically playing tic tac toe not really caring for the test. They knew they were going to pass it so what was the need to study? Tatsuki beat Chad again and he put his head on his propped up hand and looked around the room noticing a new student in the class.

"Hey...isn't that that Sakaki girl?" Chad asked.

"Oh, yea. She's one of Yumi's friends. Why?"

"Oh.....no reason,"

"She seems....quiet though. A lot different from any of her other friends,"

"Yea, there's something off about her. But in a good way,"

"You like her, don't you,"

"Nah, I don't even know her,"

"Yea okay-"

"Hey Ichigo, Chad. Can ya'll please stop flirting with that girl long enough to realize that the teacher started the class," Tatsuki rolled her eyes while Chad and Ichigo realized that they were the only ones talking. Everyone was looking at them...but Sakaki didn't know what they were saying. She only knew basic english, such as hi, hello, bathroom, time, and help. But she was catching on quick.

"Okay, now that the men have kindly stopped talking, I'd like to introduce Sakaki. She was moved up from Algebra 1 due to her gifted mathematical capabilities.

For a second, Sakaki turned around to Chad. Chad smiled at her warmly and she blushed before quickly turning away.

"Now class clear your tables and...."

–

**1:40 PM**

"Hikaru, shouldn't we be in Alegbra?"

"No, I mean the test is easy. We can say we were sick and couldn't take it. Not to mention, Sokka's waiting for us,"

"Awwwww.....Hey look! It's Toph!" Kouru whispered to Hikaru. Hikaru got a smirk on his face and made his way over to Toph with Kouru following behind.

"Hey Toph," They both said now walking with her.

"Can't talk. I'm late!" She sped up. "Sokka had better save me a seat!"

"Oh...he's not in class," She stopped in her tracks.

"What?!"

"Yup, he's ditching with us. We're going to have some fun on the beach,"

"That slacker!"

"No, you should come with us," Hikaru started.

"Yea, it'd be sooo much more fun!" Kaouru poked her.

"You got a point......ok! I'm in!" Toph and the twins started down the opposite way to the hallway getting ready for a fun game of hookey.

–

**St. Bart's Saline Beach Hut 6**

**2:30 PM**

"Hey Sokka! Try to get this!" Toph spiked the ball perfectly getting her and Hikaru another point.

"yea Toph!" They high fived.

"Wow...you suck," Kouru pointed out.

"No, I taught her! I don't know how she got so good though," Sokka rubbed his head and looked at her. Hikaru went and served. Kouru hit it back over the net but then Toph bumped the ball to Hikaru. He hit it over the net and Sokka couldn't get to the ball in time and they lost.

"You guys pay for lunch!" Toph hugged Hikaru and Sokka got a little bit to protective. He walked over and broke it up.

"HEY, I'm hungry...how about I pay for your lunch NOW!" Sokka kept a smile (but a scary one on his face).

"Someone's a little-"

"Jealous," the twins smirked.

"What...I'm not-"

"Guys! Come on!!!!!!! They have mango smoothies!!!!" Toph was at a food shack down the beach. The twins smirked again, but they kept walking. Sokka followed after them but then heard strumming on a guitar. It sounded pretty good and he looked to see where it was coming from.

He soon found it coming from a dorm.

[a/n- each individual group's villa home thing is a dorm]

Sokka then looked closer and saw a boy teen with white hair and a a girl next to him strumming in a high octive.

He noticed the teens as the kids who got in the fight with Zuko and Katara. He automatically started to grimace at the sight. Once he knew who they were he didn't want to admit the fact that he thought they were really good.

"Hey Sokka!" Hikaru yelled.

"What's with the hold up?!" The twins and Toph ran to Sokka and followed his gaze. Toph frowned too sharing Sokka's thoughts.

The twins were lost but then realized what the big deal was. They shared a look with each other as if saying 'those were the guys Toph and Sokka's friends got in the fight with,'. They then looked at their friends again and decided that they were going to have a little fun with these two.

"What's up with the look in your eyes?" Sokka asked the twins.

"Oh nothing.....we just have a little surprise for those two,"

"You sure it's a good idea? Maybe we shouldn't be picking fights with-"

"NOOO!" Everyone's heads snapped to the water to find a girl riding a dolphin towards them.

"Renge?" The twins asked.

"We haven't seen you since-"

"we got to the school. Usually you make at least 3 appearcens a week," Kouru started, Hikaru finished.

"I've been lounging around the island having a blast! As for you two..." she looked at Toph and Sokka.

"Wait, who are you?" Toph raised an eyebrow.

"I? I am Renge! The host club's female manager. I keep everyone in tip top shape and without me they'd be goners!" Renge turned and flipped her hair. "AND YOUR IN CHARACTER CONFLICT!"

"I'm in what?" Toph asked genuinely confused.

"You have a tough girl exterior who would love pranks! Now your going soft?! NO! STAND STRAIGHT! EYE'S DIRECTED!!!" Toph did as she was told and then looked at her again.

"Your crazy. But you have a point....let's go for it!"

–

**same time**

**dorm rooftop**

"_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
x4  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight" Inuyasha finished singing.

"Those lyrics were amazing! How on earth did you come up with them?" Kagome relaxed her guitar on her legs.

"Eh, inspiration. I wanted it to be a surprise..but with my patience it couldn't be,"

"What do you mean? For our annervarsary?"

"Pretty much. But i'll just have to come up with something better," He looked out at the beach not noticing the five teens watching them.

"But, that date isn't until another three weeks,"

"Well, good music takes time," He kissed her cheek. Kagome blushed and looked at her watch.

"OH SHIT!"

"What?"

"WE'RE LATE FOR HEALTH!" She grabbed her guitar and Inuyasha's hand and lead him downstairs and out the door to Building C.

–

**Same time**

**The beach**

"Did you hear that?! Perfect!" Renge punched her fist to her hand.

"What?"

"Kagome is a defensive female. She will protect those who she loves at any price meaning Inuyasha. I already had a plan after hearing about the lunch room spectacle. But now this makes it better..."

"How so?"

"Did you hear those lyrics?"

"Yea, and I almost teared up," Sokka rubbed his eyes.

"Pansy," Toph muttered.

"He loves her. And due to those trusting lyrics she trusts him with all her heart. Although if something were to happen to that trust...." A spark went off in the twins head.

"Renge, your a genious,"

–

**Building C**

**3:10**

Inuyasha and Kagome ran for the class. They already sorted out all their excuses for being late and opened the class room door expecting to hear yelling from Mr. Adams for their tardiness.

Instead it was the complete opposite. Everyone in the class weren't in their seat. There was no teacher and the room was havoc.

Inuyasha and Kagome found Miroku trying to flirt up Sango, with her just tapping annoyed on her desk.

"Miroku if I were you, I'd stop. She has that look on her face," Kagome whispered.

"I don't think so, she loves me and she-oooooooowwww" Sango kicked him in the balls. He bent over hand covering his recovering manhood. "Somehow the pain's sweeter when you kick me there,"

"Perv!" She hit him in the head and opened up her health book.

"Anywho.....so where's the teacher?" Kagome looked around.

"I don't know...I think we're getting a new one...." Ichigo walked up lazily looking like he just woke up.

"What up with you?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"Study hall is a great time to sleep, except they don't wake you up when it's time to go," he rubbed his eyes.

"Understandable...." Sango commented still looking at Miroku wither in pain.

'**must have kicked him harder than usual...'** either way she shrugged and looked back in her book.

"Attention," everyone looked at the front of the class to see Ms. Byron standing there with a perked eyebrow and a slight frown. Everyon scrambled to their desks and waited for her to talk. "Our health teacher Mr. Adam's won't be with us anymore,"

"did he die?" Sango asked.

"No no...." we found out he was a drug dealer and was selling drugs on campus. He is on his way to America now for trial. As for your new health teacher; we looked high and low and we found the best of the best. In fact some of you are already lucky enough to have known him before now. Please welcome Mr. Taisho," Inuyasha spit out the water he was drinking to see none other than his brother standing in front of the class.

"Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha blurted.

"brother," He responded coldly.

"Woa, you two are related?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea, half brothers. Different moms,"

"I expect you to teach Mr. Taisho with the utmost respect. Good day," and she left leaving Sesshomaru with all the teens in the room.

"First off, let me say this. I am not like the teachers at this school. I will not play games, and joke around. In my opinion school should be taken seriously. And I take school and education VERY seriously," Sesshomaru stated.

"Well, someone still has a stick up their ass after all these years," Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru then stepped in the light earning gasps from multiple girls in the room. He had the same silk like silver hair that Inuyasha had, but his was longer. His face didn't seem as hard as Inuyasha's but it was still cold and unwelcoming. His face was perfect with no blemishes and he was fit....very fit.

"Would you like to repeat that?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"Yea I said OW-" Miroku pinched Inuyasha signaling him to stop while he was ahead... "nothing..."

"I thought so...."

–

**Host Club Dorm**

**6:00 PM**

"_Senpai! What the hell did you do to me?!" _Haruhi yelled.

"_Nothing bad! All I did was-"_

"_DRESS ME UP IN A PRINCESS OUTFIT WHEN I WAS SLEEP! **MEANING** YOU TOOK MY CLOTHES OFF!" _Haruhi gave him the death stare.

"_I...I...uh"_ Tamaki was dumbfounded. He was receiving no help from the other hosts and retreated to a corner.

"_You guys just make me sick..."_ She exited the dorm heading to the Cafeteria for dinner.

–

**Byron Cafeteria**

**6:15 PM**

Haruhi stood in the lunch line wearing jeans and a hoodie. She was about to take an apple when someone else's hand brushed up against hers.

"Oh, sorry," Yumi looked up to see it was Haruhi so she could speak in her native tounge.

"_Oh...it's just you Haruhi" _

"_Hi Yumi,"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_No not really,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Oh you know....Tamaki and his impulses..."_

"_it must suck being the only girl with all those boys,"_

"_not totally...I'm not into the whole girly thing. So i'd rather be with these guys then some mall obsessed freaks,"_

"_true that,"_

"_so where are your friends?" _As soon as she asked Haruhi heard a loud victory yell coming from 2 tables back.

"_right there,"  
"Oh,"_

"_If you want, you can sit with us,"_

"_really?"_

"_Yea, of course,"_

"_and I hear that someone has a thing for you...." _Yumi blushed and Haruhi smiled thinking of Kyouya and Yumi together.


	5. Phase 1

**Chapter 5**

–

**Phase 1: Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer**

**Byron Cafeteria Steps**

**September 5, 2009**

**12:00**

"Hikaru, we're in position," Sokka said from some bushes a couple yards away from a certain guitar playing duo.

"Good, We're moving in now," Hikaru and Kaouru turned a corner and put their walkie-talkies on silent. "Hey...that was some pretty impressive playing," Hikaru commented Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Thanks....." Inuyasha looked up at them after inspecting his calluses.

Kagome noticed the guys from a couple classes of hers. "Hey, we have some classes with you guys...but we've never actually talked. I'm-"

"Kagome and Inuyasha....we know who you two are," The twins said together.

"Oh......" Kagome was shocked at how they both were in sync, "Well, what' are your names?"

"I'm Hikaru,"

"and I'm Kaouru," they smiled a smile they only gave to the old girls at Ouran. But obviously Kagome wasn't like those girls.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Kagome asked a little weirded out. Inuyasha started to frown. He knew the look. He knew the look all too well. That was the look of a guy trying to pick up a girl.

"Yea, WHY are you looking at her like that?" Inuyasha said in a dark voice. The twins shrugged.

"Like what?" they said and smiled a more friendly smile. "So, listening to you guys play, we're thinking that your band may be more than what your website says,"

"you've been to the site?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, in fact we went through the whole site...there's a beach party next week that my friends and I are hosting. We are usually a classical bunch...but we were thinking of a change of pace. How would you guys like a paid job there?" The twins knew they had them.

Inuyasha shared a look through Kagome, as if they were talking silently. After a couple head nods and frowns later Kagome smiled and accepted the gig.

"Great! We have your numbers...we'll text you the info later," they turned to walk away but then stopped. "Just so you know who's employing you....we'd like you to sit at our table tonight with the rest of your band members...."

"Urm...okay," Kagome smiled at the two strangely. There was something off....very off.....but she couldn't put her hand on it just yet.

"great! See you later!" They walked off and turned their walkie-talkie's volume on.

"Phase 1 part A complete," they spoke into the device.  
"Good. Time for us to do our part," Toph and Sokka scrambled from the bushes heading towards towards the Weinstein dorm.

–

**Weinstein Dorm**

**12:15 pm**

"Okay Toph, you know what to do right?"

"Psh, yea. Now I'm happy my parent's sent me to that stupid acting camp," Toph and Sokka stood behind a building near Star's Dorm.

"Okay....go!" he pushed her earning a death glare before she went on her way.

_Knock knock_

"What?" Star stood in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Toph Bei Fong,"

"And?"

"Well" Toph pretended to look for something to say.. "....oh my god is that a Betsy Johnson original?" Toph eyed Star's shirt.

"Well ya, I get stuff sent directly to me....connections,"

"I see,"

"You don't seem like a person who would be into stuff like that,"

"well...my family comes from big money. I've been around designer stuff all my life,"

"Really?"

"Really! In fact...Betsy is one of my faves!" Toph lied.

"Uh huh....look...everyone else may think your a good liar, but I've been through a lot to know when a person is lieing no matter how good. So now, why are you really here?" Star figured her out.

"I..I...look I'm sorry,"

"Excuse me?" Star blinked.

"Look, I was so lonely because my friends were being horrible to me. I was seeking someone better than them. Someone who is more mature, more fun, and is a better general person," Toph tried to look sad.

"I see...your talking about that dancing friend aren't you...that Katara chic you eat lunch with?"

"Yea,"

"well I don't want you to cry out here in the open. You look like your constipated with that face....just...come on," Star lead her to a overly girly and fluffy room. Toph could have gagged at it but tried her best to keep looking sad. "CRYSTAL! CHRISTINA! BRITNEY!" Star yelled.

Within moments, 3 girls came down the stairs. Toph looked at them in astonishment.

Star was very pretty. Abnormally so a person would think. She had electric blue eyes and honey blonde hair. She was about 5'8 and loved to show her cleavage...but the girls standing beside her at the moment, we're....gorgeous.

"Okay Toph, this is Crystal, Christina, and Britney. Christina and Britney are fraternal twins," Crystal looked to be Indian. She had the warmest blue eyes, completely in contrast with Star's electric blue. These were a paler lighter blue that popped against her skin. She was 5'6 and looked like she was a swimmer. Her hair was long and silky and it went straight down her back ending above her butt. It was black as night but it had a navy blue natural highlight to it.

Christina and Britney looked African American (they were black but they might not have been of African descent...Toph wasn't sure). Christina was darker skinned with violet eyes and Britney was lighter skinned with green as emerald eyes. Christina had black hair that was in an angular bob, while Britney had brown hair that went to her shoulders. They were both the same height; 5'9.

"Hiya," Crystal spoke. She had a slight southern ascent indicating she was from the south.

"Hello," Britney and Christina spoke with an English accent.

"So, where are you guys from?" Toph asked.

"Well, I'm from Georgia, but my parents originated from India," Crystal smiled. Toph was right about India.

"Our mother's from the Bronx, but our father is from England. Our parent's divorced so we don't really have a permanent home. We just switch from momma to daddy," Britney Spoke.

"So this is the closest thing to a home that we have," Christina smiled looking at the floor. Toph could all ready tell the personalities. Christina was more shy then her sister. Britney was outspoken and not afraid to talk.

"Ok, enough of your life story," Star clapped. "Now it's time for you to dish Toph. What happened?" Toph leaned back in her chair and began.

"Well, before we came here, she never acted this way. She was like the sister I always wanted but never got. I'm an only child you see. My parents thought I was enough to handle and with my problems..."

"what problems?" Crystal asked.

"Well, my eyes. I'm going blind,"

"Oh my..." Britney gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" Christina ran over and hugged Toph.

"HELLO? Back to the story please!" Star waved her hands.

"right, so they thought I'd never fit into the family buissness because I wouldn't be able to see. My family makes surf boards and water gear. We're international and even this school uses some our merchandise. I couldn't see and couldn't swim so in a way they disowned me," this little bit of information was true.

"It wasn't until I met Katara and her brother. They introduced me to the group I hang in now today. I clicked and with them I found out who I am. With no help from my parents. I noticed once she got here she already started to change. Something about this school. Then, she got into that fight. Kag something. She became obsessed with her. It's like that girl stole away my best friend," Toph made herself shed a tear and rubbed her eyes quickly.

"So, this whole thing is Kagome's fault?"Star asked.

"How do you know her name?" Britney looked at her.

"Dance class with her....well?" Star shrugged at the beginning of the statement and clucked her tounge impatiently after.

"Pretty much. If she never would have met her...if she never.....I don't know!" And Toph broke down. Of course it was all fake though. She was quickly suffocating from the hugs she was getting from Christina, Britney, and Crystal. Britney broke away.

"THAT KAGOME BITCH! She ruined everything for you!" Britney yelled.

"We need to get her back!" Crystal narrowed her eyes.

"Exactly, we need to do something...." Christina still hugged Toph...

"Star?" The three looked at their leader with questionable eyes.

"You know we're doing something...that bitch is going to pay," Star smiled thinking about it. Star honestly couldn't care less about Toph's problems, but that girl was stealing her class....both of them. Why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Anyone ever notice how she hang's out with that white haired guy? They're going out you know," Star got a sly smile on her lips, the three knew all too well.

"This is gonna be fun," Crystal spoke.

"It really is,"

–

**2 hours later**

"We'll see you tomorrow at lunch," Star smiled at Toph.

"Ok then," Toph gave a shy smile and excited the dorm. Toph didn't want to admit it, but it was in a way fun hanging out with those girls. They were different personalities all mixed together in one mesh pot of a group. Britney loud and outspoken, Christina shy and mysterious, Cyrstal, nice and welcoming, and Star. She was in her own category. Toph wasn't too fond of her, but the others were pretty cool.

She walked over to where she left Sokka behind the building and saw him snoozing.

"Snoozles......Sokka......." Toph nudged him with his foot.

"oh yea....right there..." Sokka mumbled. That little mumble earned a disgusted look from Toph who then kicked him straight in the gut. "OW!" He awoke with a jolt. "What the hell?!"

"Come on,"

"Wait...how'd it go?" he asked catching up with her already 10 paces ahead of him.

"Pretty good," Toph smiled a contagious smile. Sokka smiled to and took out his walkie talkie.

–

**Same time**

"_I wonder what's taking them so long,"_

"_I don't know,"_

"_You think this Star chick is completely dense?" Hikaru asked. _

"_i don't know" Just as they said that the walkie-talkie went off._

"Hello?" Hikaru asked.

"Phase 1 part b complete. Star and her groupies are going to start tomorrow at lunch," Toph spoke with confidence.

"Great...we'll get to know the Inu gang tonight at dinner. We already informed Tamaki about their performing,"

"Does he know about the plan in whole?" Sokka asked.

"No. Please, he'd be so pissed if he even knew anything about it...this is between the four of us," Hikaru spoke seriously.

"Okay...." Toph turned off the walkie-talkie just as Sokka's cell beeped.

'harsh winds 2night! Gr8 4 surfin! Meet us da beach- Kat' Sokka smiled. Perfect ending to the day.

"Everyone else's waiting at the beach for us. Come on," Sokka grabbed Toph's hand and started making their way to the dorm so they could get their boards and their gear. Toph blushed on contact but let her hair out of the pony tail she had it in, so the wind blew in her face to hide her blush. She then pushed Sokka and ran. He smiled and chased behind her.

–

**Byron Cafeteria**

**9:00**

**OHSHC Table**

"So, you guys are The Silver Roses," Tamaki looked at them. "Hikaru and Kaoru said you guys were outstanding!!!! When can we hear you play?"

"Anytime's good for us," Kagome smiled.

"Yea, to quote All Time Low's Hello Brooklyn we 'take the streets all night cuz we sleep all day'! Miroku said with a burger in his mouth.

"That's great! Is tonight good?" Tamaki asked.

"Well-"

"Hold on Inuyasha, let me handle this," Shippo pushed out his chest. "As manager I-"

"And who made you the manager?" Sango asked.

"Well, I'm the band's techie so I automatically-"

"no you don't," Inuyasha slapped Shippo upside the head. "Tonight's good," Inuyasha took a bite of his burger and swallowed before continuing, "How much exactly is the pay?"

"Oh, how about 35 an hour?" Kyouya said after doing his calculations.

"How long are we playing?" Kagome asked.

"three hours," the twins said together.

"Shippo, do the math,"

"It's $105," Shippo replied within 5 seconds.

"Well then we have a gig planned!" Sango high fived Kagome.

"Just so you know, this is an upbeat party on the beach. We listened to some of your music and some of it is mildly depressing. Upbeat songs, and love songs are great," Tamaki explained.

"So by upbeat do you mean like happy happy joy joy songs?" Inuyasha asked with a frown, due to that wasn't exactly The Silver Rose's style.

"No, just nothing about the darkness or the end of life. It's depressing even if the beat is 'killer'. So nothing like music from Three Days Grace. Nothing like Riot or Pain or Animal I have Become. If anything a good example would be stuff like All Time Low, there music is a very good example. Paramore is acceptable too,"

"You might as well just hire a dj," Shippo said under his breath.

"No no! Nothing's like having live music!" Tamaki smiled. "It adds a certain sparkle to the party,"

"Ok then," Inuyasha rose from his seat. "We'll make sure nothing we play is 'dark and depressing'" Inuyasha chuckled to himself. "You come to our dorm and we'll be ready," Inuyasha started walking away with the rest of the band members on his tail. Back at the table the twins smirked slightly and shared a look not going unnoticed by Haruhi and Kagome.

"What ever you guys are planning, I'd think twice before you go through with it," Haruhi warned them.

"Sango, I get the weirdest feeling that something about those twins aren't right...like their plotting something," Kagome whispered.

"Well, your delusional. It's nothing...but I am getting a **certain** feeling..." Sango said annoyed and slapped Miroku right across his face. "Will you ever learn you perv?"

"No.....I don't think I will," he said cheerily. Kagome shook her head at the two but kept thinking, she knew...something was wrong.

–

**September 6, 2009**

**Weinstein Dorm**

**12:00 PM**

"So Toph, you need to act as normal as possible. We'll do all the work," Britney said happily. Toph had been there for an hour just planning and plotting with these girls. And their minds were cruel and shallow. Very cruel...Toph liked their style.

"Yea, not to mention I have some senior friends that will gladly come and help us," Star smiled.  
"Some that would jump to be with little miss Kagome...and some who would gladly help with our little Inupop...."

"Oh Star! Do we have to use a senior for Inuyasha? I so would not mind taking that senior's place," Crystal pleaded.

"Fine you can have your fun," Star waved her hand as if not caring at all.

"YES!"

"So does that mean I can go?" Toph asked.

"Of course, we're done here," Toph got up to leave and made sure she held the smile she had. Once the door was closed Star stood up. "Now if you don't excuse me, I have a study date,"

"You do know that what you doing is completely stupid," Britney said bluntly. Star turned and glared at her.

"Shut up you little whore. Make sure you realize who the alpha is here. Right now your on my good side but it's easy to get on my bad," She left the room to go to her study date.

"I hate her, I really...really hate her," Britney said.

"We know...we do too," Crystal agreed.

**September 7, 2009**

**Byron Main Building**

**Morning Assembly**

**7:30 AM**

"Good morning students," Ms. Byron stood at the front of the room on a stage. "A few announcements for the coming up weeks. First off the president of the sophomore class Sita Weinstein will give some words on the upcoming dance," Star took the mike but covered it with her hand.

"It's STAR! Please don't call me Sita!" She uncovered the mike. "Hi guys...Well as the president of the Sophomore class I'm glad to announce that the home coming dance is now underway! We need people to volunteer their time to work on the dance. There will be different committee's! There's the music, advertising, food, budget, and a whole crap load of stuff! So yea! We'll let you guys know the date! If your interested come to Room B66 in Building A tomorrow!" She smiled and gave the speech fluently. When she finished the speech she made sure she smiled directly at Kagome. Kagome saw this but thought nothing of it. Toph noticed this and smiled to her self.

"Also students, those of you who have Ms. Laxz's Chemistry class-"

"BEST CHEMISTRY CLASS EVA!!!!!!" Ms. Laxz yelled from the back. Students chuckled and smiled. Ms. Byron paused and shared a little smile before continuing.

"As I was saying, those of you who have her class are going to go rock climbing and hiking to find specimens of some sort....make sure you ask her about that,"

"MAKE SURE!" Ms. Laxz yelled once again from the back.

"And if you are in Md. Violet's dance class...any of them please stay behind. Dismissed," The students got up to leave other than the dance students. Md. Violet made her way to the front.

"By request from the headmaster, you will be performing at the homecoming dances. Since there are two dances there will be two groups. The-"

"Why are there two groups?" Kagome asked.

"Because. The freshmen and Sophomore's have one dance and Juniors and Seniors another," Star replied as nicely as she could. She needed to get on Kagome's good side.

"Obviously," Katara said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Kagome clenched her fist.

"I said-"

"You shouldn't be saying anything because I am talking," Md. Violet said. The two girls calmed down and Md. Violet continued. "So, this is going to be your first big grade. You will decide the music. You will decide the cheorgraphy. Group D will be the leaders of each group. As in Group D for the Sophomore's and Freshmen and Group D for the Seniors and Juniors. You can start to ponder what your music will be but we won't start it for another 2 weeks. We have two more dancing styles to go over. You can go," They got up to leave.

"Hey Kagome!" Star caught up to Kagome.

"Um hey?" Kagome was puzzled. Star turned her nose down on Kagome at all times...why so friendly?

"Ok, I don't know how to say this...but you are (besides me) the most advanced dancer in that class. New York did wonders for you! Tomorrow night I want you to come and spend the night at my dorm. Get to know us and so we can go over the possible music choices,"

"Urm ok," Kagome smiled a slight smile. Star smiled falsely and walked away calling over her shoulder...

"and don't tell that Katara chic! We DON'T want her there!"

"I gladly won't" Kagome walked away

Christina, Crystal, and Britney were all waiting around the corner for Star.

"How'd it go?" Crystal asked.

"Well you know what they say...Keep Your Friends close, and your enemies closer,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[a/n- spoilers for next chappy-

1 is the loneliest number that will ever be.....2 can be as bad as 1 but there will never be a number as lonely as 1.

Who knew rain could bring two people together? OR two sets of two people?]


	6. Phase 2

**Chapter 6**

–

**Phase 2: Dancing With the Devil**

–

**September 8, 2009**

**Building C**

**3:35**

"The primeval instincts for most humans and animals are the following; to eat, to drink, to live, to mate, and to die. Humans of course dragged this out a bit, but your dogs and cats at home still have those prime instincts," Sesshomaru wrote his lesson key points. "Some owners go to neutering and spaying their animals to avoid that fact of their animal's life. I still tell my dad that we should have got a certain younger brother neutered," Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha who, instead of listening, was flirting and winking and Kagome from across the room. Once Kagome realized what was happening she pretended to be writing down some notes. Of course Inuyasha continued.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said icily. Inuyasha's head snapped up at his brother.

"What oh teacher of mine,"

"Care to tell me the last sentence I said?"

"ok," Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Inuyasha!" he mocked. Sesshomaru glared at his lesser little brother.

"Actually it was that 'I still tell my dad that we should have got a certain younger brother neutered,'" Miroku whispered earning a glare from Inuyasha.

"At least someone was listening," Sesshomaru looked at Miroku and then turned back to the board. Ichigo stifled a chuckle and Inuyasha jabbed him in his ribs with the pencil.

"Go back to your texting," Inuyasha whispered.

"Gladly," Ichigo took out his phone and started texting Rukia... 'bored how's expository writing'

Rukia responded fast. 'Moore is killing us with work. We have to read the birds by tom! Its supp. 2 b a short story but its 30 pgs long!'

'haha suxs 4 u....do you have to draw for the project?'

'no'

'then u aced it, notin 2 worry about'

'-.-'

':-)'

'grrrrr' Ichigo smiled and closed his phone.

–

**Building A**

**Room B66**

**4:00**

"So is everyone here?" Star asked. Silence. "Okay! So I'm glad you guys were interested in the Home Coming Dance! I'm the head of well...everything! Now please sign your names on one of the committee sheets.

Star noticed who was there. There was some Japanese girls she didn't know. Then there were those guys who flirt with every girl. Then she spotted Toph. She was with some boy...'must be Katara's brother,'...

Then there was finally Kagome, Inuyasha.

Star looked at Crystal and she knew it was time...she waited until they were at the signing sheet.

"Hi! You must be Inuyasha and Kagome!" Crystal ran up to the two.

"um yea......excuse me," Inuyasha tried to shove pass her.

"I'm sorry but I just wanted to ask y'all some questions for the newspaper,"

"Not-"

"Sure..." Inuyasha gave Kagome the 'not now' look, but she smiled and turned her attention to Crystal.

"Okay, so Crystal, Byron Times....Kagome, Inuyasha...what do you think of the school enviroment? Is it a big change from the environment of Manhattan?"

"Well, it's..." Star watched them closely. Crystal spat question after question. Finally there was only 1 spot left on the food committee. Star snapped and Crystal cut off Inuyasha's answer and closed the interview.

"Thank you, sorry I'm needed right now, let's finish this tomorrow,"

"Sure?"

"Thanks," Crystal ran to Star.

"Ok, now for the food committee!" Kagome looked at the sign list and there was only one spot.

"There's only one spot...."

"Well maybe there's another committee with two,"

"Nope, there's one spot in this committee and only one in another....the decorating committee. So how about Kagome you do food and Inuyasha you do decorations,"

"But we really wanted to be together," Kagome said.

"It's no big deal," Crystal walked up. "Besides, we need a muscled tall guy to help carry stuff anyway,"

"Yea, he'll be a big help," Star crossed her arms.

"well, I guess..." Kagome looked down.

"Are ya sure Kags?"

"I'm sure," She kissed him on the cheek and signed her name on the sheet while Crystal wrote Inuyasha's on the committee she was in charge of.

"This is going to be soooo fun!" Crystal pulled off Inuyasha before Kagome could interfere. But she wasn't worried. She trusted him...with all her heart.

"Hey Kagome!" Hikaru and Kouru walked up to her. "We didn't know you were on food committee,"

"Yea, well I am,"

"So, where's Inuyasha, you guys are pretty much jointed at the hip,"  
"We got separated with the committee's. He's in another one,"

"too bad, well don't worry. We're here with you! Let's get cooking!" They lead her off sharing a side glance at each other. So far everything was going to plan.

–

**Inu Dorm**

**6:00 **

"So Inuyasha, how was decorating committee?"

"It sucked,"

"Really?"

"Yea, that Crystal girl was annoying. She wouldn't stop flirting with me,"

"You didn't flirt back....right?"

"of course not...how could you even think that?"

"Just making sure," She smiled.

"Well, I have you all night. Movie after movie,"

"Urm, yea.....about that....you remember when I told you about dance?"

"That you guys have to perform? Yea,"

"Well Star wanted me to spend the night at their dorm to start gathering ideas,"

"So your not going to be here? Wait is this the same girl that's been treating you like crap?"

"Yea, but-"

"In that case, your not going,"

"What?!"

"Well, it's obviously not a good idea. She's probably going to trick you. It's not a smart idea,"

"Well, maybe it won't be that way. She just was probably pmsing or something!"

"Well, I don't want you there!"

"Well , I really want a good grade. Do you know how sad it is if you fail dance?!"

"Well it's impossible with how much you practice!"

"Well your being impossible!"

"Well FINE then!"

"Well great! I'm glad I have your permission to do something in my life!,"

"To continue to trend of wells, well just go then. I have a song to work on...,"

"Ok! Thanks!" She kissed him quick on the lips and grabbed her bags before heading at the door.

'mood swings much?'"Love ya," he told her as she was leaving.

"love ya too," and with that the door closed.

–

**11:56 PM**

"SoIsaidIdon'tcareifmybuttishuge!She'sjustupsetbecauseshe'sflatterthenanotebook!"Crystal spat drunkenly.

"awwwwwwwwCrystalthatdidn'tevenmakesense!"Britney commented after even more drunk.

"Ok guys, time to bed before you pass out," Christina picked up her sister and took her to their shared room.

"Wow, she's strong," Kagome muttered. Kagome, Star, and Christina were the main ones who said they weren't going to drink, so Crystal and Britney took it upon themselves to finish off the 4 bottles of wine all on there own.

"So, let's dance. There are a bunch of songs we can choose-"

"Kagome..."

"What Star?"

"You think we're actually going to plan that dance right now?"

"I thought that's what-"

"No, I just needed an excuse to get you out here,"

"Okay, why?"

"Well, then now for the really juicy gossip. Your beu is literally the hottest male specimen on the campus,"

"thanks?"

"How do you keep him under your leash?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, a guy like him has possibly had countless gf's while being with you, you never thought about it?"

"Inuyasha would never cheat on me! I trust him to know that he would never do that to me!"

"But, do you have enough trust to know that men won't be men? He's a guy. If a chic throws herself at a guy then he probably won't refuse,"

"Well, Inuyasha isn't like that. I know everything about him,"

"Really?"

"His favorite fruit is the strawberry, he loves Ramen, his favorite band is three days grace, his favorite color is red, he was born on January 14, in 1994 at precisely 2:34:29 in the morning, he-"

"Okay I get it," Star shut her up. "I just hope you really do know him....and he's not like other guys,"

"He's not..." Kagome assured herself. He loved her. He loved her...She was sure of it.

–

**September 10, 2009**

**B building**

**6:00 PM**

"Only 6 more videos to go," Even though it was late Md. Violet (Charlotte) was busy watching dance videos to show to the class the next day. She'd been there for 3 hours just watching videos. She was tired and really wanted some herbal tea.

"Knock Knock," Charlotte jumped looking at her boyfriend come in the room.

"Oh, hi Marc," He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Char, did you forget we have a date tonight?"

"No, I was just....busy," She smiled at him. "But I really don't think I can make it. I need to get these students prepared.....and they're horrible. Other than 3 students. But I can't let them fail,"

"That's ok, I have to tutor someone anyway,"

"Really? Who at this time of night?"

"Oh just a student, but she really needs the help,"

"Well...." Charlotte looked at him and glanced over every feature. His brown curly hair that fell right above his temple. His deep blue eyes and tanned skin. His muscular arms and toned chest was visible through his shirt. "Ok,"

"Thanks babe," he kissed her on the cheek and left the room. He left the room in a hurry...

"This is the fifth date he's canceled for tutoring...."

–

**A Building**

**6:10**

"Hey sorry I'm late," Marc said going through the door.

"No big deal, just builds the anticipation,"

"You know that if we get caught-"

"I know Mr. Antony...they'd ship your Italian ass back to New York,"

"Why so formal, call me Marc," Marc starting unbuttoning his shirt.

"It adds to the appeal," the girl took her hair out of her tie. She shook it out and rushed in for an abrasive kiss.

"Urm Ma..rc..."

"Star....I love you" was barely heard over the paddling of the rain, but what wasn't heard was the gasp from outside the room.

–

**Byron Library**

**6:30**

"_Tomo, why are we even in the library...you hate reading," _Yumi asked.

"_I made a bet that I could read all the Harry Potter books in one night,"_

"_Who did you bet?"_

"_The Itachiin twins!"_

"_Really? Do you know how long those books are?"_

"_Yea, that's what makes it worth while! It'll be something to brag about for sure," _Tomo continued to pick up the books she needed. Tomo finished and Yumi helped her to the door.

"_You do know these books are in English, right?"_

"_Yup! Even more fun!"_

"_Wow Tomo, sometimes your just like Osaka,"_

"_Why does that sound like an insult?" _Tomo checked out her books and looked at the window. It was raining cats and dogs.

"_Well let's go!" _Tomo ran out the door having running through the rain. Yumi though, did not want to get wet.

_**'I guess I'll just study then,'**_ Yumi sat down at a secluded table in the back not to see Kyouya and Tamaki walking through the doors.

"_Remind me why, we came to the library while it's raining,"_

"_Because, no one WOULD come to the library. We're going to do research on great American parties. It's Hawaiian theme,"_

"_Can't we just look it up on the computer?"_

"_We could, but where's the fun in that? hmmm... This Hugh Hefner guy seems really popular when it comes to parties!"_

"_Tamaki you never cease to amaze me," _Kyouya walked away from Tamaki looking for books on his own. It started to fascinate Tamaki to no extent, but Kyouya grew listless.

Wondering around he found himself at Yumi's table.

"_Good evening Yumi," _Yumi looked up to see Kyouya.

"_Oh, it's just you Kyouya, hi,"_

"_What are you doing at the library this time of night?"_

"_I was here with Tomo picking up some books. When we first got here it was a regular peaceful night. But then it started to rain. Tomo being Tomo ran outside to the dorm. I didn't want to get wet, so I'm here until it let's up,"_

"_Well, Tamaki seems like he's in his own little world. So how about I walk you to your dorm? I have an umbrella," _Yumi blushed but quickly snapped out of it.

"_Ok. Sure," _Yumi got her books together and walked next to Kyouya. Kyouya opened his umbrella and put it above both their heads. The wind blew harshly and whirled their hair in all directions. Unconsciously Yumi clutched herself to Kyouya's arm for warmth. Even though it was late late summer it was very cool on the island.

It was a very silent walk back, not that they minded. Yumi couldn't stop blushing and Kyouya found it cute.

About 20 yards away from the dorm Yumi finally spoke up.

"_Thanks for walking me back Kyouya,"_

"_Don't mention it," _Kyouya smiled. Yumi looked up at him instead of at her feet and ended up tripping. He grabbed her and they ended mere centimeters away from each other.

"_WOO HOO!!!!! Yumi's gonna get it on!!!!!!!!!!" _Tomo sang from the window. Yumi quickly reasembled herself and headed towards the door.

"_What's get it on mean Tomo?" _Chiyo asked.

"_It means-"_

"_Thanks again, Kyouya. I appreciate it,"_

"_No problem at all," _He smiled his award winning smile making her blush once more before she went inside. 'Not at all,"

–

**OHSHC Dorm**

**9:00 PM**

"_Wow, it's really thundering out there,_" Honey noted.

"_Hey have you guys seen Haruhi?_" Kaoru asked.

"_No....I've been looking everywhere,_" Hikaru panicked. He really had been searching everywhere. She was the worst during lightning and thunder storms, and these storms were worse than the usual storms they got in Japan.

Five minutes later, he heard whimpering coming from a bathroom.

"_Haruhi? Haruhi?" _Nothing was heard other than silent cries. He slammed open the door to find her with a blanket in the tub. "_Haruhi"_ he went and hugged her as his shirt soaked up her tears. _  
"I'm here for you. I'll always be there for you," _He pulled her tighter. She clutched as a lightning struck. She stopped whimpering long enough to talk.

"_That time, when we went to the beach. It was the worst I was in a while. Usually, at home I'd have my mother's blanket here with me. She...made it for me right before she died. This is my only way to get closer to her, my only way..to...." _She let a silent tear out again. Hikaru held her tighter....

"_I know, I know," _

**[A/N- So guys, I tried to make this 3000 words but im a good 900 under. I couldn't wring this out anymore. So lets see........star's having an affair with a teacher, non the less Md. Violet's bf, Inuyasha and Kagome are seperated on diffferent committee's and Crystal be's a flirt. I don't want this series to go any longer than 20 chapters. Next Chapter**

**-Toph get's a little more cozy with Star's cronies**

**-we find out who made the gasp**

**-a little more flirtation with our favorite non hanyou.....well he's a hanyou just not in this series...**

**-Kagome seeks refuge and help....from the most unlikely of people]**


	7. Phase 3

**Chapter 7**

–

**Phase 3: Ritz and Glamour**

**September 13, 2009**

**Laurent Gym**

**Noon**

"Now Hikaru, can you get the budget for the food?" Kagome asked.

"Sure thing," Hikaru sauntered over to the budget table and picked up the food budget list. "Here ya go, Kagome,"

"Thanks....." Kagome read over the numbers hastily.

"LET'S BLAST SOME MUSIC!" Star yelled. Avril Lavinge's Best Damn Thing blasted through the gym speakers.

"_Let me hear you say Hey Hey Hey!" _

The gym sung out "HEY HEY HEY"

"_Alright! Now let me hear you say Hey Hey Ho!"_

Kagome joined in this one "Hey Hey HO!" She yelled towards Crystal who was now complimenting Inuyasha's muscles.

"_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_

_Even though I told him yesterday and the day before,"_

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha just in time to see him help Crystal up the ladder. '**She could have got up that thing...it's not even that tall,' **

"_I hate it when a guy_

_doesn't get the tab_

_And I have to pull my money out_

_cuz that looks bad,"_

"OH Inuyasha! Can you move the ladder over there," Crystal sung out.

"Sure...." Inuyasha pulled the ladder in the direction she pointed with Crystal on it.

"_Where are the hopes_

_Where are the dreams_

_My cinderella story seems_

_When do you think _

_he'll finally see...."_

**'bimbo bimbo bimbo...slut slut slut,' **Kagome thought.

"Uh Kagome.......be easy on the pen,"

"Yea, your putting to much pressure on it," The twins said.

"_That your not not not_

_gonna get any better_

_you won't won't won't_

_you won't get rid of me never._

_Like it or not even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same!"_

Kagome peeked over towards the two one more time. Crystal lost her footing.

"AH!" She fell of the ladder (purposely) and Inuyasha caught her in his arms. That struck a chord with Kagome.

"I'm gonna go," She mumbled and grabbed her things.

"_And yea yea yea I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me I'm a scene! I'm a drama queen!_

"I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen," Kagome muttered going out the door. Inuyasha saw her leaving.

"Kagome!" He ran after her.

"Where the heck are you going?!"

"Oh, back to the dorm,"

"Why?"

"I don't know...ask Crystal!"

"....are you really getting jealous over her?"

"....no..."

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"YES you are,"

"NO I'm not!"

"Your crazy if you think anything is happening. Nothing is going on between us! We're just setting up and stuff," Inuyasha looked her in the eye.

"Yea, ok....,"

"Kagome..." he said in a warning yet caring tone.

"Fine...I trust you,"

"There, now if you really must go back go,"

"Ok....."

"And Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"You are the best damn thing that my eyes have ever seen," Kagome giggled.

"Alright alright, yea," She skipped down the steps back to the dorm.

–

**Same time**

**Back inside**

"Crystal!" Star called.

"Yea, Star?"

"Great job there...you are a really good actor,"

"Who says I'm acting?" Star looked lustfully at the white haired beauty walking inside the gym alone.

"Wow Crystal, I've taught you well," Crystal giggled and went back to her post.

The twins watched the whole thing happen.

"_Wow, Star is a dunce,"_

"_Exactly....she thinks this whole idea was her idea,"_

"_Yea, she's not smart enough to realize we had Toph plant this whole idea in her head,"_

"_Yea, and looking at the way Kagome stormed off....it's going great. But that Star chick is annoying me,"_

"_Tell me about it, you know what....forget the plan. We rolled this out long enough for it to make it's own path...let's see where it goes from here,"_

"_Great idea Kaoru,"_

–

**2:00**

**Bleach Dorm**

"I'm telling you Ichigo, I know what I saw!" Rukia said.

"So, supposedly-"

"Not Supposedly!"

"Ok....You saw Star Weinstein and some teacher doing it?"

"Yes!"

"Rukia...we're at a private exclusive boarding school. Why is it I don't believe that?"

"Look at the Star girl. It's not like it's something hard to believe. She has slut written all over her," Tatsuki said with popcorn in her mouth.

"Tatsuki has a point, she isn't exactly a saint," Orihime agreed.

"What do you think chad?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't have an opinion. Personally I don't think we know enough about her to judge what she would and wouldn't do. You guys are just going off looks,"

"I'm going off woman's intuition," Orihime smiled.

"Woman's intuition or not.....find some proof and then, I'll believe you," Ichigo walked out and Chad following him.

"Look guys you do believe me right?" Rukia asked.

"I do," Tatsuki shrugged in her chair.

"Me too," Orihime jumped up.

"Because we need that proof. That star girl is a bitch...and if they knew about this....," Rukia ended thoughtfully.

"I see what your thinking Rukia," Tatsuki smiled.

"Ok...let's do this!" Orihime laughed.

–

**3:00**

**Sidewalk to Weinstein Dorm**

"You mean you've never had a fatty party?" Britney asked Toph.

"No, not really,"

"Wow, your going to have to have one! Their so fun! A whole afternoon of fatty food and movies!"

"Really?" Toph was intrigued at the idea...but she didn't want to get to cozy with these guys.

"Yea! It's like a little party for us,"

"Okay, I guess I'll-"

"YAY!" Britney didn't even let Toph finish her sentence. "You need a dosage of girl time anyway...I mean all you do is hang with the guys. You need to be balanced. I mean look at what your wearing," Britney gave her a meaningful once over.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well for starters....those are boy's shorts. And a guy's Converse shirt,"

"But-"

"Nope! You hang with surfers so your gonna be surfer chic! It's going to be you, but just a little more girly,"

"That's more Katara's thing,"

"Look! Forget her! She obviously forgot you. You need to know what a girl's night out feels like...in fact. For you, forget the fatty party. We're going out on the town!"

"Can we do that?"

"Look, Star will say it's for the Homecoming Dance! We need to do some scouting for places and dj's and shit. They'll let us!"

"Oh...well okay," Toph was kind of excited, yet upset at the same time...tonight her and the gang we're going to have a bonfire. They haven't had one in the longest...but it was for the best....Right?She got to to go inside these girls heads, and that was something Toph was looking forward to.

–

**4:00**

**Student Post office**

"Just wait here for me,"

"It's hot out though, I'm going in with you Kagome,"

"No, you always complain because of apparently how long 5 minutes take,"

"Fine! I'll stay out here in the hot,"

"Good boy!" Kagome pat a ticked off Inuyasha's head and went inside.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Star ran up to him.

"Oh shit...."

–

'Dear Sis,

How's things going at the boarding school. Things are good here and yes grandpa is still crazy. Lol. In the last letter you said we should just email but I like this better. It makes it more special I guess. Tell Inuyasha I said hi! And Shippo that he still owes me money!

Souta!'

Kagome read the letter with a smile. Souta always was one to cheer her up.

"Hey, your Higurashi right? Kagome?" Kagome turned to see a guy with black long hair looking at her.

"Yea, Kagome....and you are.."

"OH! My name's Kouga,"

"Oh...ok...well nice to meet you Kouga,"

"Nice to meet you too. To have you smiling like that someone special must have wrote that letter,"

"Oh, it was just my brother back in New York. His letters just do that to me I guess,"

"Must be a great kid to have you that happy. I haven't seen a smile that pretty on any girl for a while," Kagome blushed.

"Well thank you Kouga, I should get going...I have rehearsal,"

"You play an instrument?"

"Instruments. Guitar, piano, vocals, and a little bit of drums,"

"Wow, you definitely are more than a one talent girl,"

"Yea, thanks,"

"Well I better let you go, but not before I ask you if you want to grab dinner off campus,"

"Oh, we're not aloud to go off campus and-"

"seniors are,"

"Your a senior?"

"yea,"

"Well, I have a boyfriend too, so I better go,"

"Oh...lucky guy. Wish I could be him.....okay...than once again, it was nice to meet you Kagome. See ya," He walked out with confidence in his step. Kagome was thrown off by his flirting. He wasn't all that bad looking either. But her heart belonged to another.

"Woa....Shippo! Did you see that?" Sango whispered behind a counter.

"Yea...that guy was hitting on Kagome.....but she stayed true to Inuyasha. Don't know why she did, that guy looks so much better-"

"are you gay?"

"you didn't let me finish.... a better COUPLE than Inuyasha and Kagome..."

"I don't know....."

"Just....check your mail,"

"gah...fine"

Smiling, Kagome left the student post office. She looked across the way and saw none other than Crystal flirting up Inuyasha.

She froze in her spot for a second but then relaxed. He looked timid and uncomfortable. Kagome smiled at how he wasn't moved....but then he smirked and said something back at her causing her to playfully hit him.

Kagome walked away with putting her hood over her head. He didn't see her leaving and that, she was glad.

Tears started dropping slowly from her cheek. She didn't know why...but this is the same way she would get when he was dating Kikyo. She would tear up seeing at seeing them together.

"Ms. Higurashi," Kagome froze in her step. She knew that icy tone.

"Mr. Taisho," Kagome replied whipping her head around.

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh...no-"

"What happened." He didn't say it like a question.

"Nothing hap-"

"Aunty Kagome!" A little girl poked her head from behind Sesshomaru's leg.

"RIN!" Kagome knelt and hugged the five year old tightly.

"I missed you aunty! Daddy was going to take me to see you!"

"I missed you too! And you can come at any time," Kagome smiled at Rin.

"Daddy! Can we take Aunty to our house?" Rin asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru seemed like a man made of ice with one or more sticks up his ass...but when it came to Rin the ice melted and the sticks came out...

[a/n- does that sound weird to anyone else other then me?]

"Okay," Sesshomaru told her. Rin smiled and took Kagome's hand and led her to the car. Kagome was preparing herself for a car ride full of talking.

–

**4:25**

**Teacher's Residences**

**Taisho house**

"Mommy!" Rin yelled running in the house.

"One second," A lady yelled back coming from the kitchen.

"Mommy! Look who we saw at the post office!" Rin pointed to Kagome.

"Kagome!" The women ran to Kagome to give her a hug.

"Kagura!" Kagome hugged Kagura back.

"It's been a while,"

"Yea, it really has been," Kagome agreed.

"Are your friends here too? And what about that nephew of mine?"

"No, Sango and Miroku aren't here...and Inuyasha is...." Kagome trailed off.......She felt a tear drop coming...

"Um Rin, Sesshomaru...why don't you guys go play dolls," Kagura gave an advising tone. Rin smiled at playing dolls while Sesshomaru's frown deepened. The two left though.

"Kagome, what happened?"

"I don't know. I trust Inuyasha, I really do. But there's this girl who keeps on flirting with him. He's not really doing anything to stop her though. I love him, but....." Kagome let it all pour out.

"Shh...he loves you too....he just doesn't want to be rude to that girl. Look he'd never do anything like that. He cares about you...he really does."

"I know, but after what happened with my father..."

"Your afraid to fully open your heart, because you don't want to be hurt like the way your mother was when he passed,"

"Yes. I love Inuyasha......but I'm scared to fully open my heart like you said. Every hello ends with goodbye you know,"

"I know, but the thing about love is you can't control it. I never knew I'd be married and have children with such a guy as Sesshomaru up there, but I don't regret it. Every day your heart opens up more and more if you let it or not. You need to open all the gates to your heart, because after what happened with Inuyasha and his mother....well it's the least you could owe him. He's opened up the gates for you. It's only fair you return it,"

"Thanks Kagura..."

"No problem Kaggie.....now isn't your anniversary coming up?"

"Yea, it is...and you just gave me inspiration for a song! Thanks!" Kagome jumped up. "Tell Rin I'll come by on a later day and bake cookies with her,"

"Will do, and she'll hold you to it,"

"I know she will! Bye,"

–

**6:00**

**ATLA Dorm**

**near by beach**

"Hey Zuko!" Katara called. Zuko looked up at Katara. "Betcha can't do this!" Katara was way out in the water when she caught possibly the biggest wave out there all day. She was all the way at the top of the wave when she did a sharp turn and her and the board did a quick flip but landed perfectly on the wave and it descended into the ocean.

"That? That's easy," Zuko called.

"So do it!" Katara called back.

"I can!" Tomo shouted with a rented surfboard running towards the water.

"Hey Tomo," Sokka said.

"Hey! Sokka watch this!" Tomo had been learning more English every day. She was no where near fluent but she was getting closer. Tomo attempted to get the next wave....but failed...miserably.

Zuko who was still on the beach just chuckled to himself while Sokka laughed his ass off.

"What was that?!" he shouted.

"I getting better!" She called out.

Katara swam over to her and helped her on her board.

"Wow...Zuko, I don't think you could have done that move she did,"

"I so could-"

"not,"

"Shut up Sokka. Like you could have,"

"I could. I'm the one who taught her,"

"No, you taught her how to get on the board. She was a natural at surfing. Remember? I was there," Zuko looked in awe at the surfer.

"Hey Zuko....Zuko!" Sokka snapped in his face.

"What?"

"Look, I know your crushing on my sister, but remember this...Aang likes her too...competition,"

"Not to mention I don't want to ruin the friendship that we share,"

"Yup," Sokka was getting bored on the subject "...have you seen Toph?"

"No I-"

"Hey Guys!" Toph ran up to them.

"Hey! You missed it! Tomo-"

"Sokka...can I speak to you...over there?"

"Why..can't you just say-"

"NOW," Toph said through gritted teeth.

"Fine fine..." Sokka walked off with her. "So what's up?"

"Well, I found a way to really get into Star's cronies heads,"

"How?"

"Well, I need to spend the night with them....."

"and miss the bonfire?"

"Yes,"

Sokka was very disappointed. He was looking forward to the night. "Fine, just don't do anything crazy Toph, and please watch your back. I won't be there to watch it for you,"

"I'll be fine," Toph smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry,"She broke away but then turned back around slowly... "What's this about watching my back?" she laughed and ran to get her bags from the dorm. Zuko walked up to Sokka.

"Toph I didn't mean it that-.....*sigh*"

"You talk about me crushing on Katara. What about you crushing on Toph,"

"WHAT?! I-"

"Look, it's obvious...you guys have a strong connection. And besides....it's okay for a guy to like a girl," Zuko chuckled before walking away.

–

**9:00**

**Jerome Marze Party Boat**

**private room**

"A double!" Crystal shouted to the waiter.

"Crystal! Enough with the shots! You can't get drunk tonight!" Britney laughed drinking some water.

"Kill joy!" Crystal stuck her tongue out at her and threw her napkin starting a playful fight between the two.

"So this is what you guys do usually?" Toph asked.

"Yea, pretty much," Christina said before looking at a tense Toph "Relax! This is supposed to be fun!" Christina smiled.

The napkin fight turned into a pillow fight and a pillow went smack dab into the back of Toph's head causing the water Toph was drinking to spill on her shirt.

"Oh...sorry Toph..." Britney said.

"It's no big," Toph stood. "But I can't say sorry to you!" Toph picked up the pillow and whacked Britney in the head.

"It's on!" Now the three were having a huge pillow fight.

5 minutes later....

"Wow, what are you guys? 10?" Star said coming in the room.

"Oh hey Star!" Crystal spoke before getting whacked again by Toph.

"You guys are so immature! Come on! They have the best songs playing now," Star left the room again. The girls followed after her. Toph stayed in the room and picked her cell.

'Hey Sokka u there?'

'ya....so hows it goin? Checkd star's house...didnt see u. ? r u'

'ummm....a party boat....off school campus'

'WHAT?!'

'yea....'

'why r u off campus on a party boat'

'figuring out their minds'

'what if u get hurt! Ur not on campus'

'look...im a big gurl I can handle myself'

'but....juz plz be careful'

'will do'

"Toph! Get your ass in gear and come on!" Star yelled in the room.

"Coming," Toph dropped her phone and ran out the room.

–

**10:00 PM**

**Inu Dorm**

**Kagome's room**

"your so hypnotizing.....you've got me laughing while I sing..." Kagome muttered and jotted down some notes on a piece of paper.

"Knock knock," Sango came in the room.

"Hey Sango,"

"So.....i've barely seen you all day, she lied "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just- HEY!" Sango snatched the music. Sango scanned the lyrics.

"Awwwww! This is sooooo cute! This for Inuyasha?"

"Who else would it be for?"

"Well at dinner...I uh.....I heard some senior talking about you. He said you clicked..."she lied again.

"Oh, that's just Kouga,"

"You know him?"

"Yea, he kept flirting with me. But I was nice and smiled,"

"He said you had a pretty smile," Sango teased.

"Look you!-"

"WOOP! GIRL FIGHT!" Miroku said laughing from the doorway.

"In your dreams Miroku," Sango smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"What's that?!" Miroku snatched the music from Sango and read it. "Now Sango dearest why can't you be so forward with your feelings towards me?"

"Because there are none," Sango blushed.

"That's a lie," Kagome smiled and nudged her.

"Is not," Sango muttered.

"What ever, look Inuyasha and I were going to go to the beach to check out the spot where we're playing for that party tomorrow. You coming with?"

"No, I want to stay here," Kagome smiled.

"Yea, and I'm gonna stay here to," Sango sat next to Kagome.

"Okay, go and keep working on the song for your beu," Miroku said really girly.

"Just go!" Kagome threw a pillow at him.

"Ok! Peace out," Miroku left and they soon heard the door slam.

"Sango....I need your help with something," Kagome said.

"Sure sandy! What is it?!" Sango joked. Kagome understood the joke.

"You think we could go to your house?"

"Yea of course! Come on!"

"GOOD BYE TO SANDRA DEE!" Kagome sang and both the girls laughed.

"Too many show tunes," Sango said.

"Yea, but seriously.... I need your help....and Shippo's too,"

"Okay, well then come on!" Sango and Kagome got up in search of Shippo with the music in hand.

–

**10:30 PM**

**St. Bart's Saline Beach Hut 6**

"This is more than ample space," Inuyasha said.

"Yea, and Shippo and his sound booth can be right there," Miroku pointed to a spot.

"yea, so what are you going to do about next Wednesday,"

"I've been working on a song,"

"Two minds think a like,"

"You know what she's doing?"

"Oh...uhhhh"

"look, it's okay, she'd kill you if you told me. Hm... Maybe you should tell me then," Inuyasha laughed.

"I'd rather not. I like living,"

"Just tell me one thing,"

"What?"

"Was she upset?"

"No, she seemed perfectly fine. Did something happen?"

"Well....you know how she get's jealous?"

"Terribly,"

"A girl keeps flirting with me and-"

"Please tell me you set the girl straight,"

"Well, no,"

"You idiot! No wonder she'd be jealous. Your going along with it!"

"NO! She's coming onto me and I can't make the girl cry by telling her I'm not interested,"

"Well, you better set her straight. And Kagome. Some senior today was trying to pick her up,"

"What?!"

"Yea, I was talking to Sango and she said he said they clicked and that she had a pretty smile and she left because of some boyfriend of something,"

"Well, at least she didn't get with him,"

"she'd never do that....but they say this guy is captain of the boy's water polo team. Athlete. And a good looking one at that,"

"You are so gay,"

"no I'm serious. Now, make her too upset...she has a shoulder to cry on now," Miroku walked past her. "But she loves you...I could see it in your gift....but still. Watch it,"

–

**September 14, 2009**

**ATLA dorm**

**11:00 AM**

"I'm going to see Star!" Toph yelled going out the door. She didn't want to admit it, but she had so much fun the last night. She never felt so free. Even with her friends, she never had partied like that.

"Toph, I think your hanging out to much with those girls," Sokka said.

"What? No I'm not, I'm just helping the cause,"

"Is that why I saw this on your phone?" Sokka held up her cell phone and a video her laughing and eating and drinking (non-alcoholic drinks).

"Hey! You went through my phone!"

"I'm glad I did! Toph this isn't helping the cause! This is partying with the enemy,"

"I was not partying with the enemy...."

"Well, what happened? Because that DEFINITELY LOOKS LIKE PARYTING!"

"I WASN'T! AND WHAT IF THEY AREN'T THE ENEMY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! OF COURSE-"

"NO SOKKA YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN THEIR LIFE! AND IF ANYTHING KAGOME IS THE ENEMY! REMEMBER! NOT STAR! KAGOME AND INUYASHA! WHICH I'VE BEEN WORKING ON ANYWAY!"

"Guys what's with the yelling?" Aang came downstairs with Momo on his shoulder. Sokka and Toph just turned from each other.

"I'm going," Toph took her phone and slammed the door on her way out.

"Well then, Sokka?"

"Look....it's...nothing," Sokka started to walk away.

"Sokka, you wouldn't be so tense if it was nothing,"

"Look, it's nothing," he said more firmly.

"Sokka," Aang said in a warning tone.

"Fine.....look-" And it all poured out.

–

**11:30**

"Britney!" Toph called yelling from outside. Crystal came to the door and smiling and put her a finger to her lips.

"Ssh, Britney and Christina are talking to their dad. They barely get to," Christina whispered. Toph nodded and heard Christina and Britney laughing on the phone. It was on speaker.

"Well, girls I have to go. Behave yourselves, and Britney..." Their dad said on the phone.

"Yes daddy?"

"Don't you get drunk!"

"Oh daddy! I never do!" Britney laughed.

"Liar!" Christina laughed and shoved her playfully. This is the most lively Toph has seen Christina.

"Well bye duckies,"

"Bye daddy MWAH!"

"And MWAH!" They then hung up the phone. Christina's smile went down fast and the tears started coming down her cheek.

"Chrissy," Britney sunk to the floor hugging her sister. Britney soon started to cry too. Crystal motioned for Toph to follow her outside. Toph followed her to the front and closed the door.

"As you know Brit and Christina's dad is from England and their mother is from Brooklyn. A lot of kids come here by choice...but these guys are here by force. They wanted to move in with their parents. Which ever one, they didn't care. But their mother was always out getting drunk and their father thought that they shouldn't live with their mother. He's pretty big in money so he payed for both of them to come here. He's also very busy...not getting drunk but with work and business. He owns a publishing company. Second biggest in England. So he's tied up with that. Due to the work they don't know when they'll be able to talk to him, and when they do their happy for the moment, but are upset the moment after they hang up,"

"What about their mother? Do they talk to her?"

"They try to call her, but her mother's assistant usually answers saying she's 'out'. Their father loves their mother. He still does. But her drinking got in the way of their love. So he divorced her. He hired the assistant to basically take care of her. One day, under court order she has to go to rehab,"

"Wow, I would have never guessed..."

"I know, no one would have. Everyone thinks our lives are all ritz and glamour,"

"But your normal kids with normal problems,"

"Right,"

"Well what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well Britney and Christina have their problems...what about you?"

"Well.....my mother and father are the owners of the international luxury hotel chain, Daiva Daha Hotels. They fly frequently from home to India since India was where the original hotel was. I don't see them because of business. But that business is what keeps me in school right? Sure as hell I miss them, but they do their best I guess..."

"Oh, well...What about-"

"Star?"

"Yea,"

"No one knows her story......she tells us about what supposedly happens....but it's easy to see she's lieing......"

"I wonder what really happened,"

"We all do,"

–

**1:00**

**ATLA dorm**

Toph stepped in through the door to be met with a mad Aang and shameful looking Sokka.

"What's up with you guys?" Toph asked.

"I should ask what's with you?!"

"Aang, chill. What do you mean?"

"Plotting to get revenge on Inuyasha and Kagome! Going to Star to break them up! What the hell!"

"Wow, Aang first time I ever heard you curse," Toph chuckled.

"Toph....I'm being serious,"

"Obviously looking at the vain throbbing in your head," Toph joked.

"Toph..." Sokka said in a tone she never heard before....she was shocked into silence.

"Toph, I thought we were above that. Above asking for their help for something so idiotic! Above trying to ruin someone else's love life,"

"Well Aang. I thought you would appreciate us trying to help out and save your 'girlfriends' dignity! At least we're man enough to do something about it! You LOVE the girl but you can't do anything but say get better,"

"I...look this isn't about me! Sokka already came clean and-"

"Wait...you tipped him off! You! Sokka! Are you such a retard that you'd tip him off?!"

"Toph-"

"DON'T TOPH ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE IN THIS TOGETHER! I THOUGHT YOU CARED FOR MY OPINION ON THIS! I WAS GOING TO COME CLEAN ONCE IT WAS ALL OVER! BUT YOU RATTED ME OUT!"

"TOPH LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO YOU LISTEN!...You were like a brother to me. The best guy in my life I could ever ask for....and for a while I thought we......" She trailed off as tears went down her face. Once realizing what she was leading to Sokka was about to cry himself.

"Toph..."

"NO! I'M DONE!!!...I'm going to my room and don't follow me or even think about coming in my room unless you want my foot rammed into your balls!" She ran to her room.

"Toph...." Sokka let a lone tear go down his face.

"Sokka, I-"

"Are you happy now?! She hates me!" Sokka ran out the door board in hand.

"I...I'm sorry," Aang looked down. Clearly upset at what he caused.

"Ha I know right!" Katara laughed with Zuko coming in the dorm until she noticed Aang with his head down. "Aang!" She went over and sat next to him. "What happened?!"

"Urm...nothing," He knew that if they knew about how this whole ordeal was because of them....they'd be distraught. He couldn't tell them.

"Obviously somethings up," She laid her head on his shoulder. Zuko slightly saddened looking at the sight excused himself and went into the kitchen.

"Look...it's nothing okay. I'll tell you some other time,"

"Okay," Katara hugged him and left to her room.

"What have I done...." he whispered to himself.

–

**3:00**

**Same place**

[Toph POV]

My things are packed. I can't stay here, I mean I'll come back. But when I'm better. Right now I'm too mad.

"Now to call Star," I opened up my phone and called Star.

"Hello?"

"Hey Star,"

"Oh, hey Toph,"

"Look......I just ran into some trouble at my dorm. Do you guys have room for one more?"

"uh.....I don't know.....Yea. You'd have to be in Crystal's room though,"

"I'm fine with that,"

"Okay, see you here," and she hung up. I won't be there for long. Just for a while...Everyone is at the beach now.

I'll leave a note.

'Dear Guys,

After what happened I need to chill off. I'm going to Star's dorm and spend a couple nights there.

Bye

Toph'

To Star's dorm, to a new week. To a new Toph

–

**8:00**

**St. Bart's Saline Beach Hut 6**

[narrators POV]

The party was in full swing. The host club at the front of the party watching over the guests happy sweaty faces.

"_I must say. Good job guys with picking the entertainment! Inuyasha's band is great!" _Tamaki said.

"_No prob boss!" _The twins high fived each other. But not for the reasons everyone thought. That afternoon Sokka had told them that the plot was off. For Sokka and Toph it may have been off, but they didn't realize it had been off for the twins for the while...

"Okay Guys! This song is made out to a very special girl in my life!" Inuyasha said over the speaker sneaking a glance at Kagome. Sango and Miroku wooted with crowd following suit. Sango started the count off.

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" The four started playing.

"_When I saw her _

_She looked my way_

_and I knew that I was over my head_

_Ruby lips on a smile so sweet_

_With a rude attitude_

_That could knock me dead!_

_(Suddenly!)_

_I heard her voice as she called my name!_

_(Suddenly!)_

_I knew my life was gonna change!_

_Well she's hotter than hell_

_and She's cool as they come!_

_And she smart and she's wild_

_All rolled into one!_

_Now you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be_

_It's not easy to see!_

_She's an angel to you! _

Inuyasha chuckled softly before continuing.

_But she's a devil to me!"_

"So, tonight is the night," Crystal shouted over the music to star.

"Yea go for it!" Star said dancing.

"YES!" She needed to wait until the end of the song though so she kept dancing.

"_All my friends say you lucky guy!_

_Everyone wants to stand in your place!"_

Inuyasha snuck a mean glare at Kouga through the corner of his eye. Sango pointed him out earlier.

"_And so I give It another try!_

_I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take!_

_(Suddenly!)_

_I feel the blood pumping round my brain!_

_(Suddenly)_

_I grab my bat and I'm back in the game!_

_We'll she's hotter than hell_

_and she's cool as they come_

_and she's smart and she's wild_

_all rolled into one!_

_Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be_

_It's not easy to see!_

_She's an angel to you!_

_But she's a devil to me!_

_I don't know what to do!_

_I don't know what to say!_

_Cuz no one knows what she puts me through_

_everyday!_

_I'm a wake disaster_

_I can't seem to get past her!_

_I try and I try but I can't get away!_

A chorus of woo's and yea's were heard in the crowd during the instrumental break.

"_She's an angel to you!_

_She's a devil to me!_

_She's an angel to you_

_She's a devil to me_

_It's not easy to see!_

_That she's hotter than hell_

_and she's cool as they come_

_and she's smart_

_and she's wild_

_all rolled into one!_

_Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be_

_It's not easy to see!_

_(She's a devil to you)_

_Well she's hotter than hell_

_and She's cool as they come!_

_And she's smart and she's wild all rolled into one!_

_Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be_

_It's not easy to see!_

_She's an angel to you!_

_But she's a devil to me!_

At the end a chorus of woo's and chants were heard. The crowd was applauding so loud Tamaki almost wasn't heard over the microphone.

"Okay guys and gals! We're going to let The Silver Roses take a break and let them enjoy the party! We have dj Shippo here to keep the music flowing while they're off stage. Shippo wooed out to the crowd and begun to play Right Round by Flo Rida.

"Good job Babe!" Inuyasha picked up and swung Kagome.

"Yea you too!!!"

"Hey Kagome!" Rukia called,

"Oh...Rukia's calling me, gotta go," She gave him a kiss on the cheek and made her way over. Miroku observed what just happened between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey Sango!"

"Don't even think about it!" She warned him. He backed off slowly.

"Great playing up there!" Rukia smiled.

"Yea! I haven't heard a band that good in a while!" Orihime was still dancing.

"Thanks guys!"

"Hey I have a question,"

"What?"

"You spent the night with Star right?"

"Yea, why?"

"What was she like?"

"She talked about me and Inuyasha a lot, but that's it,"

"Nothing out there?"

"No,"

"Okay.....if you notice anything weird then please tell us,"

"okay...I'm going to go find Inuyasha so I know what song we're playing next,"

"Okay! Bye!" Rukia yelled.

Kagome searched the crowds for Inuyasha...but in stead she ran into Kouga.

"Hey Kagome,"

"Hey Kouga...have you-"

"No I haven't seen him...but great job up there! Your awesome!"

"Thanks!!!"'

"Your voice is so natural and pure,"

"Uh thanks Kouga,"

"I swear...that dog has no idea how lucky he is to have you,"

"Why'd you call him a dog?"

"Look for yourself," Kouga pointed his head towards a direction.

"What are you talking abo-....." Crystal was...kissing Inuyasha...and he wasn't pulling away... "Inuyasha" she whispered. His head whipped in her direction as if he heard her....

"Kagome..." he whispered. "Kagome!" he shouted louder as she ran off towards the school.

–

**5 minutes earlier**

"Good job Babe!" Inuyasha picked up and swung Kagome.

"Yea you too!!!"

"Hey Kagome!" Rukia called,

"Oh...Rukia's calling me, gotta go," She gave him a kiss on the cheek and made her way over. Inuyasha watched her dance her way over to Rukia.

"Inuyasha...." He heard someone say. He turned around to see Crystal .

"Oh hey,"

"hey, great playing up there,"

"Thanks,"

"Although I must say how jealous I am of that girl. She doesn't realize what she has in her arsenal," Crystal walked around him and traced the veins on his muscles.

"Look Crystal!" He grabbed her hands "I was trying to be nice and ignore you but now it's going to far!I have a girlfriend-"

"Who doesn't have to know about this,"

"There's nothing for her to know about!" Inuyasha pushed her off him.

"Exactly...I'm glad your finally on my page!" Crystal jumped and kissed him, and for the split second she did, Kagome happened to see.

"Kagome.....Kagome!" He yelled as she ran away.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha spat at Crystal. Crystal was shocked but regained her composure.

"Look, your yummy, but I hate guys with tude problems," Crystal smirked and walked away.

**Sooo**

**long chappy**

**lets review....or not...too tired**

**anywho**

**what shall happen to the song Kagome wrote**

**how does Toph do In Star's dorm**

**and what's up with Star's mysterious past......well we won't know that for a couple more chappy's**

**lol**


	8. Rivals On the Horizon

**Chapter 8**

–

**Rivals on the Horizon**

**September 16, 2009**

**Inu Dorm**

**1:00 PM**

"Okay. I know Kagome isn't talking to me....but is that any excuse for you guys not talking to me?!" Inuyasha growled annoyed.

"Well, if you must know," Sango slammed her glass down. "Kagome is like a sister to us. The sister some of us never had. The only sibling after the other killed himself!"

"Sango..."

"No Miroku! I'm tired of ignoring it. Do you even know how much you hurt her? Do you know how bad it felt for her to see you kissing another girl AFTER telling Kagome you love HER, and that nothings going between you and that skank! We're a family. All of us,"

"We're a unit, if one of us isn't working, none of us are," Miroku added.

"Inuyasha....you have no idea what you did! You can be such an idiot at times!" Shippo added.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP ACTING AS IF IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I PUSHED HER OFF! KAGOME HAPPENED TO SEE THE POINT FIVE SECONDS WHEN **SHE** KISSED ME!" Inuyasha roared.

"well it was point five seconds to many," Kagome said coming down the stairs bags in tow.

"Kagome! Where are you going?!" Shippo asked.

"Well, Kagura and Sesshomaru said I can move in with them...I can't be here right now," she looked down to the ground.

"But Kagome-,"

"I'll be fine Sango," Kagome made a small smile.

"Inuyasha...do you have anything to say," Miroku asked under his breath.

"Stay out of it," Inuyasha whispered back.

"I'm off, see you guys in class," Kagome left through the front door.

"Well, I'm going for a walk," Sango threw her napkin down and made it towards the door.

"I'm coming with you," Shippo followed her out.

"Well, Inuyasha. I honestly don't know what to say," Miroku frowned. "and a week before your anniversary too,"

"feh..."

"I might as well just tell you the gift she made you," Miroku went to a kitchen drawer and pulled out a colorful dvd, "Or better yet show you," He started walking out the kitchen to the tv room. "Well?"

Inuyasha got up slowly and followed him. Miroku put the dvd in and stood solemnly near the television.

The dvd roared to life and on the screen read the letters 'I love you baby!' Then came a video of Kagome sitting with her guitar and winked at the camera before she started strumming the guitar.

"_Before I fall_

_too fast_

_kiss me quick_

_but make it last_

_so I can see_

_how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass_

_and don't let go_

_but tonight_

_I could fall too soon into this_

_beautiful_

_moonlight_

_but your so hypnotizing_

_you've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_your love is where I'm falling _

_but please_

_don't catch me"_

Kagome looked completely relaxed and at peace singing this, like it was her heart song. Miroku smiled slightly seeing this, but then frowned again knowing how much things can change in two nights.

Inuyasha was lost in the song. He was on the brink of tears and could have cried...but he wouldn't let Miroku have that satisfaction.

The scene soon changed from her on a stool in a room. Older videos that were muted started to fade in before the next verse. Older videos of them in New York just hanging out, eating, watching a movie, or performing.

"_See this heart_

_Won't settle down_

_like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_my stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away_

_so I can breathe_

_even though your far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high cuz every hello_

_ends with a goodbye_

_buut_

_your so hypnotizing_

_you've got me laughing while I sing_

_you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_your love is where I'm falling_

_but please don't catch me_

_So now you see_

_Why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart_

_without a care_

_but here I go_

_its what I feel_

_and for the first time in my life I know it's real_

The screen faded back into her playing. A flowery effect started draping up the sides of the screen and expanding in a soft red blur.

"Shippo" Inuyasha laughed silently. He knew Shippo helped with this and had some fun messing with the effects.

_But your so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep.._

The screen started switching back and forth very fast because of the beat change. Now instead of being in a soft green sweater and some skinny jeans on acoustic, she was in an off the shoulder red top, denim mini skirt and on electric with Sango in the background on Drums.

_And I can see this unraveling_

_your love is where I'm falling_

_so please don't catch me!_

_And this love please don't break me in_

_I'm giving up..._

_so just catch me...._

"I love you Inuyasha," Kagome air blew a kiss to the screen and struck one last chord.

"Kagome.......well throw my song out the window,"

"So, Inuyasha...what do you plan to do?"

"What the heck do you think?" Inuyasha got up to grab his guitar and then left the room.

"Aww...the power of music," Miroku hummed to himself thinking of a possible bass line to the song.

–

**September 17, 2009**

**Ms. Byron's Office**

**10:30 AM**

"So...Ms. Cherrie. It seems like you've been into music a while now, and your resume says you have a very impressive sports record. Smackdown wrestling champion! Nice, the students have been saying they wanted a wrestling team," Ms. Byron leaned back in her chair.

"years of unwanted ballet got me here, so if you ever have the chance to dance, take it," The woman responded with a British accent.

"I see, well. Here at Byron Academy we have an exceptional dance program," Ms. Byron smiled. "maybe you should have a dance class along with music too?" She joked.

Karrah let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh I'd be so delighted! Show me where the tutus are.", she said, her eyes emotionless.

"A funny one too," Ms. Byron's smile widened. "I can't wait until you start!"

"I can't wait.", Karrah said with a slightly less than enthused tone. She hated this school. It was nothing but stuck up snobs. She hated snotty rich kids. She would give them a rude awakening...

"Great! Just sign these papers and-"

"Urm excuse me Ms. Byron," Md. Violet walked into the office immediately spotting Karrah. She froze and a new look grew quickly in her eyes. One of hate. "Why is **she** her?"

Karrah quickly signed the papers in a very neat cursive, making sure not to write down her _other_ name. She turned to Md. Violet and smiled. "I'm here for the music teaching job.", she said.

"The hell you are! Ms. Byron...Coco. You cannot hire this woman!" Md. Violet yelled.

"And why can't I," Ms. Byron quirked an eyebrow.

"Because she's a liar and a cheat!"

Karrah only rolled her eyes. "You're off your bloody rocker. I've never cheated on anything. You're the one that shouldn't be hired.", she said.

"I've been here for years! I've been teaching amazing students while you've been wrestling! Just your excuse to have you rolling over more guys who you don't love!"

"What the fuck did you just say to me?! I **know** exactly who these people are. I've spent countless years with them in AND out of the ring, thank you. And I love them all, especially my FIANCE! I don't see a ring on your finger, and I know why! _You're_ the one rolling around with guys **you** don't love!" Karrah said snidely.

"For your information I have a boyfriend! A math scholar who is hotter than any guy you could ever be with! Not to mention he respects a woman unlike the brutes you hang out with!"

Karrah clenched her hands into fists and crossed her arms over her chest, tightly holding on to her shirt sleeves to keep her from punching Violet. "The men I associate myself with have nothing but respect for themselves and the women they're around. There maybe have been nights when we've gotten rowdy, not that we could remember them, but they still keep respect. And you had better learn to respect me or I'll put my foot so far up your arse you'll be able to taste it."

"Ha I'd like to see you try!" Charlotte rolled her eyes all the way to the ceiling before glancing at the woman before her.

"I've had the World Heavyweight Champion belt. A belt that no woman has ever had because they didn't think they could hold it. I've beaten 300+ pound men in the ring. I've been 15+ feet in the air on ladders. I've nearly broken my neck to get a briefcase hanging off a wire. What makes you think I won't punch you out right now?", Karrah hissed.

"Because your too much of a punk 'arse' to do it," Charlotte mocked Karrah's accent. Although it wasn't as successful as she hoped with her strong french accent.

Karrah raised her left hand to punch her "dear friend", but she hesitated. "Your accent is horrible. And you aren't worth my time.", she said.

"Correction YOU are a waist of MY time," She looked down at her as if she were the gum on her shoe.

Karrah got right up in to her face. "The only thing keeping me from knocking you out right now is that I need this job.", she growled. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and her arms started trembling until she crossed them again.

"ENOUGH!" Ms. Byron stood making her eyes dart arrows into their souls. "That is enough. I have the right mind to fire you Charlotte and hire you Karrah...just so I can fire you. BUT, I won't. In fact, Karrah you have the job. You two need to learn to get together. And this will be perfect for the students to watch. Conflict and solution. Have I made myself clear?"

"But Co-"

"NO! This is not up for discussion. Now Charlotte. If you have something to discuss with me please do it at a later time,"

"I feel like a child," Violet muttered.

"You act like one too..", Karrah said under her breath. She pushed her black hair back out of her face so her eyebrow ring could gleam in the light. "My apologizes, Ms. Byron. I will do better to hold my temper in the future.", she said.

"Thank you, now if you can excuse us Charlotte. I have to give her a tour around campus and show her to her faculty house,"

"Yes ma'am" she said rudely before storming out.

"Bye Charlotte.", she said innocently.

"Now to show you around campus Karrah,"

She moved her hair behind her ear to show an earful of piercings there.  
"Thank you for everything, Ms. Byron. And I'd be glad to have a tour."

–

**Teacher Residences**

**Md. Violet House**

**6:00 PM**

"_**You think I'm going to sit around and let those harpies drag me to court? Forget about it! It's over!" **_The television blasted one of the scenes from the movie 'Dreamgirls'.

"Marc?"

"Yea babe?"

"This is the first time we've spent real time with each other," Violet whispered heavily yet sexily.

"Ohh, you know I like it when you sound like that,"

"You do?" She looked up with innocent eyes. "Why don't you remind me how much?" The innocence was replaced with a sly look.

"Gladly," He leaned into kiss her which got pretty heated pretty fast. At least two minutes passed when Avenged Sevenfold's Little Piece of Heaven blasted from the house next to Violet's.

"Could that BE anymore loud?"

"I don't think so!" Marc yelled and as if on cue it got louder.

"Who is that?! Do they have no taste in music?!" Charlotte got up. "I'm going to see who that is," she walked out the house and rang the doorbell on the house next to hers.

"Yea John babe! You should have seen her! She was ca-razy!" Karrah opened the door to see Charlotte outside with a mad look on her face.

"YOU?!" They both spat at the same time.

""What the hell do you want, Miss Priss?", Karrah yelled over her music.

"I just want to know what the hell are you doing right next door to me? Do you LIVE here?!"

"Yes, in fact I do! Now unless you'd like to come in, which I hope to Lord you don't, go away!"

"If only you told that to Santiago," Charlotte mumbled under her breath.

"What? I can't hear you over my good cultured music!"

"GOOD CULTURED?! HA! It say's fuck every other word! It's nothing but trash! Just...like...you," she sneered.

Karrah glared at Charlotte. Then she smiled. "Good night, Madame Violet...I apologize for disturbing you.", she said sweetly. She closed the door and turned her music down and went to get another CD.

Charlotte ran back to her house on the brink of tears. She couldn't believe Karrah.

"Hey babe, the music went down. What happened?" Charlotte broke down crying. "Ssh, tell me everything,"

"years ago. Way back in France, I was nine. There was a dance competition and we were in the full heat of things. My dance Instructor was cruel but she was good at what she did. I accidentally made a little mistake in a routine. It wasn't fatal, but to her it was. She was chewing me out and I was distraught. She yelled at me so bad that I was crying. This girl named Karrah saw me crying and asked me what was wrong. After that we befriended quick and we saw each other at many dance competitions. At the age of sixteen both of our parents sent us to boarding school.. We were shocked but happy to be together. We spent every waking moment with each other. Smiling laughing...she was like a sister. It wasn't until I got my first boyfriend. He was gorgeous, no where as near as good looking as you though. She was the one who pointed him out to me. We were dating for a couple months and then one day on my way back to my room I passed a room where weird noises were coming out of it. It was an academic room of course...I looked to see her pinning him against the wall. She was always stronger then she seemed. It looked like she was going to seriously injure him...I was appalled. I broke him away and later listened to her side of the story. She said he only wanted to get between my legs. I didn't believe it though. It wasn't until later that when I saw.....I saw her with her shirt off under him. The TRAMP! She was my best friend...and...and...." She balled some more.

"He didn't care enough about you to stop seeing her. He ran off with her didn't he," there was a brief silence. "I'll never run off. I'll stay here by your side,"

"Thank you,"

"Thank you? For what?"

"For loving me. For letting me be the only one in your life. You don't know how much it means," She kissed him softly.

"Uh....no problem," he gave a nervous smile. She really cared for him. He cared for her too. It wasn't until then he realized he needed to end it with Star. He couldn't put her through the same trouble Karrah put her through. He loved her too much.

Another 30 minutes had gone by when Three Day's Grace's Pain blasted from Karrah's house.

"I swear....I'm going to kill her...." Charlotte moaned.

–

**September 17, 2009**

**OHSHC dorm**

**1:00 PM**

"_Tama-Chan! Hika-Chan! Kou-chan!" _Honey ran into the house looking for everyone.

"_What is it Honey?"_

"_The dates for the Homecoming dance have been announced Tama-chan!"_

"_Really? What are the dates?" _Tamaki asked.

"_October 10!"_

"_That's a little less than a month away,"_ Tamaki thought. '_A homecoming dance....we have a lot of preparation to do. Mostly our clothing choices.........'_ _"Haruhi!" _Tamaki called.

"_Yes Senpai?" _Haruhi came into the room about a minute later.

"_What's the best dress you have?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Because homecoming is coming up and-"_

"_No,"_

"_What do you mean no?"_

"_No, as in I'm not going,"_

"_What do you mean your not going?!"_

"_Exactly what I said. I have to study for tests because unlike you, I have to do good here or I won't be able to stay here,"_

"_Haruhi you can't be serious,"_

"_I am Senpai,"_

"_Haruhiiiiiiiiii!"_

"_No,"_

"_Please,"_

"_No,"_

"_Please,"_

"_NO!"_

"_Haruhi....for me?" _Honey asked using his Lolita boy charm.

"_.....fine,"_

"_Yay! Dress shopping!" _Tamaki squealed.

"_How is it your more excited than me?" _Haruhi asked.

"_That's because you just need to get excited. And you will. Today after our next class we're going shopping!"_

"_With all due respect Senpai, hell no,"_

"_But Haruhi! It'll be awesome!"_

"_No,"_

"_But-"_

"_No,"_

"_I'll-"_

"_No,"_

"_Haru-Chan?" _Honey gave her the same look.

"_damn,.....fine,"_

"_YAY!" _Tamaki and Honey both squealed and hugged Haruhi.

–

**September 18, 2009**

**Bleach Dorm**

**Rukia, Tatsuki, and Orihime Room**

**4:00 PM**

"I'm so mad! I can't find any dirt on Star!" Rukia yelled.

"Well, it could be worse," Orihime sighed. "Maybe we're just looking from the wrong angle,"

"Well what angle should we be looking at?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well.....her records are bad. We don't know anything about her other than she has no definite home and is a dancer. But there's no records of her parents, of any family, any past schools, or anything! Where else do we go?" Rukia ruffled through her hair thinking.

"Well, what about Mr. Antony's account? What did he say?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well he said that he has no account on the subject and that he'd never do something so repulsive as doing it with a young student. ESPECIALLY since he had a girlfriend,"

"Well what about Md. Violet?"

"What about her Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Well, she's the girlfriend. She might have a say in this,"

"Wow Orihime, like she'd know that her boyfriend is cheating on her," Tatsuki laughed at the thought.

"Well she wouldn't, but she knows Star the most out of everyone here. Her and her roommates that I already talked to. They swore to secrecy and wouldn't tell me a thing," Orihime sighed.

"Well this completely blows!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Not completely. Orihime had a smart idea. If we can go get something about Star out of Madame Violet, then we'd be closer to proving to the boys she's with a teacher. Come on girls! To Md. Violet!" Rukia smiled. The girls got their stuff and then headed out the door.

–

**Building B**

**Dance Studio**

**4:15 PM**

"Md. Violet! Great we caught you!" Tatsuki came through the door with the two girls following her.

"Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime. Good Afternoon,"

"We have some questions about Star Weinstein,"

"Well Rukia, I can't tell you anything. What happens with the students in class is confidential,"

"But-"

"No, this will only be gossiping and that will get you no where in life. If that is all then I must leave,"

"But-"

"No," and she kept walking out the doors.

"Well...that was pointless," Tatsuki said.

"We're completely at a broken end," Orihime sighed again.

"No.....there has to be something. Maybe something we're overlooking things......I have an idea,"

–

**Wienstein Dorm**

**5:30 PM**

"We're going where tonight?"

"You heard us Toph! We're going clubbing!"

"But Britney-"

"Look! You live with us! It's like a sorority being here. We can do things that other kids would get expelled for! You need to cut down on the stress, drink some Bailey's and Chill! Forget that guy and your 'friends',"

"I honestly don't think this is a good idea," Toph said under her breath.

"Just chill! We're leaving in five minutes.......right when Star comes back. Although I hope Chrissy is ready. If not Star is going to be pissed,"

_5 minutes later_

"Get your asses up! We're getting drunk!" Star thrashed in eyes red and face blotchy.

"Oh my...what happened?!" Crystal suppressed her laughter.

"JUST GET UP AND COME ON!!!!!!!" Star yelled. All the girls scrambled around the house getting their stuff.

"Where's Chrissy?" Britney asked.

"Christina!!!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"I'm sorry Star, I was just-"

"BITCH! JUST GET OUTSIDE! WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU!"

"Woa woa!" Britney approached Star. "No one calls Chrissy a bitch!"

"Well I just did!"

"You better back your punk arse off!"

"You better shut the fuck up,"

"You are not my mum,"

"No, your right. Your mum is out somewhere doing drugs and drinking,"

"Shut up...."

"Did I just touch a nerve?" Star cracked a smile.

"Star....shut....up," Britney clenched her fist.

"Make me," Star said right in her face. Britney lunged at Star only to be held back by Christina and Toph.

"Britney!" Toph pulled back and started whispering in her ear, "It's not worth it.....Star has her own problems...leave it alone"

"Yea, please Britney...She had no right to talk about our mum that way but still.....leave it alone," Christina whispered after her. Britney reluctantly composed her self and stared off Star while leaving the house. It was official....there were now two alpha's in the house. And in animal world...only 1 is allowed.

–

**7:00 PM**

"Orihime, do you see them?"

"No Tatsuki...the house is dark," Orihime said. "Give me a push through the window," Tatsuki and Rukia pushed her up. Orihime then helped the other two girls up.

"Okay, split up. We don't know when they're getting back....so let's look around for anything we can find," The girls took Rukia's orders.

It was at least 10 minutes later when Orihime stumbled across something buried underneath Star's old books in her room.

"Hey guys!" She called out.

"What?" They went to the room.

"Look at this....." Orihime held up a picture.

_**'To My True Love'**_

_**My love for you is a flower**_

_**but like every flower...it was once a seed**_

_**it had to be nurtured and watered in order for it to grow**_

_**You nurtured it**_

_**You watered it**_

_**And you still do to this day**_

_**My love for your my Dear Alyssa**_

_**was worth it...day after day**_

_**~Bryan**_

"Who's Alyssa?"Orihime asked.

"The question is who's Bryan?" Tatsuki replied with a question.

"No, this poem is old and dusty. As if it's been hiding or siting her for years untouched.....why though? That's the real question,"

–

**Nyte Life Party Boat**

**1:00 PM**

"You call that a Margarita?! Something stronger! And hurry up!" Star yelled at the waiter.

"Wow Star...cool it," Britney said sipping on her Sangria.

"You can't tell me what to do Bitch!" Star cried out to her.

"WHAT?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH!"

"YOU! IS THERE A PROBLEM!?"

"WHY YOU-"

"guys! Cool it!" Crystal got between the two of them.

"I'll be back..." Star mumbled and traveled to the top of the boat and looked at the stars.

'Why....why is it everyone I cared about disappeared from my life. First It was Kikyou, Sam, Suki, and Bryan....now Marc. I can't believe he broke up with me....I can't believe it....

_-flashback-_

"_Hey Babe!" Star kissed Mr. Antony on the cheek._

"_Hey....we need to talk,"_

"_About what? You want some new hot positions or-"_

"_No....I want to end this,"_

"_....what?"_

"_End this...the fooling around with a student. I'm a grown man and should act like such. And I love Charlotte. You were just a fling. Your a great girl...but there is nothing between us and there never was,"_

"_but- I thought you loved me,"_

"_No...I never did,"_

"_But you said you loved me. You said you'd be there for me!"_

"_I didn't say that. You figured having sex with me would make me stay. But you and I? We can never be together. I'll still be there for you....just not in the way you want,"_

"_But I love you. Isn't that supposed to count for something?"_

"_But I love her. She's too special for me to loose,"_

"_If she wasn't in the picture...." _

"_I'd still have to stop this sooner or later,"_

"_Please...Marc.....don't do this,"_

"_Your having a forbidden love. The fruit may be sweeter but the results are deadly,"_

"_...fine then. Damn you. Fuck you. Go you little bitch fucker! I can't believe you...."_

"_I'm sorry..." Marc then left quickly._

_-End Flashback-_

"It's happening again! I'm loosing it! Everything I worked so hard for.....it's disappearing. I made sure this life would be perfect and exciting. I made sure this time I wasn't going to be the nerd who fell in love with the jock. I made sure I had power, beauty, and I sure as hell have enough brain to pull it off,...or so I thought,"

"...something went wrong. Somewhere along the line, I screwed up.....did someone see us? The only people that know are the people in our house excluding the little freak (a/n- she's talking about toph). If not...then what happened...."

"I know.....it was Charlotte. His girlfriend he cares so much about....I thought she was my ticket....but apparently she's not. This time when I do the job...I'm going to do it right......"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**a/n-**

**wells.....this chapter is mainly an oc chapter. I do mention some anime ppls and I had a little bit of filler in there...but the filler will be important....maybe :-?**

**BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU TO.......**

**MOMOXMORGEE!!!!!-da name**

**XXXMOMOXXXCHERRIEXXX- Fanfic name!**

**Karrah is her original character from her series _Can I have your Autograph_**

**Since its her original character I had no idea how to do her personality and play it into the series. So Max (her nickname I gave her) helped me out and we had like a chat where I said a line/dialouge thingy from Violet (my partial oc/ co owned by on DA her name is avatarfreak94 but on fanfic her name is......lil'blueeyedbeauty. Yea....almost all the teachers are someone's elses ocs we created with the series. Other than Ms. Byron....that be me. And star is partially owned too........but I did a couple changes to her.**

**So basically I'm giving a big thank you to everyone helping in this series!!!!!!**

**Ok enough rambling......sooo**

**If you noticed Star kept talking about the past relating to the future....why did she have to make sure all these things....nerd falling in love with the jock? Hrm....something is up....**

**massive time change next chapter....pay attention to the dates......**

**please read and review!**


	9. Memoirs of Alyssa

**Chapter 9**

–

**Memoirs of Alyssa**

**Part 1**

My Name is Alyssa Monroe. I am currently 15 and I'm a sophmore at The Ellen Britane School in New York. My family has a legacy of going to this school. Ever since my great grandfather, the Monroe's have held a steadfast position of leadership and dedication to this school, at least...everyone except me. My brother just graduated from the school last year, so this year I'm the only Monroe to hold the tradition of the family.

I am very studious, and I get straight A's, but that's not the reason I'm different from my family. My family could do anything in this school without getting caught. Party animals, you could say. Me? I'm not social with most people other than a few close friends. I don't get drunk, I'm still a virgin, and I'm always in by curfew at my school (did I mention? It's a boarding school).

After my father graduated, he became a CEO of a company in time, so therefore he's a very busy man. I am just now coming back from Thanksgiving Vacation. It was pretty lonely. My father was away in Hawaii, and my mother was in Hong Kong. My brother was at his girlfriend's parents house for thanksgiving. So it was basically just me and the house servants. I am used to it in a sense though.

It's a break from being at my school though. Especially after what happened right next door to the school the day before break began.

–

_It was a late fall day. I was walking outside of school property to the local cafe to get a coffee. I stepped in side and started ordering when a man walked in._

_He cut right in front of me and handed a note to the cashier. The cashier turned white when he looked back at the man. The cashier fumbled towards under the counter but the strange man jerked himself forward and grabbed the cashier's hair and held him up._

"_Don't you dare call the police," He whispered menacingly. By now everyone had caught on to what was happening. The robber didn't want to make a scene, but seeing how now everything was out in the open he held a gun the ceiling._

"_Look, I don't want to do something I'll regret. So everyone stays quiet and they cooperate and we won't have a problem. Now cashier dude, time for you to give me the cash in the register...and a cream bagel too," He let the guy go and the guy scrambled to the bagels._

_The man then turned to me._

"_Your a pretty girl," he said with a disgusting smile. All I could do was stare at him. I was truly scared. "A quiet one too, not like all of the other sniveling bitches here," the man gave him the money and the bagel. "Come on girly, your coming with me," He reached for my hand and I shrieked. I ended up smacking him in the face only to enrage him._

"_Sorry! Sorry, it was an accident-"_

"_BULL SHIT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"* he then grabbed my wrist and I tried to pull free. I noticed another man walking up with a glass bottle. The robber didn't notice and kept wrestling with my arm._

_The other man hit the robber in the head the glass and caused him to black out. After that the police came and my parents were notified of what happened._

–

After that little escapade, here at school they want me to carry around a gun at all times. I don't see why though. It's for my protection, but it won't aid me and I'll never end up using it.

–

**November 29, 2006**

**The Ellen Britane School**

**3:00 PM**

I'm glad I left most of my bags and clothes on campus. I'm not lugging nearly as much stuff as my classmates...Just a little bit farther and-

"Hey! WATCH OUT!" I ducked just fast enough for the soccer ball not to hit me. "Hey! I'm sorry!" A boy ran up to me to retrieve the ball. He was tall, but not too tall. About 3 inches taller than my 5'5. He was muscled and an athlete.

I picked up the ball and handed it to him, "You play?" I asked.

"Psh, of course. No duh," I struck an appalled face.

"You sir, are completely rude!" I turned my back.

"Alyssa, what the hell? Can I just have the ball back?"

"Nope,"

"Alyssa..."

"No,"

"I'll ask one more time," he warned me, but I wasn't scared.

"N-O,"

"Fine then!" He dove in and started tickling me.

"Bryan! Bryan Stop!!!!" I was laughing too hard and dropped the ball.

"Thanks!" He finally stopped and grabbed the ball. I shoved him playfully and he shoved back.

"Hey Bryan! Stop flirting with the nerd and let's get back to the game!" He quickly turned his head so his hair could hide his blush, not that I'm one to brag that I didn't blush at the remark...I did. Although, I couldn't do the same with my hair...it only goes down to my chin.

He started on his way back to the field, but then stopped and turned around.

"Hey Lyss!"

"What?"

"Suki, Naomi, Sam, and I are gonna hit subway after I'm done practicing...you coming?"

"Yea!"

"Ok! See you there!" He smiled and finished going to the field. He was my best friend. Bryan Carsen. We've been friends since we were both five, and never anything more. I like him and I don't want to hurt our friendship by wanting to be anything more. Besides, he was star of the soccer team...and I? Well, your basic nerd. It'd screw him up, with the social status and all. I don't want him to have to go through the ridicule I do. I'd love to be more than friends...but I'm afraid that won't happen. I love him to much to see him hurt.

–

**Subway**

**5:45 PM**

I'm taking my time walking into the subway. Sure I haven't seen my friends in a while...but once I see them....well you'll understand why.

"Lyss!!!" Suki called me over.

"Suk-Suk!!!!!" I ran to give her a hug. That was my little nick name for her by the way. She hugged me with all the might that a champion gymnast could.

"I need your help,"

"What?"

"Naomi is in a depressive state. You know that boy she used to have the relationship with?"

"Yea....."

"Well, as you know she dumped him before school. She went back during break to try to start a long distance relationship with him. The thing is he was already with another girl. Some punk girl,"

"That sucks, Naomi hates Punks,"

"yea. To her they're the devil's spawn,"

"Wow...so let me guess....you need my skills to get her out the slump?"

"Yes please!"

"*sigh* ok..." This was Suki. She was an incredible gymnast and extremely nice and perky. Naomi was an actress, and a singer. But unlike Suki, Naomi could be cruel and mean. To her friends, she was fun, but to others she was Satan in a teen girl's form. "Naomi?"

"Hey Lyss..."

"Tyler gotcha having the blues?" Naomi quickly pointed a look of death to Suki knowing she told me. She then sighed before replying.

"Look it's nothing. If he want's some punk tramp instead of me than I could care less....."

"You know your body language is giving off the complete opposite right?"

"Ok Dr. Phil...I do care. I mean I have so much more than she does. I have promise! I have talent! I have the looks! I-"

"you sound like a show dog," Suki pointed out sipping her diet coke.

"Shut up! Look, I just can't see what he see's in her!"

"Remember, you broke his heart. He loved you but you left him-"

"So I could stop the hurting before it started!!! Do you know how hard it would have been to keep a long distance relationship?!"

"Well it couldn't have been that hard since you were willing to give it a go when you saw him again,"

"It's not my fault that he grew so incredibly hot over time that I needed him back..." Naomi trailed off.

"Look's like you guys are already talking about me!" My friend Sam joked coming to the table with a salad and chips.

"Psh, you wish," Naomi teased.

"Every night," Yup. Sam the pervert. He wants anything he can get and really wants what he can't get. He has on and off relationships with Naomi, but she had always ended it before the month (or week) was up. How they remain best friends? I don't know.

"So, here we are! How was your Thanksgivings?" Suki asked.

"Thanksgiving in LA is and was amazing like every year. It's funny to see all of the beach bums who drink too much copper tone in the gym for eight hours!" Naomi laughed.

"That sounds....amusing?" I said unsure.

"VERY!" She laughed already out of her depressing state.

"Being home in Austin was pretty cool. I mean having a bunch of runts running to you wanting to play hide and seek did get annoying," Sam shook his long hair and there was a brief silence. Wasn't until about 30 seconds later I realized everyone was looking at me.

"Lyss?" Suki started. "What about your Thanksgiving?"

"Oh,...it was awesome! My brother and I hung out so much and the dog couldn't have been happier to see me! My mother cooked....which didn't go well since she can't boil water without burning it....so we got catering. Overall it was awesome," I lied smoothly. I just happen to be a very good liar.

"Lyss wow. Your family seems so awesome. I really wish my family was like yours. So loving and tight...." Suki smiled.

"Yea, sometimes I swear it's like hearing an episode of the Brady Bunch," Sam joked.

"Back to my problems please!" Naomi snapped obviously back in her moods.

"You guys have only been here for what....all of five minutes and Naomi is already bitching?" Bryan finally made his appearance and walked to the table.

"Finally Carsen makes his appearance!" Sam leaned in his chair.

"Must have so been so boring without me," Bryan smiled.

"Well for us it wasn't....but for Alyssa...." I elbowed Naomi dead in the rib cage. "HEY! I'm just saying what everyone was thinking,"

"I wasn't thinking it," Suki said under her breath.

"Yes you were admit it!"

"Enough! Let's just chill kay?" I think Bryan could sense my uneasiness, but he just shrugged it off and squeezed my hand in reassurance.

The rest of the subway dinner was uneventful. We spoke about this and that with cute glances going both ways from Bryan and I. It was maybe an hour later when we finally decided to go. We gathered our things while listening to Naomi and Sam argue like third graders. We were finally outside when....

"Oh snap, I forgot my phone inside. Hey Lyss, come with?" Bryan asked me with a smile.

"Sure," I followed him inside the subway where almost as soon as we stepped in I got a text.

'ull thank us l8tr' I then looked up to see Sam driving off not waiting for us.

"Hey Alyssa! I got my.......dude, where's the car?"

"On it's way to campus with everyone inside of it,"

"they left us?!"

"Yup,"

"Wow...some friends. Well come on,"

"Come on? Where?"

"To campus. It's only about 2 to 4 miles away and we can walk there,"

"You sure?"

"Yea, it may be late but we're in a safe area. And look around...no one is out here but us," He was right. No one was out there. "Let's go,"

The walk was silent at first. I was too cold to really open my mouth.

"Lyss, you look cold. Here, take my jacket," He slipped his jacket on my shoulders and I blushed but thanked him. "It's been a while since it was just us,"

"Yea, usually someone else is tagging along just for the heck of it,"

"Yea....I like it this way. Just the two of us,"

"Yea......" I couldn't find anything else to say as I slowly turned and started to gaze into his hazel eyes. I was soon lost in them, but I didn't want to find my way out. He started leaning his head towards mine and I didn't notice my self doing the same.

"Alyssa..." We whispered my name just before our lips touched. This was my first kiss. This was OUR first kiss. When we broke apart we were both slightly out of air and panting in almost a whisper. I didn't know what to say. I've loved him for so long. Could he possibly share the same feelings I've been harboring for him?

"I do love you Alyssa...I do," He said it as if he were reading my mind.

"And I love you. I've loved you for the longest but...I was afr-"

"there was no need to be...."

"are you really serious? Your not just kidding me....like on some dare that the other soccer players wanted you to pull on me?"

"I've liked you ever since we were little. I don't care what any one does or says. I'll always love you. You and only you,"

"Thank you Bryan," I leaned in to kiss him again.

"Come on, It's getting cold," He put his arm around my shoulder and held me close, closer than he's ever held me.

–

**December 6, 2006**

**Outside Antherom Girl's Dorm**

**8:00 PM**

It's been about a week since Bryan and I started going out. We've been pretty serious but not...you know........hot sweaty serious if you get what I mean. I'm still a virgin and I'm scared whenever we do decide to...I mean if we do. I'm rambling now.

Sam and Naomi just got into another relationship. And having Naomi be my roommate I'm not in my room as often due to their....activities. My policy...just stay off my bed and I'm fine. Suki is still dating some guy on MySpace. Her MySpace boyfriends are always probably 48 year old men named Ralph and/or Phil just trying to get with younger girls. I've shared this thought with her but she thinks nothing of it.

I listen intently to my door to make sure I'm not disturbing anyone doing anything. After about a minute I can only hear typing on the computer. So I take my key and go in the room.

"Hey Naomi," I say mindlessly putting my stuff down on the floor.

"I'm not Naomi. I thought you'd recognize my voice," The voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Bryan," I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Lyss," He kissed my neck leaving hot wet trails.

"That...feels....so.....good," I was at a loss of words. We've made out before, but he's never been so bold. For a couple moments my mind went blank as I unconsciously leaned in to him and craned my neck to give him more access. Before I knew it we were on the bed and he was over me still kissing me in any available place.

"What...What are you doing?" I asked. I started to get nervous realizing what direction this was heading.

"Relax, I love you," He kissed me again, "I wouldn't do this if I didn't," He kissed me again, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I replied breathlessly.

"Then relax....,"

–

**December 7, 2006**

**Library**

**9:00 AM**

I am no longer a virgin.I am no longer pure. I don't know if it was a good idea to get with him so early in the relationship, but I've known him for years. I've loved him for years, and apparently that love was mirrored at me in the same shadowy ways.

I don't regret it. I REALLY don't regret it, and I know he's not the type of guy to run off with some other tramp right after he did me, so I don't see why I feel so guilty. My mother was a hoe in high school, and my father was a player in a way. I guess it runs in my blood.

I guess I'm just scared I'll get pregnant or an STD. He didn't wear a condom so it's possible I guess. I don't want to be the little high school student who's pregnant....especially at my school. It would be a shame I guess.......*sigh*. All this guessing and no action. I'm going to go back to my dorm...take a shower, and just see how it all plays out.

–

**10:00 PM**

It's been a long day of studying for exams. I'm positive I'll pass but I'm scared at the same time. I shuffle up the stairs to my dorm when I remember the time and my room mate. At this point on this day her and Sam were probably getting it on. So instead up to the roof.

It's peaceful and serene. Even with the snow covered rooftops and the cold air, something about it makes me feel at peace.

The closer I got...it seems like the more noises I heard.....like screaming, but I though it was just someone's movie they were watching....like batman or something. It wasn't until I reached the the roof and opened the door I realized what was happening.

Outside on the roof I spot them. Naomi and Bryan...going all out in the most awkward of positions. I'm frozen, but not from the cold. The scene keeps replaying in my mind.

"_Relax, I love you," He kissed me again, "I wouldn't do this if I didn't," He kissed me again, "Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes," I replied breathlessly._

"_Then relax,"_

"_I Love you,"_

"_Do you trust me,"_

Trust...Love....bull shit.

I close my eyes. I can hear Bryan pulling up and zipping his pants.

"Lyss let me-"

"No," I cut him off coldly.

"Please can I just-"

"No," I say it again more threateningly, my hand unknowing reaching for the gun located on my hip.

"Alyssa," It's Naomi this time.

"You whore. You slut. YOU SLUTTY WHORE!!!!!!!!!" I yell tears now in my eyes.

"Okay....now that we've accomplished that let him-"

"SHUT UP!!!" I bark.

"Alyssa. Just calm down,"

"No! How could I calm down. My boyfriend who just took my virginity away and my best friend doing it on the roof?! I feel like you STOLE my virginity now! How could you say those words to me....." I whisper the end weakly falling to my knees with my short brown hair shadowing my face. I'm now whispering "how could I have believed you loved me. How could I believe you trust me. Why did I trust you? Why....." Tears are coming out my eyes now full force.

"Alyssa-"

"STAY BACK!" I pull the gun. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm letting instinct be my guide.

"Woa woa....put the gun down. There's no crime her-"

"NO CRIME?! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS CURRENTLY DATING YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOU DON'T CALL THAT A CRIME?!" My hands tremble as they hold the rifle.

"please just calm down Alyssa, we never meant for you to see-"

"AND WOULD THAT HAVE MADE IT BETTER?! WOULD THAT HAVE MADE IT OK?!" I'm glad I'm still on the ground, because if I was standing up, I think my knees would have gave out a second time. I lower my head but not my gun. I start whimpering silently. I notice Bryan moving towards me to hug me......I let him.

"I'm sorry....I really do love you. Alyssa I'll only love you," He whispers into my hair.

"Bull shit" and I shoot.

-

**December 8, 2006**

**Forest outside Campus**

**2:00 AM**

I wore gloves as I carried the bodies. I also polished off my gun and dealt with it through a cloth. I dug a 14 foot hole in the ground and it wasn't that easy counting I'm pretty short. In my whole life I never thought I'd be doing this...this as in burying my best friend and my boy friend due to me killing them.

When the deed was done I trucked my way back to my a pick up truck I stole from a gas station. The gas station is close to campus and I could just walk back. I'm going to go back to my room and act as if I never saw it coming. I have no idea where they are, or why Naomi never came back. I'm the worried girl friend and concerned friend. I'm going to remain anonymous in the murders.

–

**7:00 AM**

_Knock Knock_

I lazily opened my eyes and mumbled, "come in,"

"Hey Lyss," It was Suki. Joy, the one morning person to disrupt me after all this crap.

"Yea?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that usually you and Naomi are up by now...where is she?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep before she came in. Is she still not here?"

"No...I'm a little worried,"

"Don't be. Probably just around at an early rehearsal or something,"

"Oh....well in that case get up. Morning assembly is starting!" For once I didn't complain and I just followed suit. I can't give any indication that I know or I'm the reason that Naomi isn't in class, or won't be for that matter.

–

**December 23, 2006**

**Walkway to the field**

**5:00 PM**

It's been about three weeks since the incident. They were filed for missing 4 days after the murder. I am still unsuspected by all. I plan to never bring this up, never get drunk and let loose. If I do I might say something...and I'm not going to jail.

Although, they have brought me in for questioning. I cried saying that I couldn't do it at the interrogation office. Detective Walker let me go.

I'm now scrambling to the field. I got a letter from Suki. She wanted to talk to me about something. I reached the field and met with her worried face.

"Hey Alyssa,"

"Hey Suk...so why did you bring me out in the cold to talk about something? Couldn't we have done this inside?"

"no...this needs to be here. Alyssa...I've been thinking-"

"does your brain hurt already?" I joked,

"SHUT UP! Just shut up and listen to me!" I was shocked into silence. "I've been thinking about why Bryan and Naomi went missing. How it could have happened, and I reeled back all the effects. I went back to the sly glances Naomi would give Bryan and the flirty ones back....I went back to being with Naomi before Bryan came that night and seeing them scramble off and out of the room. I went back to that next morning realizing how you looked like you hadn't slept and you had a worried look on your face.....and out of everything...I remember your footsteps being heard going upstairs to the roof and the gun shot following..." She thought this through...she found out...she had me.

"What gun shot?"

"I thought it was just the movie that some other girls were watching and blasting the audio...but it was real....and before that all I could hear were stifled moans. My room is right beneath the roof remember? Then I really thought I heard you up there but decided against it. Alyssa...answer me truthfully, did you kill Bryan and Naomi?" I looked away. I couldn't look at her...I just couldn't. "ALYSSA! ANSWER ME! DID YOU KILL THEM?!" She was frantic and on the verge of crying. I took a glance around noticing I couldn't see anyone. So I did the first thing I could think of...

"Alyssa...the gun...you did kill them..." I held the gun where I could shoot a direct shot into her brain.

"Suki...you know too much...I'm not going down for this....I'm not going to jail,"

"You don't have to go to jail...I can help you..we can get help. We can-"

"ENOUGH of the we shit. If they find out, I'm going to jail and you won't be able to stop them. I know how to keep a secret. You can't keep a secret for more than an hour! Your not gonna say anything because you won't have that chance," The rifle was loaded.

"Alyssa....please, think about this. You have two dead people on your conscious. Are you going to add me?"

"I've already made up my mind, I'm dead or your dead... I'm sorry," I was about to pull the trigger when there were two strong arms on me. One around my neck and the other holding my hand away from Suki.

"ALYSSA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" It was Sam. He was scared, you could tell by the beat of his heart. I tried to look at him the best way that I could.

"Sam, let me go. I wasn't going to-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T LIE TO ME! I HEARD THE WHOLE CONVERSATION! I WAS BEHIND THE BLEACHERS!" shit. The bleachers. Should have looked more closely.

"If you know....your dead too," I stopped on his foot which made him loosen his grip. I then kicked him in his groin and shot two precise shots; one in his head and one in his spine. He's dead.

"ALYSSA! YOU KILLED HIM! HE'S DEAD!" she was hysterical. Her cries still haunt me. I needed to shut her up. I finally pointed the gun to her once again and was about to shoot when I heard police cars. They were around me before I knew it.

"Alyssa Monroe you are arrested for murders of Sam Stanley, Bryan Carsen,Naomi Flaunter, and also for attempted murder of Suki Tamsen. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say can be and will be used against you in the court of law," There were at least 10 of them. My life was over......

--

**Part 2**

**January 10, 2008**

**Lauren McEnroe Woman Rehabilitation Center**

**Concord Massachusetts**

**Cell #E-24**

**4:00 PM**

My name is Alyssa Monroe. I have been in a jail like shit whole for about 2 years or so after I killed 3 of my four best friends and attempted to kill off the fourth one. I failed at that task. I ruined her life, and stole the others. I am alone now other than my roommate Claire. We've made a bond and we trust each other...but to a fault.

After living a luxurious life, it's hard to adjust to prison life. They say it isn't a prison, but if you look around it is. Guards every 4 doors, at every entrance, cameras everywhere and hidden cameras in cells and more. You have no privacy and your life is the guard's life.

What did I do to deserve this? Other than killing my best friends, nothing. I was virtually the angel student and child. I never did drugs or went to parties. I never left home without an ok from mom and dad...it was fine.

But now I'm trapped in this hellish void listening to Claire go on and on about how she was wrongfully put in jail. I know the speech by heart now.

"I didn't even commit the crime," she started. "It was my husband and his kids!"

Claire used to live in Miami Florida with her husband and his two kids. From what I understand it was a pretty big estate. The husband (Michael) was apparently a millionaire. He had at least what.....8.4 million in the bank and having it grow everyday.

Claire was sent here because they had proof that she sexually molested the son. But then by this part of the story she goes...

"But it wasn't my fault! And I didn't commit the crime. The kids always hated me. They thought I would be overly controlling or something. So the boy did the most disgusting thing....he found my old pads and wiped my period blood all over his cock. And now they say I molested him...I loved those kids. I loved them but they hated me,"

If what she says is true (and I believe most of it) then these were some smart kids...but somehow in the middle it just falls out of place. For sexual molestation wouldn't they have to do more tests then just what they did?...I don't know, but I do pity the girl

"Exercise Time....get out your cells and proceed to either the front fields or the courtyard," A guard came and announced of the loud speaker.

I got up and stretched knowing that the next hour of free time is going to be the only free time until tomorrow, after that its dinner and then bed. "Let's go Claire," She looked at me not even realizing that it was time to go outside. She then quickly got up and finger combed her brown hair.

"I don't see why you do that every time we leave the cell...there's no guys here to impress,"

"There doesn't need to be any guys...I just take pride in trying to look good," She smiled and then we both preceded outside.

–

**The Courtyard**

**4:30 PM**

I looked at the pale blue sky and sighed thinking what a typical girl my age would be doing if she wasn't in prison. Going on dates, going to dances, sledding with friends.......friends.......Sam...Bryan....Suki.....Naomi....whenever I think of friends their faces flash into my minds...the final moments before I killed Naomi, Bryan, and Sam...the moments when I was about to kill Suki.

I wonder what she's doing right now. I should have just killed her. Now she has to live through the memories I caused for the rest of her life. Killing her would have been the best bet.

But I can't look back at what I could have done, or should have done...there's still the future and I don't plan on spending it here...I'm going to get out of here one way or another.

"You know I always wanted to be a writer," Claire started off cutting me off mid thought. Here we go with Claire's wanna be best sellers...half of them aren't that bad. The ideas I mean. Although the way she writes is odd in my opinion. Some could say that it's genius, others would think it's crazy...basically like the Edgar Allen Poe debate.... "I just got an idea for a new book. It's about two friends who hit Paris and one get's murdered. The other..." I stop listening after a while. They always end the same. The friend gets murdered and the other is trying to find out what happened. They end up running into the mafia or something of the likes and they end up killed. She always makes their final words good though......quote worthy even.

Now Claire was ending her story, about to get to the quote...I tune back in just in time.

"....And then as the woman looks up through foggy vision she says 'You kill me today without a regret, but what will happen when a day comes when a person does the same onto you...' and she stopped breathing,"

"Wow Claire...sounds like a winner," I cheer her on.

"You always say that....I want some creative criticism...something wrong!"

"How about the fact that your very repetitive with your themes,"

"I......am?"

"Yup.......2 people, one dies other gets killed and says a quote,"

"Oh my...your right. I must add a twist somewhere....." And now she's going to go off on a tangent on some possible twist idea even though it's going to be completely obvious what she does. Don't get me wrong...she is a good writer...it's just that she's very...repetitive? Well yea, that describes it.

I just listen to her go on.......and the more I listen the crazier it seems I am. That and the unstopping meowing coming from the cat who the psychiatrists just let's walk around. The cat is annoying as fuck and he doesn't care how much it urks our nerves...but he loves that cat.

I need to get out of here, but patience is a virtue one once said. I have the plan....and it will go into effect soon. All I have to do is wait a little more longer and I'm in the free to start it.

–

**Phd Dan Demmons Therapist office**

**Lauren McEnroe Woman Rehabilitation Center**

**7:00 PM**

"Alyssa we go through this every week, every day, every moment for the past two or so years. When are you going to forgive yourself for what happened?" Dan Demmons said leaning back in his chair. He doesn't realize that right now he's talking to himself and just preaching to the choir. The routine has become well..routine. He tries to get me to talk but I just sit there like a sad lost little girl. The sad part of it all is though...he believes me. He believes that I'm mortified by what I've done. He believes that every night I relive the gruesome events of what I did that night. Part of it is true...but the others aren't.

I kept up the charade, it was imperative to my escape. If I were to get out of here I need to be helpless. I forced a single tear down my face and asked if I could go to the bathroom. He let me and I shuffled my way in the stiff baggy clothes to the office bathroom. I pulled a knife out of my pocket and started cutting myself. I did this very clean though and wiped off the blood and put it in a bag in my pocket. During each incision I made sure I made enough noise for him to hear.

"Alyssa....are you ok?" He called out.

"I'm....fine," I blew in air through my teeth in between words. I kept doing this until I had at least six cuts on each arm.

I came out the bathroom and the look on Dr. Demmons face was just......laughable. It was a mix of pure astonishment and disgust. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the matter I would have died laughing.

"Alyssa, when did you start cutting?"

"It...hasn't been that long,"

"Can I have a specific date?"

"I can't give you one.....I'd say maybe two months ago..."

"Alyssa this is a very unhealthy habit...by what you've told me and by your past it seems that your emotions get out of control. I want you to take this prescription," He handed me a piece of paper with a prescription on it.....I'd have to take it to the hospital ward. And for the record...I never told him anything. That was stuff he gathered from his talking and my not responding. He really takes his job too seriously...but that is a big benefactor in my escape.

–

**March 15, 2008**

**Lauren McEnroe Woman Rehabilitation Center**

**Concord Massachusetts**

**Cell #E-24**

**1:00 PM**

I've been taking those pills now for 2 months. Just as Dr. Demmons said, my mood is a lot more tame now. Although they were never too out of control. But now I'm numb, or at least I used to be. My body needs those pills, without them I feel......weird, like uncontrollable. I need that boost, because tonight will be the night that I make my sweet escape.

These pills keep my mood on a tone down. I basically don't think of anything too rash and I am very in control. Now the pill is in my blood stream and I'm very use to taking them. Now that I haven't taken them for two days my mind is thinking uncontrollably and I have an edge on me that I haven't had in years.

I feel as if I'm on a high and I've been picked up from a dark abyss of nothing...I'm alive.

–

**Courtyard**

**3:00 PM**

It's just about time to start my plan. I make sure the bush near the whole in the gate is open and I start just as the guard turns to his coworker.

I saunter over to Y'nette. She's new and just lost all her crack. It was pure coincidence that she looses it 3 days before it's time for me to escape.

"Y'nette!" I called over. She turned towards me and you could see that she was freaking out inside. Her pupils were really dilated and the rest of her hazel eyes were wide. Her hair was unkempt and she was literally holding herself together in her twitching hands.

She looked up at me through a frantic daze. "Guess what," She didn't reply and just started shaking..." I heard some where that those guards over there stole your crack so they could take it themselves," When crack came out my mouth she was completely still and slowly started getting up coming towards me. "No no no! I don't have it...they do," I pointed to a guard who was standing lazily against the wall clearly not paying attention to anything. He also had some weight on him so it would slow him down. She nearly ran to the guard and started pulling on his clothes.

He warned her repeatedly to get off but she wouldn't listen and he called for backup. Two other guards came and tried to pull her off. She started sobbing and yelling for the drugs. Finally what I waited for happened. A guard hit her in the back of the head.

"HEY! WHAT THEY DOIN TO Y'NETTE?!" Shanitta yelled.

"THAT BASTAR JUS' HIT ER!" Bertha yelled after.

"WHAT WITH THE FUKING ATTITUDE TODAY LADIES?!" Guard number 2 yelled. By the time he was going to yell something else a group of women were around the area shouting.

"I NEED BACK UP! BACK UP!!!" More guards came a full blown out riot started.

With all the commotion no one noticed me slowly making my way to the bush near the hole in the fence. Surprisingly no one knew about it. I did, but I stumbled on it by accident. I got down on my knees and dug a little bit under the fence. Once the hole was dug far enough I laid down and crawled under it. I made sure the hole was big enough where I wouldn't have the fence scratch me because of DNA purposes.....once I was finally out. I stood up and ran.

About five minutes later I hit a forest where I ran for another ten minutes. I then sunk behind a tree and looked at the view around me. A lake...a pristine crystal lake. I took a breath smelling in my first breaths of freedom.

–

**Concord Square, Massachusetts**

**5:00 PM**

The square was bustling with student activity. Since my breakout I had stolen a hoodie, jeans, and flip flops from some camping family. They weren't at the site....I left it so they'd assume raccoons did it since I took some of their food too. Since the days at Ellen Britane I've grew out my hair. And my last picture that was on the news nation wide was on years ago. I'm positive no one remembers my picture.

I stopped into a cafe. It's mostly college and high school students. I suspect there's a school in the area. One of the richer kids leaves the credit card on the table to pay and heads to the bathroom. Too trustworthy. I pick it up and head out.

–

**Interstate South**

**3:00 AM**

With that credit card I bought myself a bus ticket. I feel uncomfortable due to the fat man who smells like greasy chilli cheese steaks sitting next to me, but for the rest of my life it's going to be worth it.

I ditched the credit card after I bought the ticket and some money, that was at least seven hours ago. It'll be too late to know that I had it, and by the time they would have found out...I will already be in Miami.

–

**Mcdonalds**

**Miami Florida**

**March 16, 2008**

**9:00 PM**

Well...I did it. I made it out of jail and successfully crossed over 6 state boarders. With that credit card I stole $1,000 which will pay for some cheap meals and staying at a motel.

"One double cheese burger and a large sweet tea,"

"Is that all?"

"yea,"

"that will be $3.56," I handed the women a ten and received my change as I waited for my first 'real' meal in 2 years.

It was about 3 minutes when I finally got my meal and sat down. They had a television in there and the news was on.

"_About twenty one hours ago murderer Alyssa Monroe escaped from the Lauren McEnroe Women facility center in Massacuets. Guards say she must have escaped after a riot that took place. A hole in the fence was also found. Detectives are now trying everything to find her, and information please call 1-800-CrimeStoppers. Here is the last documented picture of Alyssa......"_

I watched the whole report as they showed my picture. I chewed slowly hoping no one else noticed the similarities between me and the picture.

"Hey," a guy tapped my shoulder. I almost froze... "must have been a bad prison for someone to escape through a hole in the fence.....don'tcha think?" he didn't notice....

"Must have...." I mumbled. He shook his head and walked away. I need to make a major change to myself.

–

**March 17, 2008**

**Miami Beach**

**3:00 PM**

I spent the night in a motel. It was nice being cheap. After I paid for the night, I went to the nearest hair salon. My dark brown hair was bleached and died to honey blonde. I also layered my long hair, something I could never do about two years ago. Now there was the factor of my deep brown eyes.

I paid the salon and went to get some permanent contacts. I had twenty twenty vision so it didn't matter if they were cheap.

About two hours later I was completely different. Layered blonde hair and electric blue eyes. I needed to completely hide my brown eyes and these contacts were the best I could do.

Now for the real mission.

–

**7:00PM**

I'm walking down Palm Blvd. My blonde tresses are flowing in the late winter early spring summer air.

Then I feel a gun pointed to my back.

"If you scream, you die. Go into the purse and get me what I want and no one gets hurt," I stayed calm on the outside but couldn't help feel like karma was having fun with me on the outside. Out the corner of my eye I see a man looking out his window. The bandit see's where my attention went and follows my gaze. I kicked him in the groin and started to run....apparently he was wearing a cup and grabbed my hand as I yelped. He then slapped me across the face and I yelled.

"I thought I **TOLD** you not to yell!" He whispered deathly as lights in houses around us turned on. He was about to shoot when someone tackled him to the ground. The man fought with the bandit until he punched the man in the face. He then took off while the man paused from the forceful hit. Men from various households were now coming out side as women called 911. I was shaken up....at least I acted that way.

The man turned his head around once more while running. He nodded his head in a silent aggreement with me....no one knew that he took a fifty from my pocket as his payment.

"Hey...miss are you ok?" The man asked me. He looked to be in his forties and could have been Patrick Dempsey's twin. Brown curly hair and blue eyes.

"Y-yea..." my breathing was shallow as I felt my neck. I was bleeding...just as planned.

"Here...come on, I have a first aid kit in the house," he started leading me to his huge house. Wait scratch that last part....it wasn't a house. This was the mother of all mansions. He lead me to the first aid stuff where he started quizzing me on what happened...

"I was just walking as a man came and held a gun to my back. He said he'd kill me if I yelled...but when I did yell and he was about to shoot you came," I said with innocent eyes.

"Wow......you have the sharpest blue eyes ever...." he noted.

"Thanks..I was born with this blue...my mom always said that they were bright just like my future would be......" I made a look of sadness and forgotten memories.

"So.." breaking the tension "Do you need a ride to your house or a hotel or something?"

"Actually...I don't have anywhere and that man ended up stealing my money. I came to Miami to visit my boyfriend, but when I got here I caught him having sex with some woman...I ran out the house and just kept walking until I stumbled into this neighborhood," I used the innocent parts of the real story from years ago.

"Oh wow...I'm sorry,"

"It's nothing...so I'm just going to probably sleep in a park or something. I'll catch a ride home later..."

"Where's home?"

"St. Petersburg,"

"That's a good four hour drive from here.....why don't you just sleep here tonight. I have extra guest rooms where you should be fine,"

"Oh I couldn't....I mean I don't want to be a burden..."

"nonsense.....just helping those who need to be helped. While your here you should meet my kids.....Kikyou! Sita! Giovanni! Zanipolo!" He called down. So he has four little trouble makers. Four little devils. Four little schemers.... "Oh and by the way...my name is Michael,"

"Coming daddy!"

"On my way!"

"Yea dad! Coming!"

"Comwing!" They all yelled simultaneously.

Two girls and two boys came rushing down the stairs. There was one girl with brown chocolate eyes and ebony hair. She looked to be maybe 14 or 15. The other had blonde hair and blue eyes...almost the same shade as mine. She looked the same age...twins?. The eldest boy looked 16 or 17 and he was a god. At least 6'1 and with the deepest indigo eyes you would ever see. The little boy was blonde like the sister and he was the youngest....4?

"These are my kids. Kikyou, Sita, Giovanni, and Zanipolo," He introduced. Kikyou nodded her head slowly giving me the once over. She was the oldest girl as Sita was the younger. Sita stared up at me through long eyelashes and gave a little smile. The oldest boy, Giovanni looked at me with fake friendliness.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled. Pure white teeth. Amazing.

But the youngest boy...Zanipolo, hid behind his brothers leg as if I were a monster.

"Are you two twins?" I asked Kikyou and Sita.

"Fraternal," Kikyou answered with a grimace.

"I see....I always wanted a sister," I smiled trying to open up with lies.

"Then it's a pity you never got one. Father, may I speak to you in private?" Kikyou replied sweetly but with a sting of rudeness.

"Maybe later Kik....well this is...wow. I didn't get your name,"

"So, your inviting her into our house yet you don't know her name?" Sita spoke for the first time. Michael gave her a reprimanding look but she ignored it and continued. "So what street did you pick her up on?"

"Sita..." this time, it was Giovanni talking. She quickly looked down.

"Any who, what IS your name?" Michael asked.

"Adiela,"

"Do you have a last name Adiela?" Kikyou asked.

"Henry,"

"Look, the kids will show you around. I have some business to take care of. I will see you in the morning," He gave me a charming smile and left out.

"So......Adiela Henry. We'll be tolerant of you, but listen. One step out of line and we will make sure that you leave this house, with or without our father's consent," Giovanni sneered at me, the fake friendliness gone.

"Look, Giovanni. You won't have to worry about me. I'm only here for the night and then I'm back up to St. Pete. You won't even have to worry about me. And I think I'll find my OWN way to my room," I strode past him. With a new name, I need a new personality. And this one, I think I picked up fast.

In about five minutes I found my way to my room. I didn't have many clothes. But that will change soon.

–

**Marzona Family Estate Kitchen**

**March 18, 2008**

**9:00 AM**

"Good morning," I said cheerfully walking into the kitchen where everyone was seated at the table.

"Good morning Adiela. Did you sleep alright?" Michael asked.

"Oh I slept fine, thank you for the hospitality," I said as I started making my way to the door.

"Wait...your leaving so soon?" Michael stopped washing dishes and looked at me. "Your not even going to eat?"

"Oh, I couldn't. You've already given me too much hospitality, and I'd hate to be a burden,"

"Too late for that," Sita said under her breath with a giggle as a reply from Kikyou.

"Look, I insist.....come, sit, and eat. And afterward we can all go to the park!"

"Actually dad....I don't feel well. You know. Cramps," Sita faked a cramp while bending over in false pain.

"Oh. Well then you can stay, but you guys-"

"History exam," Giovanni spit out.

"Vocal lessons," Kikyou lied.

"and I gotta watch Backyardigans!" Zanipolo sung.

"Oh...then it's just you and me Adiela....sorry for that,"

"Oh it's nothing. It'd be an honor to-"

"_have you fuck me so hard"_ Sita whispered to Kikyou and having another giggle come out.

"SITA!" Michael pinned his glaze at her.

"What? That's what she wants. You can't see that?"

"Up stairs now!"

"Fine fine......just when you guys are getting all low and dirty, please don't be too loud,"....I could kill her.

–

**Miami Beach**

**11:00 AM**

Michael really is a pleasure. He's funny and caring and he kind of reminds me of- NO! I'm not going down that path again. I will not think of Bryan and of what used to be. I'm on a mission here. I won't fall back into that-

"Adiela?...Adiela?" Michael snapped his fingers in front of me. "Are you okay? We can sit down if-"

"Oh no I'm fine. Just visiting down some old roads in my memory,"

"You want to talk about it?" Fuck. No.

"Not now, maybe some other time," I can not get into a conversation with my past with this guy. No matter how easy it was to talk to him, I won't let myself be THAT open.

"Well okay, hold on one second!" He left me and ran somewhere. I took my attention off him and started to realize how far I was...and how easy I can mess up. I'm not Alyssa anymore. And these people have enough money for me to start my new life, but I don't think that he'd marry someone who's age is half of his. "Okay I'm back! Here!" He handed me a big scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough on a waffle cone.

"Wow thanks, you really didn't have to do this," I say taking a bite out of the ice cream.

"Yet you take a bite bigger than I could of!" He laughed a hearty yet airy laugh.

"I can eat!" I then took a bite out of his.

"Hey!" He joked still laughing.

"What? I was curious," I smiled innocently.

"I see...I don't know why, but it seems like I've known you for more than just a couple hours,"

"Really?"

"Yea, it's a shame you have to go back to St. Pete today....can you maybe stay more. I really want to get to know you more," He asked with the eyes of a child asking their parent's for candy....I _guess_ I can stay....

"Well, nothing important is happening...a few more days won't hurt will it?"

"No! Not at all," he grabbed my hand and lead me into the water. It was cold yet warm.

"Michael! I don't want to go out to far! It's dangerous,"

"Don't worry Ela. I'm a great swimmer and in case something happens...well i'll be here,"

"Ela?"

"My nickname for you,"

"Since when?" I checked an imaginary watch on my wrist.

"4.3 seconds ago! Now come on!" he pulled me under water...shouldn't guys like this act his age? Somehow though...I don't mind.

–

**April 4, 2008**

**Marzona Family Estate Guest Room**

**1:32 AM**

"I'm in way too deep," I stated out loud. It's 1:32 in the morning and the all day movie marathon Michael and I had just ended. I've been here a couple weeks. Sita is still a spoiled little brat. Kikyou is cold as ever and Giovanni is......still incredibly hot, but not the friendliest. I know he hates me, and he makes Zanipolo avoid me. The sad thing is Zani is the only one who likes me...but I don't need his approval or anyone else's other than Michael.

I still have no idea on how i'm going to work out all of Micheal's money and make it mine...

"Dad, listen. I know you just sent ten grand, but this girl is really special. I want to take her somewhere....but dad....thanks night," I heard coming from the office which was right next door to me. It was Michael...and he was talking to his dad. Why was he asking him for money? He's rich and this house is his. How does...why....looks like I have some stuff to find out.

I crept out my bed and started making my way out my room. I stopped hearing something coming from Sita's shared room with Kikyou.

"Kik, I just don't see why he had to put me in that stupid boarding school! I mean seriously!"

"I'd go if I could,"

"Well ya because your Kikyou and you just follow everything daddy says. And you know you don't even want to go. If anything you just want to go back to Manhattan to see your ex boyfriend who I hear got with that other rocker girl," I could just hear the contentment in Sita's voice as she spoke to her sister. I was about to burst in and stand up for the girl if it wasn't for the slap sound as a respond to Sita's comment.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about him like that. And believe it or not...I'm happy he's with her,"

"How could you be happy?"

"Because, remember the three of us used to be friends. She was so alive. She was cheerful and was the only person to beat him in his stubbornness. Me? I was usually the wet rock in the conversation. He cared for me but the thing was....I wasn't what he needed," Sita applauded.

"Well someone's all mature...but back to me! I'm not going to St. Barts for Byron Academy,"

"The school's beautiful...I don't see what you have against it,"

"Look just forget it, night"

"Night Sita," and the lights went out. Wow.....I didn't know Kikyou could be that deep, and that Sita could be so shallow. Back to business.

I kept on my way to the office and slowly opened the door. Once inside I turned on a flashlight I had grabbed on my way out my room. I quickly flashed the light over papers. I didn't try the computer seeing that it would be more detectable that I was on it. Did I mention Kikyou was a computer whiz?

So far its nothing but applications and brochures to this Byron Academy. Wow, I wouldn't mind going there myself, it's beautiful. After getting lost in the scenery of the brochure I found some papers on plane tickets and confirmations for Italy in a month. It's a round trip but the stay in Italy is for two months.....he bought six tickets, and I'm going to guess one of them are for me.......I think I just struck an idea.

–

**9:00 PM**

I was right. That ticket was for me. He told me today that every summer the kids and him go to Italy for two summers to learn their heritage and such. It's a noble vacation...seeing that this is how I'm going to get his money. But first, why was he asking for money from his father. He wouldn't just flat out tell me I know that....so that's why tonight we're clubbing.

I obtained a fake id through the black markets and now here we are clubbing and living it up in one of Miami's hottest clubs. I need this fool to get drunk. I heard Sita telling her friends that he can't keep his mouth shut when he's drunk, so let's test that. Eight Tequila Sunrise shots, four sangria's, and three Red Stripe Beers. He's totally wasted. I get him outside the club where they have tables and have him sit which was really hard to do since he was drunk.

"Michael can you hear me?"

"Yessem!"

"Good good....I'm just going to cut the crap, are you rich?"

"Nope!" I was frozen in a state of shock. "Elllla.....Eellllla. You awaaaake?"

"I'm here Michael, ok...why aren't you rich?"

"My father dearest has the fucking money," I've never heard Michael curse.... "He doesn't trust me, his only son, with the money. He saysth that I'm too irresponsible and sinceth the kids' mommy isth dead, well there'sth no one else to trusth...." He slurred out.

"Why did he trust the mom so much?"

"She was monetarily straight. She paid the bills and I took care of the fun. She was greaaaat. I usually just ended up spending the money,"

"So why does your father have it?"

"He's keeping it until Giovaannni is of age. Intil then that money is in his account to take care oft. I get money from him. He pays the bills and everything. I just lived there," He was getting all his tenses confused, but I understood.

"Sita's going to boarding school...how are you paying for that?"

"My dad has the next four years already paid for. The money comes outa his account,"

"Oh ok...." So Michael is really poor and the grandfather controls everything. Sita's schooling is already paid for and I'm going with the family to Italy....Looks like this will all work out.

–

**May 5, 2008**

**Tuscany Italy, Villa**

**8:00 AM**

The plane ride was exhausting. This last month has been exhausting. Michael wanted to keep seeing each other more and more even though we were in the same house. We haven't had sex or any form of it, but we've done everything but. He's in love with me, and I'm faking the love for him. Right now though I'm only concerned with finding what I need to find, or who I need to find.

–

**June 15, 2008**

**Tuscany Italy, Villa**

**11:00 PM**

...Crying. Crying....who is crying at this time. I'm exhausted and my period is on...who the fuck is crying at eleven at night. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the crying. It was outside coming from the swing set. I got up from and my bed and make my way outside. I slowly see a blond head forming in my vision.

"Sita?" She stopped abruptly and looked up at me, first embarrassment in her eyes and then hatred.

"What? You've seen me crying...We've been at it for months now trying to best the other. You got me...rub it in," She turned her head. Oh how I'd love to rub it in her face on how pathetic she looks right now, but I don't have the heart. Not when she's like this.

"What's the matter?" I sit down next to her on the ground.

"Psh, like you'd want to know,"

"Well waking up at night to crying by the one girl you'd think would never shed a tear in her life...well, I guess curiosity killed the cat,"

"Look, just go back to bed. It's none of your business," She was hurt....genuinely hurt.

"Hey let's get something straight, I hate you, you hate me more. Correct?"

"Correct,"

"But here's something to add in. Even if you hate me and I hate you...I don't have the heart to leave you like this,"

"Someone's gone all soft,"

"Listen girlie, we both have out pasts. Mine? Purely fucked up,"

"Really? What happened?"

"You have to tell me what's making you upset first," I'm not going to tell her the real story. I'm sure she's heard the story on Alyssa Monroe who killed all her best friends minus one. Then who went to prison and who now is somewhere in the world hiding. I'll make something up fast like I used to do with the guys.

"If you must know...*sigh* you know my mother's dead right?"

"Right,"

"I blame myself for her death,"

"How could you blame yourself for her death?"

"Because, it was my fault. I was eight. Even at that time Kikyou and I were so different. She was eight going on twenty eight and I was eight going on four. I had too much of a kid's disposition. My mother was upset at Kikyou, and Giovanni for some odd reason. I'm not sure nor can I remember. So she took Zani and I to the park. Zani was really small, he was two. We were walking on the sidewalk to a main street. I was playing with a ball and was bouncing it up and down as I was walking. I accidentally kicked it with my foot and the ball went running into the street. I ran after it only to faintly hear my mom yell 'No!' I grabbed the ball but a truck was coming and you know how hard it is for Trucks to stop. So my mom ran to me and pushed Zani into my arms and both of us out the way. Zani and I were safe but...but my mother..." She gripped her necklace and started trembling. I quickly grabbed her in a tight embrace, "T-todays th-the day it happened. Everyone was more mell-mellow b-but they don't know what really happened. Th-they don't know that I'm the r-reason that she-"

"Ssshhh, don't,"

"But it's my fault! It's my fault my mother's dead!" She cried out. Luckily we were far enough away from the villa. No one could hear us.

"You and I share a common past,"

"How so...How could you possibly-"

"I blame myself for someone else's death too,"

"Wh-who's" She said still crying.

"My best friends," She looked at me and luckily she couldn't see that my contacts were about to come out. After saying that, if she saw my dark brown eyes, she'd surely be able to make the connection. She kept staring...I'm guessing for a sense of a lie. But it was the truth. I blame myself for I am the murderer who committed the crime.

"I'm sorry,"

"Why? You didn't do anything,"

"I've treated you like shit. I didn't even know of your past. And you said friends as in plural...friends aren't like losing a mom, but it being plural make up for it. I'm...I-"

"Don't say anything. I'm just as guilty if not more than you. I really thought you were just daddy's little princess who was spoiled and got whatever she wanted,"

"No. Kikyou is Daddy's princess, and I thought you were just some whore probably after dad's money, but I can see you really care for my dad...even though you are half his age," Damn she's good.

"Yea, I really do care for your father,"

"And the last women....she molested Zani..."

"How did she?"

"She just plain out fed him lots of Viagra and boom. She plead not guilty, but she did it,"

"Wow...I'm so sorry!" I hugged her close hiding my aggravation with her story that wasn't true. Claire didn't rape Zanipolo.

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For being there and listening when no one else would have,"

–

**June 23, 2008**

**Molise Italy Back Streets**

**3:00 AM**

I told Michael and the family that I wanted to make a trip alone and that I would be gone for a day, two tops. I got here driving the loaned car and here I am in the back streets and alleys of Molise Italy..five hours or so away from Tuscany.

"Bene bene bene... cosa' s una graziosa stella come voi facendo in un vicolo come questo?" The man spoke in italian...I studied italian in middle school and I'm a little below mastery of the language...but I can make up what he's saying. The man had slick black hair pulled in a low pony tail and a rugged mustache and goatee mix. He had on a white wife beater and some black pants. I "_Well well well...what's a pretty star like you doing in an alley like this?"_ He called me a star....first time anyone has used that compliment. I easily slipped into the language.

"Ricerca di qualche aiuto con un lavoro sporco ho bisogno di prendersi cura di..." _"Looking for some help with a dirty job I need to take care of..."_

"Come sapete possiamo aiutarvi?" _"How do you know we can help you?"_

"perché so che cosa dovete fare e come bene che sono in esso. La vostra a grandi e si state catturate, non una volta. Tutti sanno che alcune Gruppo è là fuori rubare, stupro, e di uccisione. Ho bisogno del tuo professionalità," _"Because I know what you do and how good you are at it. Your at large and you haven't been caught, not once. All they know is that some group is out there stealing, raping, and killing. I need your professionalism."_

"È ci denaro in gioco?" _"Is there money involved?"_

"Ma naturalmente " "_But of course," _He eyed me. At this point there were five or so men standing behind him. Ready to back him up in case I was a police officer.

"Quanto?" _"How much?" _I held up my purse that was loaded with euros. I threw it at him.

"Che's metà del vostro pagamento. L'altra metà è per fino a dopo il Deed è fatto," _"that's half of your payment. The other half is for until after the deed is done"_ The man snapped and another man...teen by the looks of it by low ranks went to check the bag and make sure that there was nothing deadly in it. He gave the ok to the man towering over him.

"Lei ci dice quando e dove il piccolo Lady, abbiamo prenderemo cura di questo prepotente che vi ha così elaborato," _"You tell us when and where little lady, We'll take care of this bully that has you so worked up"_

"Toscana, Villa. Pagina iniziale di attuali per le famiglie e un uomo. Michael," _"Tuscany Italy, a villa. Home to a current family and a man. Michael"_

–

**July 13, 2008**

**Tuscany Villa Kitchen**

**10:00 PM**

It's been a month since my encounter with the Mafia. I also made some extra arrangements for after the deed was done. It would be any day now....

"So you were a cheerleader in fifth grade?" I asked Sita as she finished curling my hair.

"Yea! I had a lot of fun but then there was an incident..."

"What incident?" I held the mirror up and looked at the job she did... "Wow! That is an awesome job!!!!!!"

"Thanks...." She got out some make up from a drawer, "Well one of the girls on the team said that I stole her special anklet her late father gave her. I didn't do it but she insisted I did. So I went and complained but before I got there she had already told the coach that I stole it. Everyone thought I was a liar so they automatically believed her over me. I was kicked off the squad,"

"Oh I'm sorry, I can understand why she'd be upset,"

"How?"

"See this anklet? My mother gave this to me when I was a little girl,"

"Oh I see. Must be really important to you..., close your eyes," I closed my lids. "That opened my eyes to dance. I took jazz, hip hop, tap, ballet, and more. It was really fun....and your done!" She turned me around completely in the mirror and I looked beautiful.

"Wow, Sita....you did a really good job,"

"Thanks....in a way...your like the mom I lost,"

"Wow Sita I-"

"No, let me finish...it's a good thing I met you. If it wasn't for you....I guess I would still feel alone. And times like now, well Kikyou is in her slumps and my dad has been sleep all day. My brothers are out doing something ridiculous and I'm just alone,"

"But..."

"Just thank you," She hugged me and a single tear fell down her face. It was only a few moments later when a crash was heard downstairs and Zanipolo's scream.

"Zani!" Sita got up and ran downstairs. Giovanni's head was was snapped and his body was laying on the floor. Zani had purple marks on his throat, signs of strangulation.

"Oh my god!!!!!! Zani! Giovanni!!! What happened?!" Sita began crying frantically. "They're dead!!! Sita they're dead!" Then splashing was heard in the bathroom. Sita gasped and ran to the bathroom.

Kikyou was stark naked in a tub of water that was over her head with a plugged up hair dryer in the water......Electrocution. "Kik!!! Kikyou!!! NO NO!!! SITA HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!?!" She unplugged the hair dryer and grabbed her body. She rocked silently back and forth. I couldn't say anything...knowing I'm the reason for the deaths. She doesn't know about Michael...yet.

"DAD!!!!! DAD!!!!" She dropped Kikyou and ran to her dad's room. He was lying still on his bed and his coloring was pale and his body cold. She shook him...harder and harder.....but he didn't move. She then looked and saw some little white pills with blue speckles on and in it. "No...NOOOOO! DADDY!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" She cried harder....harder than anyone could have in their life. I looked down at her. "Adiela...what's happening?"

"I'm sorry,"

"Sorry...for what-"

"It's me...you were right not to trust me,"

"What are you saying? Adiela! Talk to me!"

"I only needed your father's money. That's it. You kids were right to want me out from day one. Now I wish I never would have got as close to you as I did....but it has to be done,"

"ADIELA!!! IS THIS YOUR DOING?!?!?!"

"Stop calling me that stupid name! My name is Alyssa! Alyssa Monroe!!!"

"Alyssa....that name it's so-"

"Familiar? I'm the same Alyssa Monroe from the years back. The same one that murdered her boy friend and two other friends,"

"How did you break out?!"

"Years of scheming and panning. But my plans haven't ended yet. Do you remember Claire?"

"Claire...dad's ex-"

"My cell mate. She told me everything. Which is why I targeted your family. You had what I needed. And you my little friend....still needs to be out the picture....." I had a beer bottle behind my back. "If anything...I'm sorry," I clashed her head with the bottle shattering the bottle and getting glass shards stuck in her head.

"ALYSSA!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" She grabbed a knife and stabbed me in the stomach. I pulled the knife out and pushed her against the wall; careful not to spill any blood. I went in my pocket and grabbed a needle filled with with eight types of different chemicals. The reaction will be deadly. I stabbed the needle into her heart pouring in two thirds of the chemicals. Next I took it out and poured the rest of the liquid in her lungs....she was dieing and fast.

"*spit* Alyssa...*spit cough spit* I was....wrong...to...ever...open up....to....you..." and she laid lifeless in my arms. The family was dead. I called out and the five mafia members I hired popped out of the shadows.

"Il lavoro è fatto.... dove è il nostro denaro?" _"The job is done....where is our money?"_ A gruffly voice said.

"Il lavoro non è fatto. Abbiamo necessità di smaltire gli organismi in un modo che nessuno potrà mai trovato traccia di che cosa è accaduto questa sera," _"The job is not done. We need to dispose the bodies in a way that no one will ever find a trace of what happened tonight," _

"Vedo. Ci sarà Drive gli organismi indietro in Molise e bruciarle," _"I see. We will drive the bodies back to Molise and burn them."_

"Buona. Io verrò con voi per vedere il lavoro è fatto," _"Good. I will come with you to see the job is done."_

"Le intese per voi per andare a Stati sono state effettuate. Avete un modo per Boston per un giorno lontano da ora," _"Your arrangements for you to go back to the states have been made. You have a one way to Boston for a day away from now,"_

"Dobbiamo fare in fretta. Più veloce sarà la migliore," _"Let us make haste. The faster the better," _I departed with the men as they put the bodies in bags with dried meat in them. That way if dogs were to try to sniff them out they wouldn't be able to tell the dead meat apart. It's a pity that Sita won't get to go to that Boarding School....but then again...a loss on one side is a profit on the other. For now on call me Sita 'Star' Weinstein.

–

**July 15, 2008**

**Plane Ride/ East Coast of The States**

**3:00 PM**

The bodies were burned and not a trace of blood was left. Neither in the villa or on my person. I used the fake passport I had to go back and also took the rest of Michael's money and Sita's passport. I'm going to need them if I'm going to be her.

We will be landing shortly and when we do, I have a taxi waiting for me to take me back to Concord square. From there a bus ride to 5 minutes away from Lauren McEnroe where I'd come back for Claire.

–

**4 blocks away from Lauren McEnroe Woman Rehabilitation Center**

**9:10 PM**

I waited a couple hours away from the Center before I called in. I used a British accent so they wouldn't notice my voice.

"I understand that you have a Claire Mcdougal in you Rehabilitation Center,"

"Yes,...who is this?" It was Dan Demmons on the phone...perfect.

"And you love your kitty Hollywood correct?" I held the cat in my hands...I may have scooped up the kitty being so near to the school. The cat meowed for the umpthousandth time. I could hear him scrambling to the window and calling the cat.

"What do you want?!"

"First, I want this call to remain secret, understood?"

"Understood, next?"

"I want you to release Clair Mcdougal from your rehabilitation center,"

"I can't...I can't do that,"

"then I guess your kitty will enjoy brunching on arsenic..."

"No! Don't do that!...I'll get Claire out of her cage....she's free to go as long as my cat is safe,"

"Good," I walked so I was in seeing distance of the back gates. Claire walked through very confused and I let go of the cat.

"Claire!" I whisper shouted. She looked my way and eyes bugged out. She ran to me and hugged me.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways,"

"Come on...we're getting out of here," We walked some ways before she started talking. "You went to Miami...didn't you?"

"I did, and I met your ex,"

"Did you get the money?"

"He's broke...."

"What?"

"He's broke....his father has the money-"

"So I did all this for nothing?"

"What do you mean?"

"lying to you to get you to go down there, get the money and then bust me out!"

"You...lied?"

"Yea! I did fuck Zanipolo senseless. Sure I plead not guilty...but I'm guilty as sin,"

"YOU BITCH!" I jumped at her and punched her in the gut. She bent over. "I DID ALL THIS FOR YOU! I WAS GOING TO MAKE SURE WE WERE GOING TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER! YOU WERE LYING?! I believed you....." She coughed up some spit that had a pink tint to it.

"Hah, look who just decided to grow some balls," After that little remark I pushed her to the ground.

"_How could you!" _I hissed in my most menacing voice.

"I did it and could do it all again.....easily_,"_ She sneered. I could kill her...I will. I threw her against a tree and knocked her out. I reached in my pocket for the same pills I fed Michael. I shoved them down her throat and made her swallow them. I beat her senselessly and mercilessly. Then....to finish off the task. I tied my anklet that's been passed down generation to generation in my family to her ankle. She really did look like my former self. A tear fell down my face as the significance of this moment caught up. I rowed up in a boat with Clare's body in it, most likely half dead by now. I threw her in the lake and watched her drown.

–

**August 3, 2008**

**Lake Crystal Pine **

**Concord Massachusetts**

**3:00 PM**

They just found the body. Clare's body was hauled out of the lake and they did think it was me. My plan worked....Alyssa Monroe was officially dead. I will never be searched for again. I'm free to live, yet not as myself.

Now that I am dead, so many doors just opened up, and one seems brighter than any other. To Byron Academy I go.

–

My name is Sita Weinstein, but people call me Star. I haven't heard from my family in a while, but I trust they are doing well. I am fourteen years old and I just started life as a Boarder at Concord Academy on St. Barts. Some say that when you go to Boarding School, your life is over. I beg to differ, mine has just begun.

.............0.0.0.

A/N!!!! FINALLY!!! A MONTH OF WORKING ON THIS AND I FINISH!!!! sorry for the wait. Took longer than I expected.

So...now we see Star's back story and what made her...her.....She wants to forget what has happened, but remember this.

_Those who don't know their history tend to repeat it...._

Bigggg thanks go to the following....

D.A- MomoxMorgee! She helped me so much with this you don't even know. I was lost and so many times I just had to stop and wait to talk to her to continue writing!

D.A- Toph-Rulz16! She helped with the break out scene....ya a riot and hole in the fence. It pwns.

And anyone else who helped. Thank you for having the patience with me to write this 25 page chapter! Thank you tremendously!

So next chapter we are going to be back in the present. Also Some of our fave English, Music, Chemistry, and dance teachers are going to come back into the story...well they never left but I need to talk about and discuss....well you'll see!


End file.
